The Blue Flame Alchemist
by writinglove63909
Summary: I met him when I was only seven... And in those moments that I knew him, I knew he was going to save me. When he stretched his hand out for me to come with him, I took it. But, I didn't expect to find myself in the middle of a military base, with my right arm missing from my body... EdxOC
1. the Fullmetal Alchemist

**I dont own fullemetal alchemist; brotherhood. wish I did but I don't, I just own Sloane but she's pretty cool aslo. I hope you enjoy this story! Because I love writing it! And I also will be posting it on my tumblr; crazywiter. :) I have other stories on there also. Please give me feedback!**

I met him when I was only seven… And in those moments that I knew him, I knew he was going to save me. When he stretched his hand out for me to come with him, I took it. I wanted out of that miserable life and into his. And Edward Elric gave me that opportunity. But, I didn't expect to find myself in the middle of a military base, with my right arm missing from my body…

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist, Miss. Sloane?" The old guy asked me. He had only one green eye showing, and the other was covered by an eye patch. Wrinkles creased his face, making him look like a sweet old man. His black hair was slicked back, he wore a blue military uniform and a sword at his waist.

I was only twelve. Four years before now, Colonel Roy Mustang adopted me as his daughter, and trained me to be a state alchemist. His reasoning? Because I wanted to be stronger.

I looked straight into Furher Bradley's eyes and said, "Because I made a promise, and if that means becoming the militaries dog, then so be it."

His green eyes bore into my blue ones. He was calculating me, seeing if I had what it takes. Bradley laughed… "You are just like your father! Go on into the next room."

I was shocked that I actually passed… Dad always told me that he was very strict when it come to the state alchemist tests. That little jerk… Been pulling my leg for these past four years! I slowly got up from the chair and walked to the other room. In there, there was three other alchemists. But, the difference was that they were full grown men.

"He actually passed you?" One said shocked.

"A little shortie like you?" One laughed.

The other one was silent, but he was studying me. "It's because Mustang is your Dad, isn't it?"

I glared up at him. "I got here on my own two legs, I don't need any help from Mustang."

I hated when people did that… Thinking I got special treatment because my Dad was well known. Sighing, I went over to a seat and sat down, ignoring the other three men.

I wonder if now I could find him faster… Will he remember me? Probably not… I changed from the past five years. I thought more and more on the subject, then suddenly. I found myself asleep.

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. I wanted them to go away, to leave me alone, but they wouldn't.

"Sloane, come on." I heard my Dad. "I have something for you."

I opened my eyes slowly. "It better be some ice cream or something or else I giving you a good hit with my right arm." Dad just smiled and showed me his silver pocket watch, the one thing that tells who is a state alchemist or not. "Why are you showing me your pocket watch?"

"This isn't mine." He laughed. "This is yours."

I shot up from my seat, grabbing the pocket watch. "Are you serious? What's my code name?"

Dad laughed and sat down. "The Furher has a ironic of humor… You'll be known as the Blue Flame Alchemist."

I thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "Tell him I like it! Feels nice and imitating!"

"Come on, I have work tomorrow and you have to get up early." Dad got up, placing his arm on my shoulders and started walking out.

"Can't I miss military school just this once?" I whined.

Dad laughed. "No, your graduating tomorrow! Of course you can't!"

I groaned and continued to argue with him.

*Three years later*

"Hughes!" I growled at the older man. He was talking about his wife and daughter for the thousandth time over again, and it was driving me nuts! My black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail so it wouldn't get in my food as I ate. My crisp blue military uniform was getting annoying, and was about to throw the jacket at Hughes. "I'm at my lunch break! Why don't you go bother my dad?!"

Hughes was about the same age as my Dad. They both had black hair, but Hughes had green eyes that were always hidden behind those glasses of his.

"I tried!" Hughes pouted. "But, that Mustang always slams the door in my face!"

"Can't imagine why…" I growled.

Hughes ignored my comment and went on talking about his family, and other things. "Oh, and do you remember the name; Fullmetal?"

That got my attention. "Yeah, he's infamous. Everyone heard his name at least once or twice… Why?"

"Well, I just going to meet them!" He smiled widely. "Want to come?"

I thought about for a moment then smiled. "I would love to go."

Hughes didn't even give me a chance to put down my fork, before he dragged me off to my Dad's headquarters. Major Hughes bursted through the doors, yelling; "Roy! How goes? Heard you let him put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh!? One heck of a nasty assignment! But hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central! Oh see! Looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Elric brothers, right!? Wow! It's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! A pleasure!"

My eyes darted to the blonde sitting down. His gold eyes were studying Hughes. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Releasing me, Hughes went over to the armored boy's hand shaking it vigorously. But he cut him off. "Ah… You want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse."

Hughes stepped back, shocked. "What!? You're The Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry! I had no Idea you were…"

Edward looked so funny as he was sending dagger at Hughes with his eyes.

My dad was sitting at his desk, his black eyes glaring. His black hair was getting in his sort of long for a Colonel… Riza was standing close by, her blonde hair up in a tight clip and her blue eyes trained onto anyone consider a threat.

"Hughes…" Dad growled at him, then saw me. "Sloane?"

"Yeah?" Hughes and I said together,

"What are you doing here?" My dad sighed. "Go home."

Hughes grinned at his old friend. "Actually I'm here on official business!" He looked towards the two brothers. "You, Elrics! I understand that you don't have a place to stay. which means that you'll have to come with me!"

Hughes pounce on them, with his pictures of his family, causing the brother to yell.

"Oh, Hughes." I laughed.

"My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia." He grinned silly. "We'd love to have you!"

The Elrics looked reluctant. I laughed and said. "There is no way he'll take no for an answer."

"Anyway, Sloane." He sighed, then pointed to the boys. "These are those two boys that I-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Colonel Mustang." I said firmly. "I can put two and two together. These are the Elric brothers. And blondie over there is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And you are?" Edward asked me.

I felt my heart tighten and answered. "I'm General Sloane Mustang, but you can call me Sloane."

Edward's eyes and mouth were opened wide. "Mustang?! As in-"

"Me?" My Dad smiled. "Yep, she's my kid, Fullmetal."

Edward's mouth closed, but he continued to study me closely. "How is it you're a General?"

I grinned at him, because I always loved explaining this part. "Well you see… I actually excel in politics and the military. And because I beat the Iron Blood Alchemist in a duel that I got this ranking."

"You shouldn't be gloating that all around." Dad scolded.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward, trying to find an recognition, but there wasn't any. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"No… I guess you shouldn't." I shook my head. This Edward did look younger than my Edward…. Did I somehow been thrown in the past? I looked toward them again, they were being dragged out the door by Hughes.

"Sloane?" Dad looked at me concerned. "Was he the one-"

"I don't want to talk about this, Colonel." I stated.

My dad froze, him and Riza then stood and saluted me. I straightened and saluted back. "Riza, Make sure he will be home for dinner!"

"Yes, sir!"

I turned on my heel and walked out the door. As soon as I was somewhere, where no one would see me. I let myself cry. Edward didn't know me… Not even the slightest. I felt tears roll down my face. He was suppose to know me!

"This isn't the time!" I scolded myself, then rubbed my face clean of tears and strutted toward my office.

In my office I had a few lieutenants and majors working for me. I even borrowed my Dad's subordinates. But, Havoc wasn't one of them… He was actually in a sense 'banned' from my office.

"Havoc!" I called him out.

The blonde shot up scared, saluting. He was flirting with one of my subordinates again. His green eyes looked a little worried.

"How many time do I have to ask you to leave my subordinate alone?" I growled. Havoc looked like he was about to answer but I cut him off. "Don't answer that… I have something for you to do for me though."

"Sir?" He studied me.

"I tell Colonel Mustang that I will be supervising everything that has to do with the Elric brothers, understood?" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" And he walked out.

My assistant, Angel was giving me a weird look. Angel had brown hair pulled into a tight bun, and glasses hiding her pretty hazel eyes. "Sir? Why are you-"

"Now isn't the time!" I glared at my desk that was full of paperwork. "I have lots of work and because of that Idiot Major Hughes… I didn't have a chance to eat!"

I sat down on my desk and started reading over the paperwork.

"Tell, Armstrong that I need him to go on a mission for me." I ordered Angel, who was talking on the phone.

"Sir, I understand." She hung up the phone and walked over to me. "Colonel Mustang has requested your help to catch Freezer, sir." Angel told me where he was heading.

I groaned, then stood up. "Make sure this is all done by the time I get back, I don't want to pull an all nighter two days in a row!"

Angel nodded and started on the rest of the paperwork.

As soon as I was out the door, I sprinted out the building. Kept running down the streets, not stopping until I got to the building that my Dad said he would be. i sprinted up the stairs and say my dad standing with soldiers standing a few feet away from him, with their guns ready to fire.

"It's been a long time, Freezer." Dad smirked.

"Well, Roy Mustang…" Freezer the Flame Alchemist cam out to play?"

"You can make this easier on the both of us." Dad didn't seem too amused. "I'd rather not fight an old war buddy"

"War buddy?" Freezer scoffed. "Please, don't flatter yourself… I knew no friends in Ishval." He turned around to face us. "Only military jerks and their dogs!"

I stepped forward, and frowned. I knew Freezer he was my subordinate once. He used to be such a good soldier, but something happened…"Freezer, stop this now."

Freezer glared, then laughed. "I don't think so!"

Dad snapped his fingers, his cloth glove giving off a spark, then flames shot towards Freezer. But as quickly me dad did his move, so did freezer. Water exploded everywhere, drenching us all, especially me and my dad. Freezer making an ice bridge, ran off, melting it behind as soon as he was on the other building..

"Why that little-!" I growled. "This was my favorite one!"

I turned on my heel and started to run down the steps, taking off my jacket at the same time and throwing it at one of the soldiers, leaving only my white tank top underneath. Running down the streets I started to search for Freezer, but got cut off by a huge wall of ice. I felt my eyebrow twitch with anger.

"You think this can stop me!" With my bare hand, I snapped my fingers. Blue flames bursted out the air and surrounded the wall of ice. I kept snapping and snapping, but the ice would just come back. "Freezer!"

I huffed, and turned to find an alternate route. In the near distance I can hear guns being fired, and my Dad shouting at the ice wall just as I had been doing just a moment ago.

"Daughter like Father, I guess." I laughed, running along the ice wall.

Making some turns here and there I found the Elrics and Major Armstrong.

"Stand back to prepare for display of Armstrong Alchemy!" Armstrong yelled.

"He's all yours, Major!" I heard Edward reply.

Armstrong sparkles came out as he yell; "Witness, the Alchemic art passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" he slammed his iron gloves against the ice wall, but that didn't help at all, since it just went the opposite direction.

"That's unexpected…" Armstrong stated.

Edward gawked, then yelled at Armstrong. "What the heck are you doing? You made it worse!"

Armstrong started to defend himself, but the Elric brothers started off into their own conversation.

"Armstrong!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. "You call that stopping Freezer?!"

"General?" Edward looked shocked, then I remember I didn't have my jacket on. "You have automail?"

**Will post more soon :)**


	2. Liore

"Not the time, Edward!" I growled. "We have to stop Freezer!"

Edward nodded and turned to his brother. "If they meet in the middle... Ah, dang it! It's Central Command!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Edward nodded, then the brothers replied. "He is gonna freeze it over!"

I cursed at my stupidity. "Why didn't I see it coming!"

"Al and I are gonna try and slow it down!" Edward informed me. "Can you handle the transmutation circles?"

I nodded, then turned to Armstrong. "Lets get going!"

Armstrong and I split up into two groups, trying to find all the circles. After about the third one I came upon my dad, trying to burn down the ice wall, but then there was Armstrong using his alchemy. The wall came down tumbling.

"Wow, impressive." I laughed.

"Sloane!" My dad turned to me, shocked to see me."You okay?"

I nodded. "Don't have a scratch on me."

"Of course you don't!" He laughed.

Laughing, we made our way back to central Command, hearing about what we missed. Back at Central I left my dad to talk to Fullmetal, as I went to check up on Angel and the paperwork.

My eyebrow twitched in anger. Nothing change in my office, actually that isn't true, Angel was talking on the phone with who knows. She was laughing and flirting. Marching over to her, I grabbed the phone and slammed it onto the receiver.

"Didn't I give you orders to get this paperwork done by the time I got back!?" I yelled at the girl.

She started to pick up some things and working, but I wasn't going to have it. I grabbed her by the arm and threw outside and into the hall. "Find someone else to work under!"

I slammed the doors, then sighed. I looked to the paperwork and groaned, walking over there and sitting down. The papers were stacked high and it looked like I was going to die underneath them. Sighing, I grabbed my pen and started to work on them.

Around midnight I heard a knock at my door. Not looking up I told them to come in.

"Looks like you're working hard." Hughes voice sounded amused.

"I just fired Angel... I asked her to get this done before I got back, and obviously she didn't, so now I have to pull an all nighter to get done." I looked up at Hughes.

He laughed. "Can't find good help anymore."

I nodded, going back to work. Hughes stood there silently for a minute, but then said. "Edward is in the hospital."

My hand stopped for a moment, but then continued to write. "What does that have to do with?"

"I saw how you acted around him today." I swear I could hear the smile creep onto Hughes' fce. "You like him."

My hand slipped this time, I started to shake my head no, blushing at the mean time. "I d-don't like him! Y-you must imagining things!"

Hughes laughed, then placed a hand on my head, messing up my hair. "Whatever you say, kiddo. I'm heading over to talk to Roy's office, so I'll make sure to tell him you're staying here tonight."

I felt the blush on my cheeks grow redder. "Thanks, Hughes."

He smiled and turned to leave. In the silence I started to work on the paperwork again. but after an hour or two I felt my eyes start to close. I tried to fight it, but it came to a point where I just gave up and put my head against the desk, falling into a welcomed sleep.

I woke up with someone bursting through my door. I shot up from my spot and tried to refocus on the person who dared to interrupt my slumber.

"Edward?" I raised an eyebrow.

Edward stood there with his red jacket, giving me a stern look. His younger brother wasn't anywhere in sight. "I have something to ask of you."

"Oh, do you?" I laughed, leaning back into my seat.

He nodded his head. "I want you to come with me to Liore."

I studied him for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Eight..."  
I've been asleep for about six hours. Wait, it's eight and none of my subordinates are here. I let out a growl. "I'm going to kill them all."

"Who?" The blonde looked confused.

"Nevermind..." I waved the comment off. "You expect me to go to Liore with you, when I have this mountain of paperwork?" He nodded. I studied him for a moment. His eyes told me he really wanted me to go, and I knew I wanted to go also. Sighing I answered him. "Fine, but only because this is due in a week and I need a break."

Edward grinned. "Alright, go home and change, then meet us at the station!"

And like that he was gone. Sighing, I got up and started to walking back to my apartment. In my room, I strip off my military uniform. Walking over to my closet I got out a white tank top and pulled it over my head, then grabbed my black shorts and my black combat boots. My shorts went to my mid thigh, showing off my princess white skin. I didn't care if my automail showed, because honestly its a pain to hide it. Finally, I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, letting it hit my waist. I went over to my military uniform and took the silver pocket watch out of the pocket, then placed it my shorts pocket. It has been a long time since I wore normal clothes.

Finally ready to go, I ran to the stations, were I barely go there in time.

"Hurry up, Sloane!" I heard Edward call after me, already on the train. "You're going to miss the train."

I laughed. "Over my dead body."

Edward put his hand out, waiting for me to grabbed it. The train was getting faster, and if I didn't jump for his hand right now, I will be left behind. With a determined scream, I jumped. Edward catched my hand, making my body slam into his.

"Oh, and Edward?" I breathed. "Don't order me around."


	3. City of Hersey

**I don't own FMA:B, I do own Sloane. :) messaged me any ideas for the story, i love to have no ideas! please Review!**

There was a man speaking throughout Liore, speaking about God and his children. Edward, Al and I were sitting at a little coffee shop, The shop owner was at the three of us, trying to figure out why we were here in the first place.

"So what are you guys?" The owner asked us. "Like street performers or something?"

Edward choked on his juice, making it go everywhere. "Seriously, do we look like street performers to you?!"

I groaned, but didn't really blame the guy. We did in some way looked like street performers.

"Yeah, that's why I asked." He nodded.

Edward sighed and started to get up, with Al following, "Let's go, Al."

"Wait!" I said as Al's head hit the roof of the shop, knocking over the radio. "Nevermind..."

the shop owner leaned over his counter and yelled. "Hey! Easy, eh! I didn't mean nothin by it!"

The blonde went back to the shopkeeper with a smile. "Sorry, accident. we'll fix it."

"How's that?" The shopkeeper looked to Edward. "It's smash to heck!"

I laughed and said. "Watch and-"

"Learn." Fullmetal cut me off.

While we were talking, Al was on the ground with a piece of chalk, drawing a transmutation circle around the broken radio. People started to crowd around to see what the newcomers were doing. Finishing the circle, Al stood placing his hand over the other. "Okay! Here it goes!"

With a blue flash that I was all too familiar with, the radio was back to normal.

The townspeople awed at the fixed radio.

"There, see?" Edward smiled. "How's that?"

The shopkeeper eyes were wide. "Amazing! It's a miracle! You've been touched by the Sun God! Just like father Cornello!"

I couldn't help but laugh, getting a hard look from Edward.

"Touched by who now?" The blonde asked the people.

Al started to explain. "It's not a miracle-"

"It's alchemy." I finished for him.

A man standing by Al looked up at him and said, "Ah, so you two are alchemists! Right, I've heard of them."

I saw Edward grin, folding his arms to his chest. "Then, maybe you heard of us! We're the Elric Brothers!"

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "The Elric Brothers you say?

"Wait..." Another townsperson looked at the brothers with intrigued eyes. "I do know that name!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist," another smiled. "Edward Elric is that right?"

People started looking towards Al, while Edward was being ignored.

"Wow..." One person said. "So, you're the young prodigy he tells all the stories about?"

They keep crowding Al, and when Al was pushed far enough, he said. "No um... It's not me!"

The townspeople instantly looked towards me. "You mean she's the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Wrong Alchemist, bub." I sipped at my drink.

Then they finally turned to Edward. "What? You mean it's the little guy?"

"WHO'S LITTLE!?" Edward yelled. "COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, I DARE YOU!"

I cracked up laughing. Edward was so self conscious of his height that it hilarious! After all the towns people left, Edward sat down with a sigh.

With the radio back on and the guy talking again, Edward asked the shopkeeper. "So, what's with this guy on the radio?"

The shopkeeper, who was on the ground scared of Edward's outburst. "Th-that's-"

"Their leader, Father Cornello." I hopped off my seat.

"And how do you know that?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him. "Because I was originally going to have Armstrong come here, but apparently my dad slipped this one from me. I'll let this slide since it will be less paperwork for me to do."

"Is that all you Mustang's think about?" The blonde groaned. "Paperwork?"

I shrugged. "We sometimes think about-"

"Nevermind... I don't want to know." He turned back to the shopkeeper. "Tell me about this leader of yours."

"We were lost, until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the Sun God Leto." One townsperson said, then another one continued. "He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful. He can even resurrect the dead! his miracles are proof that what he says is true!"

I could see the wheels turning inside Edward's and Al'a head.

"So..." Fullmetal thought out loud. "This guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I got to see..."

He turned on his heel and started walking, with Al and I following. When I caught up with Edward I asked him, "Why are you so interested with this 'leader's' miracles?"

"Because..." Edward smiled at me. "That could be a Philosopher Stone."

I stopped dead in my tracks and actually studied Edward. With a keen eye I studied his arms. One was a bit bulkier than the other, then I studied his legs. His left one always made a heavier sound than the other. Then I looked to Al. Why didn't I see it before.

"Alphonse..." I gave him a hard look. "Your hollow in there... Aren't you?"

The brothers were silent, but eventually nodded. "My right arm and left leg are automail..."

"You did the greatest taboo." I stated. "Human transmutation..."

Edward nodded. "We were only little kids who wanted our mother back."

I was silent for a moment. If I was him I would probably have done the exact same thing. Sighing, I walked to him and grabbed his hand. "We are human, it is only natural to want something back once it's gone."

Edward blushed a little, but didn't let go of my hand. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go see what this Cornello guy is up to." I smiled, taking Al's hand now, running.

-Time Skip-

Cornell's display was something, I got to say. But he was cheating out the laws of Alchemy.  
"Are we going to check out the church, aren't we?" I asked Edward.

He nodded while he were walking towards that direction. "I want to ask him a few questions."

I sighed. "Don't get into trouble, Fullmetal. I don't want to explain to Central how I got our best military dog killed on his first mission."

"Aren't you coming with us, Sloane?" Al asked me.

"I want to look around the church, I'll meet you two later." I explained.

Edward smiled at me. "Don't get killed, Blue Flame!"

I couldn't help but tease him a bit. winking I said, "Never dream of it, Edward."

And I ran ahead. I ran straight past the main entrance, and towards the one close to the ends. the door lead to an huge space, but the only light that shone was the lamps on the wall.

I started to look for a secret door or something. "Come on... I know you're in here."

Why am I searching for a secret door? Because I got information that Cornello was hiding some suspicious people. Running my hand along the wall, I found some alchemy markings.

"What's this?" I grinned. "A secret door."

Only thing was... I could get through it. I should have brung Edward with me- Gunfire interrupted my thoughts. Instantly I knew that it was Edward causing that gunfire. Cursing, I ran out the door and towards the gunfire. Bursting through the door I saw Al's metal body on the ground, with his head right next to him and his older brother just glaring at a girl with brown and pink hair.

"Good!" A old fat man, Cornello, with a red stone ring on his finger smiled. "God Leto is pleased. You have done well my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the others as well."

"Didn't I say not to get into trouble, Fullmetal?" I walked over to Al's head and picked it up.

Cornello looked to me and asked. "Who are you?"

I looked up at him and glared. "The name is General Sloane Mustang or better known as The Blue Flame Alchemist."

"What?!" The fat man stepped back. "Hurry, Rose! Shoot the girl too!"

"Haven't you made her do enough already?" Al sat up from the ground.

Cornello groaned in shock.

Al reached for his head, which I gladly gave him, he stood back up.

"B-but...Your Head... Have... I thought you were." Said the girl who I was assuming was Rose.

Edward frowned and explained. "Don't worry about it, he's pretty solid." he finished his sentence by tapping on Al's armor.

The younger brother finally put his head back on and said. "Yeah. See? No harm done."

Rose gasped, while Cornello said astonished. "An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks!? You still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!"

The old man stepped back, then pulled a lever, releasing a beast. It's head was a lion, the middle a bird and the tail was some kind of lizard. "And I believe my chimera should be up to the task!"

"A Chimera..." I smiled at it.

Edward looked over at it and said, "So this is the sort of thing you do with the Philosopher's stone? That's just twisted…Anyway…Looks like I need a weapon." He clapped his hands together, then knelt to the ground. There was the alchemy flash and then a long spear come out of the ground.

Cornello studied him, then was shocked. "No transmutation circles!? So the State Alchemist highly isn't just for show. You truly are gifted! However…Your little spear is no much for Chimera's craws and tears through iron!"

The chimera's claws came down, but Edward quickly tried to blocked them., but the claws broke the spear and scratch his left leg. Edward laughed, then said, "You've shredded my pants!"

His metal leg showed as plain as day now the bottom half of his pants were gone. Then the chimera's claws broke, and Edward kicked the chimera away. "But, I guess those claws don't do so well against beasts!"

The chimera was back on it's feet, but this time coming towards me.

"Sloane!" I heard Edward yell.

I smirked at the chimera as it was charging. "Fair warning... I don't like cats!" snapping my fingers, blue flame came out like a whip and made the chimera hit against the wall.

"AGH!" Cornello screamed. "Bite them!You stupid beast!"

It charged at Edward again, this time the blonde let him bite down on his right arm. "You like that kitty? Go on... Get a good taste!" he throw the chimera off him, causing it to be knocked out cold.

I shook my head at Edward, always trying to look cool. I watched Cornello's eyes grow wide. "Your arm. A brother trapped in armor! I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

The blonde pulled off his red jacket, revealing the metal right arm, then glared up at the old man. "Why don't you come down here and try me! I'll show you real quick who the novice is!"

I took a stepped towards Edward and grabbed his hand, whispering. "Edward... I hope you have a plan."

I could see the corner's of his mouth turn up. Great... We didn't have one.

"Rose..." Cornello turned his attention back to the girl. "This is the price of their sin...These fools attempted human transmutation…The greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!"

I looked over to Rose. Her eyes were wide, and thinking, like she was remembering something. "Oh, no..."

"This is what happens when you try to play God, or whatever you want to call it..." Edward held out his arm. "Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?"

Hearing Cornello laugh, he said. "So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric…Not even half a man...! Heck, not even half a boy!"

"And what are you?!" I screamed back at him. "You're nothing without that Philosopher's stone!"

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, a thank I think.

Al finally spoke up. "Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt."

"Don't be absurd! Why, so you can use it for yourself!? Please…If you fools are really so eager to play God," Cornello placed a hand to his cane, a red flash happened and it turned into a machine gun. "Then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!"

Edward quickly went to make a wall, as I snapped my fingers. As soon as the fire dipursed, Edward called out from behind the wall. "Nah. Me and god, we don't get along too well. Even if I went... he'd probably just send me right back here."

Cornello growled, then Al grabbed Rose, then Cornello started shooting.

"Bullets can't stop me!" I yelled, snapping my fingers.

"This way!" Edward clapped his hand and made a entrance, but I kept snapping away. "Sloane!"

I didn't budge a muscle, but then I felt Edward pick me up and fling me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping! What do you think I'm doing?" He screamed back at me.

"Trying to get yourself in more trouble!" I could feel my cheeks turn red.

We bursted out the doors, scaring the men that stood guard, and started running down the hallway. I saw Cornello giving his men orders, then they chased after us. I clutched onto Edward's back even tighter.

"That's far enough." I heard a man say behind me.

I turned my head to see a group of people with weapons. "What are you gonna do, boy? You're unarmed and outnumbered." Said one of them.

"Oh, Sloane?" Edward sounded a little too happy. "How about showing them a fire trick?"

"Look, just come quietly." Another man said. "We don't wanna have to rough you up."

I couldn't help but laugh. "My pleasure..."

Snapping my fingers, I made them go flying out of our path. As we continued running there was another group, but Al quickly took care of that. With me on Edward's shoulder still, we laughed ourselves away from the church. Once outside, Edward put me down.

"Al, we are going to tell this whole city how their' leader' really is." Edward continued to explain the plan. But stopped to look at me and Rose. "I want you two to go with Al."  
"Excuse me?" I objected, as Rose nodded.

Edward groaned. "I just want you to be with Al okay?"

I studied him for a minute then realized it. "You're worried about me..."

"What!" His cheeks went red. "I-uh... You, I mean-"

"Save, Fullmetal." I grinned. "Just hurry up and get this over with, I have paperwork to do!"

Al, Rose and I walked up to the bell tower and got the bell. The Al started to draw circles.

"What do you think of Conello now, Rose? He just open fire. He didn't care if you're in the way." Al said.

"But…that's because…": She started to defend Cornello, but stopped herself. "What he said back there was true isn't it?"

I looked straight into her eyes and nodded. "Yes..."

"So, you too..." She studied me. "You tried to-"

"No..." I cut her off, glaring. "The reason I have this is something I don't regret."

Al stopped working. "We are not evil. All we wanted is to see our mom's smile again. But our transmutation failed. What we made…wasn't even human. We've learned our mistake I the hard way. People don't come back from the dead. No doubt."

Rose looked scared. "That's not true... I mean-"

"Alchemy is based on "the Law of Equivalent Exchange"...The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous..." Al looked up at us, taking off his helmet. "It cost my brother his left leg...and it cost me my whole body...Do you see it...? "Down in the base of his armor, was a blood seal. "My brother drew that with his own blood. His leg had been taken. He was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain he was in...But through all that, he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul, and bonded me to this suit of armor." Al put his helmet back on and went back to drawing the transmutation circle. "Now, I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal, too. It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way... But that's the path we chose... All we can do is keep moving."

Rose looked down, her bangs covering her face, her body shaking. "But, father Cornello said…He said he could do and he promised me…Just because you and your brother failed but that doesn't mean…It doesn't mean he will!"

Al was silent... So I spoke instead. "It's impossible, Rose. And the consequences for trying are right in front of your eyes." I gestured to Al.

A blue flash was made, then Al picked up the makeshift speaker and held up.

"There you are, you infernal brat!" Cornello growled.

"Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here...? All I want are some straight answers about the stone." Edward's voice come through the speaker. "Tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way... or we could get the military involved."

"Agh!...Ask your questions." the old man growled.

"You could do anything with the Philosopher's stone, right...?" Edward confirmed. "So why waste all of that power performing phony "miracles"?"

"Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army!" You could hear the greediness in Cornell's voice. "A legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die! In a few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this mindless horde upon the world! And I'll use the Philosopher's stone to tear this country apart. Who knows? I might even carve you out a slice for you!"

Then Edward started laughing.

"Wait, what are you laughing about?" Cornello asked.

Edward's laughter died. "I knew it…you really are a novice, aren't you?"

"Get off me that thing…!"

Al didn't look to Rose. "They were never in miracles Rose. He lied to you. And he lied to everyone."

One the church stairs Al, Edward were talking. I just got done putting the bell back. Then I saw Rose walk up with a gun, pointing it at the brothers.

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Rose..." Al sighed.

Edward gave her a stern look. "Look, I was just saying, it was a fake. It wasn't real. Besides, it's shattered now."

"Liar!" I didn't even have to think about it, I quickly ran in front of Edward, protecting him with my own body. I knew I suprised the blonde alchemist because I heard him gasp a little, but I didn't move a muscle. "You kept it for yourself, didn't you!? So you can use it on your bodies...That's right! And so you can try to bring your mother back again!"

"You shut up!" Edward screamed. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the most pained expression I have ever seen. It made me want to hug him and tell him it will be alright. " People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever. Not ever!"

Rose fell to the ground, shaking in despair. "But he promised me...he said if I prayed, it would happen...A miracle..."

Edward grabbed my hand and started walking past her, but stopped when she spoke once again.

"That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do... Please..." She begged him.

The older Elric's grip on my hand was tight. Hurting a little because it was his metal hand. "I can't tell you that...You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path."

And we walked off.

Edward didn't let go of my hand, not once. Even when we were on the train. He didn't talk, but after a few hours he finally asked.

"Why did you jump in front of me, Sloane?" Edward was looking out the window and not at me, but I could see the blush crawling onto his cheeks.

I didn't answer for a minute, but then said. "I have my reasons..."

"Please, Sloane." Al said in his cute little brother voice. "Tell us..."

Did this also peek Al's interest? Did they not have people do that- Of course... Their mother died when they were little.

"Did it because..." My cheeks felt hot. "You are actually someone very special to me, Edward."

The blonde's head whipped towards me. "What? But, we've only known each other for a few days!"

"You'll find out someday, Edward." I yawned and laid my head onto Edward's lap. "And only then... Will you know who I really am."

Yawning one more time, I fell asleep.

**I will try to update soon! And check out my tumblr also; crazywiter! ;)**


	4. An Alchemist's Anguish

**me no own FMA:B, I own Sloane though. I think I did a creeoy job with this chapter, but all well! Enjoy and please review!**

When we got off the train, it was straight to the office. I didn't even bother to change into my uniform. Though we walked slowly, I was still eager to get that paperwork done.

"Hurry up!" I ordered the brothers.

"Why should I?" Edward yawned. "I just have to report to Colonel Stupid-"

I gave Edward a hard glare. "Watch it, Fullmetal... That's my Dad you're talking about."

The blonde swallowed, and picked up the pace.

Once we got there, we has to split ways. "Don't get into trouble, Fullmetal!"

"Ha!" Edward smiled. "And you get your paperwork done!"

"Bye, General Mustang!" Al waved.

I laughed as I walked to my office. I was suprised to see all my subordinates actually working really hard.

"What the-?" I raised an eyebrow.

The all looked up, then scrambled to stand and salute me. "Welcome back, General Mustang! How was your trip?"

I laughed, then smiled. "It was fine, but I have to ask... Why are you here so early?"

Lieutenant Jean Lonwood, a tall brunette cutie with big brown eyes. smiled. "We heard you fired Angel, Sir. And we didn't want to take the chance of losing this job, Sir!"

"Good answer, soldier." I laughed. "Continue the hard work!"

I walked over to my desk and grabbed a random piece of paper. I finally got through my stupid subordinates... It only took firing the only other girl in my office. I was reading about different things, and signed many papers. After two hours of doing this, I found one paper that caught my eyes.

"Huh?" I read the paper in my hand closely. "What's this?"

The Iron Blood Alchemist was killed yesterday? It was that state alchemist murder... If he could defeat Iron Blood, then he must be strong. I read some more lines, then-

"What?!" I stood, making my officers jump. "Lonwood! Call Hughes and tell him I want all information on this case, and I want it yesterday!"

"Yes, sir."

I walked around my desk and opened the door.

"General Mustang, where are you going?" Private Henry Bonds, a short man with black hair and green eyes to complement.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "To talk with the devil..."

I had a fixed location in mind. My father's office. I didn't stop to talk to Riza or Havoc, I just walked right into his office.

"Huh? Sloane?" Dad put down the paper he was reading. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Fullmetal?" I got straight to the point.

Dad was hesitated to answer, then sighed. "I sent them to the Sewing Life Alchemist..."

"I see..." I mused that over. "I shouldn't have gone to Liore."

Dad looked at me, suprised, but then sobered. "there was nothing you could have done..."

I nodded. "Even so, you don't know what would have happened if I did stay."

"In all honesty, Sloane." Dad got up from his seat, walked over and hugged me. "I'm glad you weren't in the city... If you were I do believe Scar would have targeted you instead."

"I guess God has more in store for me." I sighed.

My dad's chest shook with laughter. "Hurry up, and get back to work."

I nodded, then left the room.

Back in my office Hughes was harassing my officers. They were all in the corner, with Hughes talking about his family again.

"Hughes!" My eyebrow twitched. "Stop harassing them!"

-Edward, at Nina's-

Trying to cram all this information was getting hard. After a few hours of doing this, I heard Al's familiar clank. "Brother?  
I looked up from my book. "What is it, Al?"

"Do you like Sloane?"

"Ah!" I threw up my book, and fell onto my back. I knew my face was red because it was hot. "W-why do a-ask?"

Al laughed. "Because I saw the way you held your hand, and the way you looked at her."

I shot up, off the ground. "I have only known her for two days!"

"But that doesn't mean you don't feel a connection with her." Al laughed, then grew quite. "Even I do... She just feels... Right, like she's suppose to be there, with us."

I got redder. "She doesn't treat us like we are a beaten up dog..."

"Or we are broken."

I nodded.

"Or crazy."

I nodded.

"She's pretty cute isn't she?"

"Yes, she- AH!" I fell again, then glared up at Al. "That was dirty!"

Al laughed heavy harder. "At least you admit it."

My face grew hotter, then turned back to the books. "Go back to reading, Al!"

-Back at Central, sunset.-

All my subordinates went home early, a reward for getting all the paperwork done.I headed over to my dad's office, with a stack of papers under my arm.

"Hey, Havoc!" I called out the blondie.

Havoc stood and saluted. "Yes, sir?"

I gave him a small smile. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"I'm just heading over to get the Elrics." He explained.

"Even better!" I grinned.

Havoc sighed, and lead the way to the cars. Hopping in shotgun, I started to read through papers as Havoc drove. In what seemed like two minutes, we arrived.

"You gonna come in?" Havoc asked.

My eyes not leaving the paper I shook my head. I was reading the information Hughes gave me, trying to figure out how Scar was exactly killing the state alchemists. Yes, they exploded from the inside, but how? I never heard of any type of Alchemy that could do that. It almost sounds like human transmutation. But the other question to consider is, who is he doing it? What's his reasoning?

"Who are you?" I pondered out loud.

With two doors opening, Havoc and the Elrics got into the car.

"General?" Al noticed me sitting in front.

I turned around and smiled at the younger brother, but then noticed face was bright red. "Edward? Why is your face red? Are you getting sick?"

Edward's eyes went wide, then get even redder. "No! It's just- what are you doing here, General?"

"I needed a ride home," I laughed. "It just happens that Havoc was coming to get you."

"I see..." Edward grew quite.

I studied him for a moment, but got distracted by Al asking a question.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some boring paperwork, that Edward would hate." I grinned. "But, let's not talk about that. How was Mr. Tucker's house?"

Al then started telling me about their stay at the Tucker's. I laughed at the part where Alexander jumped on Edward.

"Yeah, Nina's a sweetie." I laughed.

Edward looked up at me, suprised. "You know her?"

Nodding, I smiled. "I was once interested in bio alchemy, so my dad suggested me to Tucker."

"Maybe, you should visit sometime!" Al beamed.

"Maybe..." I smiled.

Back at my apartment, I went over the paper's over and over, eventually I memorized them. Around eleven the apartment door opened and walked in my dad.

"Late night?" I asked.

He groaned, nodding. "So much work..."

"Anything about Scar?" I asked.

"Nothing." Dad started for his bedroom door. "Goodnight, Sloane."

I smiled at my dad. "Goodnight."

My thoughts wandered off Scar and onto Shou Tucker. I haven't been over to play with nina in a long time... But, Mr. Tucker always gave me the creeps. The story about his wife and when he got his state alchemist registration, seem too close together. But, I didn't pursue the topic and went off to bed.

I woke up at four, showered and got dressed in my military blues and my white gloves, then pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail. Pulling on my shoes,I quickly ate breakfast and started walking towards work.

Again I was suprised to see all my subordinates there.

"Wow, keep this up and I think this will be a routine." I smirked. "Lucky for you, there isn't a lot to work on today... And at noon, I'm leaving to go somewhere. So, I hope you already have plans to help someone else or else."

I sat down at my desk and started to write a report about Liore. Around about the time I was going to leave I got a phone call.

"General Mustang speaking." I answered.

"Sloane..." It was Hughes on the other line. "I just got information that Scar fled on a train."

I cursed. "Of course he did... Well, tell me if there is any more info, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

I hung up the phone and started towards the Tuckers.

By the time I got there, Al, Edward and Nina were playing outside. Edward was chasing after her, his arms was transformed to a catching type of thing. Laughing, I walked onto the yard.

"Big sister!" Nina grinned at me, then jumped off her dog and ran towards me.

I knelt to the ground, and hugged the little girl. "Hi, Nina. It's been a while."

"Did you come to play?" She asked.

"If that's alright with Edward." I smiled.

Nina smiled and said. "Little Big Brother was saying all day how he wanted you to show up already!"

My face felt red and looked towards Edward, who was blushing too. "Did he now?"

"Yeah!" Al confirmed.

I watched Edward closely as Alexander jumped on him. Laughing, I swung Nina onto my shoulders and ran around. We played like that for awhile.

"You can't catch me, Fullmetal!" I smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward grinned evilly. "Watch me!"

Laughing, I ran away. Edward was a close behind.

"Hurry up, Shortie!" I laughed.

Edward glared, then jumped at me. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"Ah!" I yelled and Edward's body slammed into mine.

When opened my eyes again, Edward's face was only a few inches from mine. Both our faces turned bright red, and we jumped away from each other. "I-um... I have some paperwork to do!"

"Ah!" Nina whined, and caught my hand. "Will you play with me tomorrow too?"

I looked down at the little girl and couldn't help but smile. "I'll have the Elrics to come get me before they leave."

I didn't go to work that day, the Elrics and I went and walked the town. After a while of walking, we sat down at a restaurant and talked.

"So..." Edward looked at me. "How is it to have Mustang as a father?"

I smiled at him. "A bit over protective, but other than that he is like my best friend."

"Really?" Al said suprised.

"Yep." I nodded. "Got anymore questions for me?"

The blonde nodded, grinning. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."  
"How old were you when you got your silver pocket watch?'

"Twelve and a half."

"How old were you when Mustang adopted you?"

"Seven."

"Favorite color?"

"Gray."

"Your secret crush?" Al asked.

Without thinking I started to say, "Ed- I mean, no one!"

"No one, huh?" Al laughed evilly. "It sounded like you were about to say; Edward."

I looked to Edward and he wasn't looking at me, but his face was red. "No- I... Whatever, Al! Let's get going to the Tucker's!"

Edward nodded in agreement. We all stood up and made our way to the Tucker's. Al knocked on the door and opened it. " Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" we walked into the house. "Huh? Mr. Tucker?"

"Hey!" The older brother looked around. "Nina?"

"Mr. Tucker?" Al and I called.

Al went for Tucker's study, and opened the door.

"There you are!" Edward smiled. "So, you are home!"

Tucker looked over his shoulder, with a creepy smile. "Yes..."

I felt it... I knew there was something wrong. I heard Edward gasp, and looked where he was looking and gasped myself.

Tucker looked us head on now, with the same creepy smile. "I did it boys. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech. Here, let me show you. Listen to me...that person over there, that's Edward."

"That person... Ed...ward." The chimera sounded out.

"Yes, that's very good. Well done!" The creator of this creature praised.

"That's amazing! It can actually talk."Edward leaned forward, amazed by the talking chimera. Even I was... But, it still didn't sit right with me

"Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification." Tucker stood and sighed.

""That person... Ed...ward. That person... Ed...ward. That person... Ed...ward." The chimera repeated. "Big Brother Ed."

My eyes went wide. No... It couldn't be, but I guess Edward was thinking the same thing. "Mr. Tucker... When did you first get your state certification?"

The man thought about for a moment. "Let's see... It was about two years ago."

"And when did you wife leave you?" The Blonde alchemist sounded angry.

"That was two years ago, too."

I shook my head, knowing where Edward was leading with this. I knelt down next to Edward and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, trying to comfort me.

"I just have one more question for you..." He was still not looking. "Nina and Alexander... Where are they?!"

Al gasped, as I let a tear roll down my face silently. Edward's eyes looked dangerous and scary, his grip on my hand was tight. Tucker looked around at us with a frown. "Dang brat, figuring out so quickly!"

Edward let go of my hand and jumped at Tucker, slamming him against the wall.

"Brother!" Al yells, shocked.

"Oh yeah, I figured it out. You did it again!" the Blonde screamed at Tucker. "Two years ago, it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"

As he was yelling at Tucker, I went over to Nina and just looked at her. She was once a cute little girl... Now look at her.

"I don't see what you're so upset about..." The man smiled. "This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand."

I heard Edward's grip tighten on Tucker."SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that?! Your own daughter?!"

Ticker laughed maniacally."Someone's life, you say? Ha ha, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist... Look at your leg, your arm, at your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard metal meeting flesh as Edward punched Tucker.

"We are the same! We're the same...you're just like me!" Nina's father laughed.

There was another punch."We're not!"

"Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us," Tucker persisted Edward. "And we took it! We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!"

I stood up, with my hands shaking, I glared at the Sewing Life Alchemist and wished him dead.

"NO! Not me! Alchemists don't... Do that!" The blonde punched him again, the screamed. "I'm not... I'm NOT!"

"Brother! If you keep this up, he'll die!" Al yelled at his older brother, but it was me who stopped him.

I snapped my fingers, flames going into the space between Edward and Tucker. "That's enough! Tucker will be condemned by his crimes by the right means of justice, but not by you, Fullmetal!"

Edward stared at me, then stepped away from Ticker, letting him slump to the ground.

"Ed..ward...no. Daddy...do you hurt? Daddy?" Nina walked over to her father and asked.

Al knelt to the ground and petted Nina's head. "I'm sorry... Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"Can we play...now?" She asked us. "Can we play now?"

The image of the cute little girl appeared in my mind, and I felt my heart shatter. I turned to Tucker, glaring.

He was holding the silver pocket watch, like it was his lifeline. "I made it just in time... I get to remain a State Alchemist. I passed!"

Edward with a disgusted look on his face, kicked the pocketwatch out of Tucker's hand and growled,"Like heck you're staying a State Alchemist. Like heck."

"Can we...play now?" Nina asked again.

I looked to Edward, but he just closed his eyes and screamed. Walking over to Edward, I wrapped him into a hug. "There's nothing we can do... I'm sorry..."

"Sloane?"

"I'm sorry..." I cried, Edward's arms finally wrapping around my waist. "I'm sorry, Edward. This isn't fair."

Edward buried his head into the nook of my neck. "Sloane..."

Soon after the military took us back to Central. It was raining, as we Al and Edward sat on the steps. I was looking up at the sky as my father came out the two doors.

"If there ever was an example of the Devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it." Riza stated.

"The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart when it comes to interfering with other people's lives." My dad walked down the steps and past the three of us. "We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is...right, Fullmetal? You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to shut down like this every time?"

I looked down at Edward, and watched him.

"We may be called dogs of the military... We may even be cursed as devils. It doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods! We're human." Edward stood up and shouted. "We're only human!" The quietly he said, "We can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So what good are we then?"

I felt my knees give out, but the hard concrete didn't come. I looked up and saw that Edward caught me. "She was only a little girl... She was suppose to grow up, then have kids of her own. She wasn't suppose to die."

Edward's eyes softened, then crushed my body to his. "I know..."

Later that night, I got a call from Armstrong. Nina was killed, along with her father...

**Update soon! And please Update! :)**


	5. Rain of Sorrows

**Wow... I am writing a lot! Jeez... Hope you people are happy! Don't own FMA:B, I own Sloane though :)**

I was at the crime scene early in the morning. Their bodies were covered, but blood was everywhere. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't even bother to listen to Armstrong and Hughes' conversation. My eyes didn't leave the blanket.

"Sloane?" My father called my name.

I looked up at him, trying to look strong. "Yes?"

"You look a little pale." He looked at me with concern. "Why don't you go home?"

And like that my General mind took over. I stood up straighter and glared. "I am not going anywhere! You know anything about this case, you will tell me! I what to find out who did- wait..."

I was going to hate myself late, but I pulled the blanket back and gasped. I turned to Hughes. "This doesn't match his pattern."

Hughes nodded. "No it doesn't."

"You sound as though you were expecting this." Dad studied us. "Fill me in."

(I apologize... if I keep getting the place wrong... and that i changed some things, i didn't mean to! its just sorta happened)

Back at headquarters we were gathered around filling my dad in.

"Scar? Because of his face?" Dad asked.

Hughes nodded."Yeah, we don't really know anything about him, so that's what we're calling him."

"Our target is both unidentified and elusive. The only information we've been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead." Armstrong explained.

My dad nodded, understanding what we were saying."Yes, I've heard stories about that man... That's who you're trying to hunt down?"

I nodded my head. "Yes... I got assigned to this case a few days ago."

"By order of the military police command center. Meanwhile, all my other work is piling up." Hughes started to rub his head. "Ugh, my head hurts."

Armstrong continued, "He's killed five people in Central, all State Alchemists. His body count nationwide is up to ten."

"Five days ago, he took down old man Grand." Hughes Said gloomily.

My dad looked up shocked."The Brigadier General?! But...he's an expert in weapons transmutation!

"That shows you how dangerous this guy is. You should increase your escort and lay low for a while. Nobody will blame you. Please..." The glasses wearing family man smiled. "I'm asking as your friend. You, Sloane and Tucker are the only State Alchemists of note in this area, right?"

"Oh no!" Us Mustangs said together.

We shot hurried down the hallways, getting mean together and loaded into cars. I got in with my dad, with Riza driving like a madman.

"Please get there in time..." I prayed.

With every minute passed, my nerves got more crazier and crazier. My legs started shaking and my hands sweating.

"Sloane, it's going to be alright." Dad rubbed my back.

Riza made a sharp turn, then pulled the car to a screeching stop. As soon it was safe, I jumped out and gasped. Edward was on the ground, with Scar's hand inching towards Edwards head. My dad raised a gun and fired. "That's enough! You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

I ran over to Edward and placed myself between him and Scar, glaring.

Scar looked up to me, then my dad."Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them to something else, something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. as an agent of God, I am here to hand down his judgement. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well."

"Oh, is that right?" Dad smirked. He threw Hawkeyes his gun and started walking forward. "You guys stay out of it."

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Hawkeye tried to say something.

"Dad!"

Scar gave me a glance, then said. "Colonel Mustang...so this is the Flame Alchemist. Volunteering yourself to receive judgement. This is truly an auspicious day!" Scar started to run forward.

Dad fixed his glove and smirked wider. "So you know who I am, and you still want to challenge me? Bad decision!"

Hawkeye ran forward, tripping my dad, then raising her guns and shooting at Scar. Scar run backwards, and hid behind a brick wall.

"Hey, Hawkeye, what the heck did you do that for?" Dad complained.

She put down her gun."You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back".

I moved from my spot, stood by my dad.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's kind of hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh?" Havoc had his hand out, feeling the rain.

"It is fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemist. For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission, right here and now!" Scar stepped out.

Out from behind Scar, Armstrong jumped out. "I'd like to see you try it!"

"A newcomer..." Scar noticed, then dodged his attack.

Havoc went over to where I was and helped Edward up. I turned to my dad, ignoring Armstrong's fight, and hit him on the head. "Stupid Father!"

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled at me. 'And why did you have to hit me with your right hand?"

"Because, you could have gotten yourself killed! Then what would I have left, huh?" I yelled back, then sighed. "Thank the heavens that you have Hawkeye or else you would probably been dead already."

Dad rubbed his head. "I know..."

"Non-alchemists may fail to see the inherent truth of that statement, but we understand, don't we, Scar?" I heard Armstrong say.

"So this killer is an alchemist, too?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

That's it! The stages with the transmutation process are construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction. This guy just must stop at the deconstruction phase.

With a serious face, Havoc asked, "But if Scar is an alchemist as well," doesn't that mean he's strayed from whatever his 'ways of god' are, too?"

"And what would be his reasons for only targeting alchemists with state certification?" Dad pondered.

As Armstrong and Scar fought, I noticed that Scar was studying Armstrong more than fighting. He was looking for an opening. I growled, then snapped my fingers, blue flames shooting between the two alchemists.

Scar turned to me, shocked. "What?! I thought you can't make flames in the rain!"

"That's my father!" I smirked, then snapped again, moving him into a corner. "I'm the new and improved Flame Alchemist! And I hope you remember my name! Because it's The Blue Flame Alchemist!"

That's when Hawkeye started shooting. Knocking his glasses off.

"You get him?" dad asked her.

Hawkeye shook her head. "He's too fast. I only grazed him with one shot."

Armstrong gasped. "Red eyes, and brown skin.. That's means he's-"

"Of course!" My dad cut off Armstrong. "He's an Ishvalan!"

Scar growled something, then there was a flash and he made a huge crater. Disappearing into the sewers.

"What a cheater..." I growled, then walked over to Al. "Hey, you okay?"

Al looked up at me, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

I heard Edward come walking towards us. And I saw Al ignore him.

"Al! Talk to me!" Edward called his brother. "Are you alright?"

Al still didn't talk. "Come on, Al! AL, do you hear me?" That's when Al punched his older brother.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to!?" Al yelled. "What kind of idiot are you?!"

Edward got up and shouted back at his brother. "No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!"

Al punched him again. "Which is exactly why you're an idiot!"

"Why do you keep punching me like that?" The blonde alchemist held his cheek. "If I'd run away, you could have been killed you know that?! Ah, Sloane?"

I sent a glare to Edward. "Don't even try it! You deliberately put yourself in danger! What would have happened to Al if you got yourself killed? You're the only person he gots left!"

"Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!" The younger brother shouted.

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff!" The blonde yelled back. "I'm still your older brother, got it!?"

"I'll say it all I want to!" Al grabbed his brother by his shirt "Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on, learn more about alchemy. You could find a way to get out bodies back, and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won;t allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!" Then suddenly Al's arm came off. "Oh, great! And now my arm's come off because my brother's a big, fat idiot!"

"We're really falling apart, aren't we brother?" Edward's head hung low. "We look like we belong in a junkyard."

"But, we're still alive." Al stated.

"Hm... We are."

I moved over to Edward, as Riza draped her jacket over his shoulders. Armstrong stood by Al, with his arm resting on his shoulder and Havoc standing by Riza. Edward looked up at me, confused. I finally let myself break down, resting my head onto Edward's shoulder.

"Sloane?"

I cried. "You ever try this stupid again, I'll kill you myself!"

"But-"

"No, Edward." I cut him off, my head not leaving his shoulder. "You're too special to me, and to Al. I am willing to lose many things, but you are one thing i never want to lose. You understand?"

I heard him chuckle. "Yes..."

"AH! What are you doing to my daughter, Fullmetal!?" I felt my dad grab me by the waist, then lift me from the ground, carrying me bridal style. "Come on, let's get you home."

I nodded, hiding my face in his jacket. "Dad... Don't do anymore stupid things."

"I can't make that promise..." He sighed. "But I can promise that I will never give up trying to live."

"Good enough, I suppose." I smiled, and fell asleep to the sound of my father's heartbeat.

**Please Review!**


	6. Hidden Truths

**me no Own FMA:B. I really worked hard on this, I think some parts are cheesy, but I love them anyway! :) Please Review!**

It been two weeks since Scar attack, and Edward went to get his automail fixed. Paperwork and more paperwork... Having to write a report on the attack on Fullmetal and Scar. It was a pain in my butt, and I knew some of these documents were just to tick me off because they weren't even suppose to be in my office. There was a bunch of papers that were just random crap, so I just snapped my fingers and burned them up.

"Stupid, military thinking they can put this all on me because I'm the youngest." I grumbled. I flipped through some more papers when a messenger came walking through my door. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"You have been transferred to Central, General Mustang!" He saluted me, then gave me some a document that was signed by Fuhrer Bradley. "You are to leave immediately!"

I read over the document, then grinned. "Lonwood! Have this paperwork taken to Colonel Mustang's office! Then have my stuff sent to Central! Bonds, run to the train station and get me a ticket, then wait for me there!"

"Yes, sir!" They nodded and started working.

I went straight to my apartment, and packed my suitcase with my clothes. Then finally changed into my common clothes. Suitcase in hand, I found Bonds waiting with my ticket.

"Here you go, sir." He handed me the ticket. "Oh, sir? Are we being transferred too?"

"Now, they were only orders for me, you are being split up into different quarters." I said. "Oh, and tell Colonel Mustang I'll give him a call once I'm settled!"

Bonds saluted and watched me board the train.

I sat down in a empty row, I was surrounded by normal citizens and families. I smiled at the new opportunities that looked ahead of me.

A two hours onto the train, men started to get up. I studied them, bored, but something caught my eye. It was a black gun, at one of the mens hip. I watched the men more closely. One of them, stood on a seat and smiled.

"Listen up!" He got all the attention of the passengers. "There is a high up dog on this train! General Mustang! could you please surrender yourself, unless you want some passengers to start dying!"

This is why I hate taking the train, no matter what people find out that I'm on it, people that want me dead, and decided to target me and the passengers. Though this happened in two years...

"We have men all over this train!" The men yelled. "So just hand yourself over!"

On woman looked scared and asked. "What are you going to do with the General once you got him?"

The man laughed. "We are going to keep him hostage! Then trade him for money!"

That was the worst reason for kidnapping me... A man grabbed a little girl that was close to him and placed a gun to her head. "And with every minute passes, someone will die!"

And there's the punch line. I got up and stood in the aisle. "Huh? What are you doing, girlie? We don't want any heroics!"

"Put the girl down..." I sighed, closing my eyes. "You won't like the consequences if she dies."

I heard guns being raised."What did you just say?"

I opened my eyes and glared at the guns pointing in my direction. "You heard me..."

"We have no time to waste!" The leader yelled. "Shoot her!"

Everyone ducked down, covering their heads.

"I warned you..." I smirked, as the men pulled the triggers. I snapped my fingers quickly and blue flames bursted in front of me, not touching the passengers.

"Ah!" The leader dropped the girl. "Who are you?!"

Grinning, I snapped my fingers again, this time burning the men with guns. "The name is General Sloane Mustang, The Blue Alchemist."

The leader got down from his spot and fell onto the floor. "B-but you were suppose to be a man! Not a little girl!"

"Sorry I couldn't meet your requirements." I smirked, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now, call off your men... I want to ride out this trip quietly and peacefully. Make a move and I'll burn you alive."

Sighing, I went back to my seat and tried to fall asleep. I could hear the other passenger's talking about me, but I didn't care.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes greeted me at the station. "Sloane! How are you?"

"Train almost got hijacked," I laughed. "You know, same old, same old."

Hughes laughed and we started walking towards Central Command. "Did you hear about Central Library?"

I nodded. "Burned down... Must be a killer for you, since it held all the case records were stored there."

"Which is exactly why you're here!" He grinned at me. "You helped me on most of the cases, and hoped you remembered some of them."

"I don't know..." I shook my head. "I have been a little too busy, and I have been worried about the Elric brothers."

Hughes laughed and smiled down at me. "I was going to see them after I dropped you off, but you can come with me."

"Thanks."

We climbed into a car and started towards the Elrics.

"You sure you don't want to change into your uniform?"Hughes aske me as we entered Central. "People might think you're just a normal girl."

I laughed. "Maybe I need to be normal for once!"

Coming close to the Elrics door, I saw two people sitting outside. The blonde was yawning as we walked past, but quickly stood and saluted. Walking in Hughes grinned and yelled. "Yo!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Edward looked up suprised.

Him and his brother were sitting at a desk piled high with books. There was a girl with short brown hair and green eyes that hide behind glasses. She looked a little bit nerdy.

I felt two people grab my arms, holding me back. "Sorry, but we can't allow you to-"

"General Mustang?" Al asked, his older brother blushing by the sight of me. "What are you doing here?"

The two Lieutenants looked at me with shock. "Your a General?"

"But, you look like you're only fourteen!" The blonde one yelled.

My eyebrow twitched as I threw them off me. "I'M FIFTEEN!"

Hughes laughed. "Sorry, she hates it when people get her age wrong."

"How did you know we were here?" Edward asked, still a little red. "And why is Sloane here?"

"Major Armstrong told me you two were here!" The glasses wearing family man explained.

"And He just picked me up from the train station." I showed him my suitcase. "I got transfered."

Hughes walked to the desk and slammed his hands on it. "What gives, Ed? I told you to give me a shout, the next time you made it in Central!"

"Oh, eh..." Edward rubbed the back of his head. "Something urgent came up, sorry."

"It's just as well!" Hughes smiled. "I've been busy too!"

In the corner of my eyes I saw the two Lieutenants walk out the door to whisper about us.

I nodded. "Apparently the paperwork is stacking high, and needs some help with it."

"We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately..." Hughes sighed. "And we're still working on getting the Tucker Chimera situation settled."

Instantly I felt my heart squeeze of Tucker's name. Nina's face appeared and I hung my head low. It was still hard to think about her...

Hughes looked to me then to Edward. "Sorry... I guess that brings up some unpleasant memories, huh?"

The three of us didn't answer, as Hughes took a seat across from Edward. "Anyway... As if things weren't bad enough for us already..."

"The first branch had to burn down in the middle of all this." He continues.

Edward looked up and asked. "That's been a problem, huh?"

"A big one..." Hughes and I said, but he continued. "All our case records were stored in the stacks at that location; trying to work without' em, hasn't been a picnic,let me tell ya."

The two brothers looked up with wide eyes, as though they figured something out. I raised an eyebrow, curious what was up their sleeve.

"What?" Hughes asked them.

The two brothers slowly looked over to the girl with short brown hair. "Uhhh..."

"Huh?" The girl jumped, figuring out what they were thinking also.

"Hey, Lieutenant Colonel," Edward grinned. "I think I've got exactly the person you guys are looking for!"

The girl looked over to her right and said. 'Well, I have read the military's criminal case records, and I do remember them all."

"No way!" I said, surprised. "You're a saint!"

"That's all I need to hear, lady, you're hired!" Hughes grinned with determination in his eyes. "My office pays well, so don't worry!"

The girl took a step back. "Oh, I- You're saying you want me... Oh!" She looked over to the brothers. "Thanks so much! I'll have faith, just like you told me to..." Hughes grabbed her by the shirt and started dragging her out the door, forgetting about me.

"Come on now, right to work!" Hughes laughed, almost evilly.

The brothers and I started waving as Edward said. "She may no be thanking us for long..."

Once the door closed, Edward sighed and rested his chin on the table. "How did you put it again, Al...? 'I think dedication is a talent all on it's own.' Very smooth, little brother, very smooth."

I watched Al looked at his brother. "Well, it's something I always think when I see a certain someone I know."

Edward flipped the pen he held in his mouth and caught it. "In that case, a certain someone should hurry and get back to work, or you're gonna have to come up with a new motivation phrase."

"So, what are you two working on?" I finally asked.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "These are Doctor Marcoh's notes."

I sat down at the chair that Hughes was once sitting. I grabbed a random stack and looked it over. "Doctor Marcoh, huh? You mean the Crystal Alchemist?"

"You know him?" Al asked.

I shook my head. "I only heard about him... He's famous in the Ishvalan Civil War."

"What do you know about him, then?" Edward asked.

"Very little actually..." I put down the stack. "Every information I heard about I got from Armstrong."

Edward nodded. "Us too."

I smiled at the brothers. "Sorry, but I have to find me a place to stay, if you want any help just give the message to Hughes, he always seems to find me."

"We will." Al said happily.

"You need a place to stay?" The blonde asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."

Edward grinned. "If you help us out with cracking this code, we will host you until you can find a place."

I looked at him in shock. But then I thought about it. It would help save a couple bucks if I stayed with them. And I only came here to help with hughes, but now he has that girl... I smirked at Edward. "You got yourself a deal, Fullmetal."

Al gave me a pen and a stack of paper along with book. They told me their theories about the notes, and I nodded trying to find any information that could help. After a few hours of doing this, I stood up and stretched.

"Are you tired?" Al asked.

I nodded. "It's been a tiring day..."

"Brother..." Al looked to his brother who was still working. "Maybe we should go home, so Sloane can sleep."

Edward looked up at the mention of my name, he looked me up and down, then nodded. "I suppose."

They picked up some material so they could look it over back at their house, and Made our way to the apartments. I followed the brothers half asleep, not really caring where we went. In the apartment I noticed there was only two rooms. One the bathroom, the other was the bedroom.

"Where are you sleeping Al?" I asked him.

Al red eyes looked sad when he said. "I don't sleep... So you and Brother will be sharing the bedroom."

"Oh..." I looked to Edward, who wasn't really look at me. "I guess that's fine, but what will you be doing?"

"I'll be looking over the notes in here." Al laughed.

I couldn't help but smile up at him. Stretching I walked towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to change in here, so don't you dare come in or else you will find yourself extra crispy!"

"Like I would want to!" Edward shout at me, with a red face.

Laughing I closed the door. There was two beds, I chose the one against the wall. Placing my suitcase on the bed, I got out my pajamas. I got out some short shorts and one of my dad's black shirts that I claimed as my own. My dad's shirt was long enough that went to my knees, covering my shorts. I put my suitcase under the bed, and opened the door.

"Okay, I'm all done." I walked out.

The two brothers looked up and turned red. "Wha-!"

"Put some pants on, Sloane!" Edward yelled at me.

I stuck out my tongue, then showed him the shorts. "This is comfy, so I'm not changing!"

Edward looked away, still red. "Whatever, let's just go to bed..."

I walked over to Al and kissed the top of his helmet. "Night, Al."

"Ah!" Al gasped then blushed. "N-night, Sloane."

Edward and I walked to the bedroom and climbed into our separate beds. Snuggling under the covers I slowly fell asleep.

_Everything was white. Nothing was there, except a door and a white being, surrounded by a black cloud. I knew who it was... It was Truth. But suddenly Truth changed into my mother. She had black hair like mine, but she had dark brown eyes that looked black. She held a whip in her hands, and she was glaring down at me._

_"This is for your own good!" She growled._

_I screamed as the whip hit my arm, then my leg, and finally my back. Pain was crawling all up my body, holding it in its sick embrace._

_"Big sister?"_

_My heart stopped. I looked up and saw that my mother was holding Nina by the throat, blood dripping down her throat._

_"You want to help her don't you?" My mother laughed. "All you have to do is kill her... Put her out of her misery."_

_Suddenly, the cute little Nina turned into the Chimera Nina. Pain filled her eyes, begging me to end it. "B-big sister... It hurts."_

_"No!" I screamed. "No, this isn't real, it can't be!"_

_My mother wiped me again. "End her misery, or die yourself!"_

_She kept hitting me and hitting me with that whip. Blood stained my clothes, the pain unbearable. Finally I screamed, and looked towards the chimera, tears streaming down my face._

_"I-I'm going to s-stop the p-pain." I walked towards her. "I-I'm stopping t-the pain..."_

_I snapped my fingers, and chimera Nina exploded. That''s when I realized... I wasn't stopping hers... I was stopping my own._

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. The Fifth Laboratory

**Here you go! More Sloane and Edward goodness! :) Please review!**

I gasped awake, breathing heavily. This isn't the first time I've had this dream. It has been coming up for the past two weeks and every time I had to kill a different person that was special to me. My hands were shaking, I was scared. Scared that my mother would show up with her whip and start hitting me again. Scared that she would make me kill someone dear to me. In a panic, I got up and walked over to Edward's bed. The moon's light shined over his bed, making his blonde hair shine.

"E-Edward?" I shook him.

He groaned. "Not now, Al."

I shook him again. "Please, Edward."

He finally, but slowly opened his eyes. When he caught a glimpse of my face he shot up, eyes wide. "Sloane! What's wrong?"

"I... Had a nightmare." I cried. "I- Nina... My mother kept hitting me... S-she- and Nina-"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me down, and into his arms. He smoothed my hair down, as his other arm wrapped protectively around my waist. "It was only a dream..."

"She makes me kill..." I cried into his shoulder. "Every night I kill someone I love..."

"Your mother?" Edward whispered.

I nodded. "She scares me, Edward. She is always hitting me, always saying I need to be punished."

He was silent for a moment, then pulled away to look at me. The blonde cupped my face with his non-metal hand. "You mother hit you when you were younger?"

"Yes..." I cried, then leaned my head against his chest. "Until you came... You took me away, you saved me."

Edward stiffened. "Me? But how?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but you did..."

"Is that why you care for me?" He asked me. "And why you want to protect me?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Please don't hate me..."

Edward looked shocked at me question. He had a pained expression then hugged me tightly. "I could never hate you, Sloane."

And we sat there... Arms around each other. When my tears finally stopped I said, "Edward? I'm scared to go back to sleep."

"It'll be okay..." He said strongly. "I'll protect you this time."

When we woke up the next morning, we didn't really talk about what happened that night. We acted normally and went back to the library to research even more every day. And when we got back, I would climb into my bed and try to fall asleep. If I did I would find Edward sitting on the floor, holding my hand. But, If I didn't, Edward would walk over and comfort me until I fell asleep again. I never knew he could be this nice... He always looked strong, and protected with walls. Now, every time we studied and our hands touched by accidented, we would freak out and try to find something else to do, with our faces bright red. I knew AI was getting curious, but he didn't push the subject.

It was the tenth day we were in the library and Edward was studying hard. It was around three-thirty that Lieutenant Maria Ross, one of the two people guarding the Erlics, told me that Hughes called and asked me for some help with a case. I looked to Edward.

"You going to be okay here if I go?"

He blushed a little, then nodded. "Go do what you have to do."

"I will..." I started to walk out, but looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Oh and Edward. Make sure you eat, I don't need you dying on me from starvation!"

"You can't get rid of me that fast!" He grinned.

Laughing I waved to Al and started towards Hughes' office. When I got there, I saw the girl, who I learned her name was Sheska, was working hard on the burned case records.

"Hughes!" I smiled and waved to the Lieutenant Colonel. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Hughes was talking on the phone, talking about his kid again. When he saw me he grinned back. "Oh, guess who just walked in? Your very own daughter!"

On the other end I heard my dad yelled, "Give her the phone right now, you annoying pest!"

Hughes rubbed his ear and passed my the phone saying, "Stupid uptight Colonel."

"Hey, Dad." I said nervously.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. "You up and leave?! And You didn't even call me when you got there!"

I sighed, as I heard all the dangers I could have gotten myself into. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry that I didn't call. I was busy helping Fullmetal."

"Why are you doing that?" Dad asked.

"He said he would let me stay with him if I did."

"What!?" Dad screamed. "You're staying in the same house as him!? I thought you would have found an apartment already!"

I sighed. "Dad, I'm only doing it so I can save a few bucks, and plus... They need someone to back them up if they get themselves into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I have a feeling they are looking for danger..." I shifted the phone on my ear.

Hughes was giving me a look, but I brushed it off. "Anyway,Dad, I have to go."

I hung up the phone.

"So..." Hughes leaned back in his chair, grinning. "How's Ed?"

I felt my face turn red. Glaring at the man I growled. "He's fine!"

Hughes laughed, but his face grew serious. "On the more serious not, your office has been readied for you, along with some new officers. I chose them out myself."

"Oh, really?" I laughed. "So they must be hard workers, since you seem to always have time to bother my dad with stupid phone calls."

Hughes laughed. "Anyway... We also found you an apartment and already moved your stuff in."

"Is my dad blackmailing you or something?" I raised an eyebrow as he gave me a paper with all the information on it. "You never would have done this willingly."

Hughes sighed. "I rather do it, then have to get burned to a crisp."

I laughed. "So you're doing to save your own butt?"

"And Edward's." He grinned evilly.

I sent him a glare. "I'll start work tomorrow... I'm going to finish up today with the Elrics."

Hughes nodded and sent me off with a smile.

When I got close to the door I heard something crash and Edward scream, "The heck with it!"

Ross and Brosh slowly opened the door, then gasped. Books were everywhere, and paper's scattered along the floors. Edward was sitting on the floor, not looking at us.

I ran over to Al and got to my knees. He looked down at me.

"Sloane..."

"What did you guys do to this place?" Brosh said behind me. Ross following behind him, saying, "Don't get angry because you can't crack it. Throwing thing's won't help."

Al spoke up, his eyes looking depressed and angry at the same time. "We did crack it, we cracked the code and decrypted the notes."

I gasped, as Brosh said, "Really? You did? But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"There's nothing good about this, dang it...!" Edward punched the ground. "This is the devil's research... It should have been destroyed." He covered his face with his right hand. "Doctor Marcoh was right. It's evil."

"What's so evil about it?" Brosh asked.

I listened very carefully for the next words that would come out of Edward's mouth. "The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone... Is human life!" I covered my mouth and gasped, horrified of the thought. "In order to manufacture even a single stone, you have to make multiple human sacrifices."

Brosh took a step forward. "How could the military authorize research into something so horrible?!"

"I can't believe it..." Ross said, shocked. "How awful."

Edward groaned, still not looking up. "Do us a favor... Don't speak to anyone about this."

Brosh knelt down next to Edward. "But, sir..."

"Please!" Edward sounded like he was in pain. "Just pretend you never heard any of it."

The room was silent, and Brosh looked like he was about to something else, but I cut him off. "I think it's time for us to go back to the apartment."

The two of them looked at me and nodded, leaving to get a car ready.

I walked over to Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Edward?" He didn't answer me. "Edward?" Still no answer. "Ed?"

The blonde finally looked up at me, with a sad smile. "That's the first time you called me that..."

"Didn't think we were close enough to call each other nicknames." I returned the smile.

"No, I like it when you call me that." He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of black hair out of my face. "Makes me feel like we are the same age..."

I chuckled a little, then helped him up. "Come on, let's get you home... You too, Al."

With both brothers standing, I grabbed each of their hands with my own and started downstairs to the car.

When we got to the door, Al went in first, but I made Edward stay behind with me in the hall, letting the door close. He looked so depressed.

"Ed..." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I wish I could make this all go away. I hate seeing you like this."

He was silent as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. "Me too..."

I let him rest his head until he decided to go into the apartment with his brother. When I did make a move to enter also, he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?"

"I have my own apartment, now... It's only a few doors down if you need me." I explained. "I think you two need to be alone for a moment."

Edward looked towards the ground and nodded. He closed the door behind him. I walked the few feet down the hall and into my room. It was unlocked. It was the same layout as the Elrics, but it was more... Girlish. I went to the couch and sat down. I had no idea that the Philosopher's stone main ingredient would be... My stomach turned at the very thought of it. As I was thinking about it more, I felt my eyes close.

I woke up to a crashing sound from down the hallway. I heard Armstrong yelling and the Elrics screaming. I quickly got up to see what was happening. What i saw was... Bizarre. Major Armstrong was dramatically crying, as the Elrics were in the corner scared for their life. with Ross and Brosh looking a little scared too.

"How tragic!" Armstrong cried. "To think the legend of the Philosopher's stone is built on such a terrible secret!"

Edward and I turned to the two, ticked off.

"You told him?" I growled. "And Armstrong of all people?!"

"We're... We're really sorry" Ross apologized.

Brosh was crying as he said. "It's hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you..."

"Imagine the military," Armstrong placed a hand on his chin, sparkling and crying still. "Being behind something like that... Often the truth is more cruel than we'd bargained for."

Edward suddenly gasped, eyes wide. "The truth!"

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked him.

I walked over to Edward and tugged at his hand. "Ed...?"

"Do you remember what Dr, Marcoh said at the station?" He asked his little brother.

"Huh?" Al said confused. "'Look closely, maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth'"

Edward mouth turned into a half smile. "I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now... It's the same as the alchemical notes...What you can see... on the surface is only a portion of the truth." Edward looked up. "There's still more to find here, there has to be."

-Time skip-

Armstrong rolled up the map and got up, heading towards the door. "This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long... I'll look into what we've talked about tonight."

I stood up, and walked over to stand by Armstrong. "I'll go to, just so he has a second pair of eyes."

Armstrong nodded and looked to Ross and Brosh. "In the meantime, officers, speak of this to no one."

"Sir!" They saluted.

"And you Elric brother's!" He turned his attention to the two brothers now, scaring them. "Behave yourselves!" They jumped, and Armstrong growled, glaring at them. "I know you two boys... You were thinking about sneaking into this building and taking a look around, weren't you? Admit it!"

The two brothers raised shook their heads. "We weren't We promise!"

Armstrong nodded, and we both walked out.

"Hold on, Armstrong." I told him, pointing towards my room. "Let me change into my uniform."

He nodded and we walked to my apartment, after I change we walked downstairs and towards the car.

"General?" Armstrong looked over his shoulder and at me.

"Yes, Major?"

He climbed into the car and waited for me to sit down to ask. "Are you worried about them?"

I looked out the window, staring at the moon. "I'm always worrying about them, Armstrong."

"But how much, is the question."

"I care for them very deeply, Armstrong." I looked toward him, with fierceness in my eyes. "And if anyone tries to hurt them, I'll make sure they won't see another day!"

An hour in I got a very bad feeling about something... I thought back to the Elrics. Then curse myself. Why!? Why didn't I realize that they were lying! "Armstrong!, I'm leaving!"

Before he could answer I ran out the door, and towards the Fifth Laboratory. I didn't stop, I wouldn't stop. I had to get there to make sure those idiots didn't get themselves killed. When I got there I saw Al fighting another suit of armor. I knew Al could handle himself, so i just ignored him to find- the vent. I quickly jumped and crawled through it as fast as I could. Finally out of it, I looked right and left.

"Which way?" I asked myself. I looked to the right, and my heart pounded. "Guess I'm going this way!"

I ran and ran until I came into a room with a huge transmutation circle. There was blood on the floor and I guess this is what they used to make the Philosopher's Stones. There I saw Edward holding a armor head.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "Tell me everything you know about it."

"Sorry, can't" the head replied.

Edward stared the head down. "Hey now... Tell. I did beat you at your own game."

"That's where you're wrong." In the corner of my eye I saw the other half getting up. "I'm not beaten yet!"

The body rushed towards Edward, as Edward looked over his shoulder in shock.

"Edward!" I jumped in front of him before the empty armor could hurt him, causing the empty amor's sword piercing my stomach.

Edward jumped away. "Sloane!"

"I forgot to mention something, about this mass murder, Slicer." Said the head, the empty armor not removing it's sword yet.

"His crimes, were really done by a pair of brothers!" Said the empty armor.

I coughed, blood coming out. "That's a lovely story, why don't you tell it again!" I snapped my fingers, making the empty armor pull out the sword and step away.

I fell to my knees, but not to the ground because Edward ran over to catch me. He looked up and glared at the two brothers. "An independent head and body...? That's a dirty trick!"

"Now, now, weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as 'dirt' in a fight?" The head said, amused.

The younger one, the empty armor, got into a fighting stance. "Are you ready...? Round two's about to begin, short stuff."

"Don't call me short." Edward growled, laying me down onto the ground. "Stay here... And don't die."

I nodded, "Go and defeat him, Ed."

"I don't think so!" Said the younger brother, rushing forward with his sword ready. "I'm not gonna give you time to transmute!"

Edward dodge his attacks, over and over. My vision started to go blurry. Why didn't I see this sooner? Why didn't I stay behind to make sure they didn't leave? Why? I saw Edward being thrown to a wall, as the empty armor rushed towards him. Edward clapped his hands and removed the top from the legs. I couldn't hear anything anymore... So, I couldn't decipher what they were saying. But, I did see the lusty woman walk in and speared the head. Then another one walked over to the chest and stabbed it with a sword. They surrounded Edward. There was some words, then Edward kicked him. I blinked then the next thing I know Edward was unconscious.

I gasped, and slowly got up and snapped my fingers, Blue flames bursted through the room. "Lay another finger on him and I'll burn you alive!"

"What do we have here?" The lusty woman studied me. "Ah, it's General Mustang... Another precious sacrifice."

"What... Do you mean?" I growled.

The lusty woman laughed. "Envy make she you take her too."

"Wait!" I yelled/gasped. Snapping my fingers again, pretty sure making the building fall apart, I screamed. "Wait!"

"Shut it!" the one called Envy kicked me in the head, and like that I was out.

**Please review!**


	8. Cold Flame

**dont own FMA:B, I own Sloane. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! Review please!**

I was watching the birds fly. The sky was blue and very pretty. I was in the hospital, with my sides wrapped. I just woke up an hour ago, I was still a little fuzzy, but at least I wasn't dead.I heard my door open and saw Edward being rolled in by Al.

"Oh... Al, Edward." I smiled. "How are you?"

Edward wasn't looking at me, so Al spoke up. "We're fine, how are you?"

"I woke up just an hour ago." I studied Edward. "Ed-"

"Hey, Ed, Al! Wait up!" I heard a females voice call. Suddenly there was a pretty blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top and blue skirt. She had many piercing in her eyes. "Ah, who is this?"

Al looked down at the girl. "This is General Sloane Mustang."

Winry looked to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Winry, I'm Edward's automail mechanic."

"Nice to meet you, too." I smiled back. "So, you've known Edward-"

"Can you guys leave us alone?" Edward cut me off, still not looking at me.

Al and Winry looked at eachother then nodded, closing the door behind them. Edward was silent as he got out of the wheelchair and walked over to me. He sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand, still not looking at me.

"Ed?" I looked at him, concerned.

"I'm sorry..." He choked out. "It's my fault that you're injured, and in the laboratory!" I was quite. I didn't have an answer for him. "Why do you always have to protect me!?" He looked at me now, angry.

Before I knew it, I raised my hand and slapped him. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Wha- Why?" Edward asked me.

A tear rolled down my face. "I have told you once before! You are one person I can't afford to lose!"

"You keep saying that, but what does it mean!" He yelled back.

I groaned, the yelled. "It means I love you you, Edward Elric!"

That shut him up. I suddenly felt nervous of his answer, so before he could answer. "As your commanding officer, I want you to get out, Fullmetal"

Edward choked, but then nodded. "Fine, I have to get going anyway... I have a train to catch." Forgetting the wheelchair and leaving. After a few minutes of silence, I got annoyed. I threw the blankets off and got up. In the hallways I saw Hughes and Armstrong.

"Hughes!" I yelled. "I need a distraction! Armstrong, go get my uniform and have to me in the next five minutes!"

Armstrong saluted, not questioning my motives, sprang into a sprint.

Hughes smiled down at me. "Sloane, aren't you suppose to stay in bed?"

I sent him a glare. "I don't care!"

"Right!" He laughed. "My office needs help anyway."

"Lead the way, Lieutenant Colonel." I smirked.

When we got to the steps Armstrong was there breathing heavily with my uniform. I smiled and got into a car with Hughes. At Hughes' office I went to the bathroom and changed into my uniform.

"Uh, General?" Armstrong asked me.

I sighed, fixing my white gloves. "What is it, Major?"

"The Elrics... I thought you would be going with them...?" He studied me.

"Why? I have my own work to do here!" I growled. "I can't go around and keep them entertained! Now, go and bother someone else!"

Armstrong made a sound in his throat, and saluted me. "Yes, sir!"

I walked to my office, ignoring my new subordinate, but one of them stepped in front of me, saluting.

"Sir! My name is Sergeant Logan Songic!" Said a black haired man with brown eyes. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

I growled at the officer. "Listen here, Soldier... If you don't get out of my way in two seconds, I will burn your little fingers off! I'm not in a good mood you,see. And to add on to it, I'm injured. One-"

The officer quickly moved out of my way, giving me a clear path to my desk. I was so angry at myself for telling Edward what I feel. And mad at myself that I ordered him away. I saw that my subordinates were staring at me.

"Get to work!" I snapped my fingers, letting a spark form but not a complete flame. It was around nine, that I finally got up from my desk. "I guess I should go home..."

I slowly walked out the Central command. It was different at nighttime, the lights that were on in the building made the street light up. I loved the night. I took only two steps when I heard a gunshot.

"What the-" I started towards the sound of the gunshot. I got to a little phone booth, I saw a body in the phone booth, and someone standing over it. "Hey!" I snapped my fingers, flames shooting towards the guy, but he took off running. I cursed and ran towards the guy in the phone booth. "Hey, your going to be- Hughes?!" I got down and placed my hands over the gunshot wound.

Hughes wasn't looking at me, he was staring at nothing, saying. "Gracia... I'm so sorry... Elicia... Remember, Daddy loves you... I'm sorry." His head went slack and his eyes closed.

"Hughes!?" I screamed. "Hughes!"

-Time skip-

We all watched Hughes' casket being carried toward the hole that was dug for him. I was struggling to keep my cool. Everyone wouldn't watch, but I did. As they were burying Hughes his daughter, who clung to her mother's hand asked. "Mommy? Why are they putting all that dirt on Daddy?"

"They're burying him, dear." Mrs. Hughes looked down at her daughter.

Elicia looked concerned. "But if Daddy gets buried, then he won't be able to do all his work."

Mrs. Hughes covered her mouth, sad that her daughter didn't get it. "Elicia..." He went down and picked up her daughter, hugging her tight.

"Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do...!" Elicia yelled. "No, stop it! Stop putting dirt on him...! Daddy!"

That's when I couldn't hold it any longer. Tears spilled over my face, sobs coming from my mouth. My dad, who was standing next to me, grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. If only I left sooner! I could have save him! Hughes could have been alive!

"It's not your fault." My dad said so only I could hear it. "There was nothing you could have done..."

When they got done burying him, I walked over to the Hughes family. Mrs. Hughes was holding her child, who was still crying.

"Mrs. hughes." I nodded to her.

She smiled sadly at me. "Sloane... I wish we could have met at better circumstances."

"I heard Hughes' last words... And" I choked on my own words. "There is something I want to tell Elicia."

Mrs. Hughes nodded, a tear rolling down her face, she gave Elicia to me. Elicia looked up at me. "Sissy..."

I smiled sadly down at the girl, then hugged her to me. "Elicia... I want you to know your Daddy's last words."

"Last words?"

I nodded. "He wanted you to know that he will always love you... And he's sorry."

I heard Mrs. Hughes sob, I looked over to her, but she looked to me with a smile. "Thank you, Sloane..."

With tears rolling down my own face, I saluted her. "If you need anything, anything at all... You can come to me!"

"Yes..." She hugged me, smashing Elicia between us. "I will."

Mrs. Hughes took back her child and walked away. I looked back at Hughes' grave and saw Riza and Dad walking from it. My dad stopped in front of me. "Sloane?"

"Colonel Mustang..." I looked at him with fierce eyes. "I'm giving you a direct order! I want you to find out who did this, do what it takes because I want this person dead and buried. And I want it done now!"

He saluted, returning the same fierceness in his own yes. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"You tell me any information you learn..." I started walking. "I'll be in my office..."

"Yes, Sir!"

In my office, my subordinates didn't dare speak to me. They could sense I was in a mood that if you said one wrong thing I would make you only into a pile of bones. It has been a month since Hughes' funeral. And I was waiting to hear more information from my father. Ever since he was transferred here, he had been working all day and night trying to figure out what happened. The door bursts open, making me jump.

"Come along, Sloane!" Armstrong picked me up. "The Fuhrer has requested you to come along!"

"Come along where!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

The Major laughed. "To Dublith of course!"

I groaned. "You have to be kidding me..."

-On the Train, Rush Valley-

"Sorry, Major!" I laughed, as I jumped off the train as it pulled off the platform. "Tell the Fuhrer thats something came up!"

"SLOANE!" Armstrong yelled at me.

I laughed giddily and waved at the leaving train. I knew Armstrong wouldn't dare try and stop the train while Fuhrer Bradley was on it. Turning on my heel I started into Rush Valley, I might as well get a tune up as long as I'm here. I checked into the cheapest hotel. Then I went and bought me some normal clothes. A dark blue tank top and some white shorts, then some sandals, after I was done changing I started towards my mechanic's. What suprised me was I saw a familiar blonde.

"Winry?" I asked.

The girl spun around, and grinned. "Sloane, right? What are you doing here?"

I lifted my right arm. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I should get it check out, just in chase."

"Well, my boss won't be back for another day or two..." She sighed. "But I can look at it later tonight!"

"Sounds great!" I smiled at her. "I'll be back then!"

Winry waved ,then went back to her current project.

I was walking around town, looking for something to do. I wasn't hungry, and I wasn't all that interested having automail freaks fawn over my arm.

"Hey!" I heard someone call from behind me. "You with the blue shirt!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a weird looking guy running towards me. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, then he had strange white pants on. He wore only a yellow just, with no shirt under so you could see his abs. Then he had black flats on and finally a sword at strapped to his back. It was Ling... He was there too when Edward showed up when I was seven.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He came over and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering if you could help me! I'm not from this country and I would like to have a place to stay!"

I studied him, I forgot how cute he is up close. "What country are you from?"

"Xing!" Ling smiled. "My name is Ling Yao by the way, I'm the twelfth crown prince of Xing!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, then laughed, removing his hand from my shoulder. "I'm not a charity, sorry." Suddenly, there was a knife at me throat.

"How dare you refuse, the young Lord!" A heard a girl growl.

I glared at her from the corner of my eye. "Look, you really don't want to do that..."

"I only want a place to stay!" Ling smiled.

"Look," I looked to Ling. "I don't know how you do it in your country, but in mine we don't ask random strangers for a place to stay, okay? And plus... I'm already doing you a favor and forgetting we even met."

Ling opened his eyes, showing me his pretty dark blue eyes, and asked, 'How so?"

"Because, I'm an officer of the military." I sighed. "And based on what you've just said... You came here illegally, so it would be my job to take you in custody." The knife nicked my neck, I sent a glare to the girl, but still continued. "But, I am going to be nice and say you are a crazy person who has been asking for a place to stay, and your two ninjas? Just a figment of your imagination."

The Xingese prince called of his dogs and walked towards me. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I'm in a good mood." I smiled.

"Is that right!" He laughed.

I nodded, then got serious. "So, tell me... Why are you here in Amestris?"

Ling was quiet for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"

"I decided that you and I are friends." I smirked. "And plus, you want someone like me on your side, Ling. I'm quite a bit up on the food chain."

He looked me over, then smiled. "I came here to know how to gain immortality."

"Why?"

"So I can become the Xingese Emperor." He laughed.

I laughed. "Is that right? Well, that's right up my alley!"

Ling wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked. "Then you'll help me?"

"I'll try..." I sighed. "I have a bunch of idiots I have to look for... But, what's one more!"

That afternoon, I helped Ling with some things, then I got my automail checked by Winry, and finally got a train ticket for early next morning.

"You're sure you have to leave?" Ling asked.

I nodded, as I got put my uniform into a little bag I bought. "I have a lot to work to do back in Central..."

I could feel Ling's eyes on me. "What kind of work?"

"Paperwork." I turned to look at Ling. "Being a General isn't all fun and games. A lot of people look up at you, and you have to do a lot of paperwork. Approving things, sending people on missions and signing warrants... And since I'm the youngest high ranking officer, I get a lot of crap from people, so I have to make sure I keep strong."

He looked a little depressed. "If that's what being in charge is like, then maybe I don't want to be Emperor..."

I shook my head at Ling. "I'm sure it's different in your country... You'll be a great Emperor."

"Thanks, Sloane!" He gloped me, hugging me to death.

"Yeah, well, the question is who is going to be your queen?" I laughed. "Lan Fan maybe?"

Ling let me go and blushed. "N-no..."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Ling. I'm going to bed."

I climbed under the covers and fell asleep quickly, early in the morning I rushed to catch my train back to Central.

I was waiting outside the bathroom with Riza, waiting for my dad. I was so mad at him. He wasn't taking care of himself, he has been losing weight, looking paler and looking like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Don't be so hard on him, okay?" Riza's eyes pleaded.

I folded my arms and huffed. "I should give him a good lecturing... But, he already has enough on his plate."

"You do, too..." Riza said, not looking at me. "I heard that the Fuhrer is keeping a close eye on you."

I nodded. "I have to tiptoe everywhere I go now... And he's giving me more work than I can handle. Only because I'm making sure it's my name the rumors mention and not my dad's."

Riza laughed. "You're always looking out for your family aren't you..."

"Yes..." Then I looked up at Riza, grinning. "Hoping to call you 'family' one day, Hawkeye."

The Lieutenant blushed at my words. "What-"

She got cut off by the familiar sound of clanking metal, and a certain shortie. "Huh? Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza looked over at the two brothers. "Hey, guys. It's been awhile."

"Ed?" I looked at him. "I didn't know you were in Central."

Edward's face turned pink. "We just got here... Wait... If the Lieutenant's here, that means so is..."

My dad came walking out the bathroom. "Thanks for waiting."

Edward made an annoyed face, and glared at his superior. "Yep. The Colonel."

"Well hello, Fullmetal." Dad looked a little suprised.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?" Edward asked.

"You didn't hear?" Dad smiled a little. "I was transferred to this branch last month."

Edward groaned. "Great..."

"And you guys? WHat brings you here?" My father asked them.

"We're just doing a little information gathering..." The blonde smiled. "And we were thinking that we'd pay Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a visit a little later today. Where is he, anyway?"

My throat closed, and my heart jumped. I assume Armstrong didn't tell them yet. I looked up at me dad.

"Not here..." Dad started at the floor, his bangs covering his face.

"Huh?"

"He retired, out in the country... and took his wife and daughter with him." My dad said like he was going to break any moment. "To take over the family business... So, he's not here."

Edward looked down. "I see... well, that's too bad."

"We were hoping to see him." Al looked down at his older brother.

My dad turned on his heel and said, "Fullmetal... Watch yourself... Don't do anything crazy."

"Okay..." Edward sounded confused.

Then my dad started walking away, with Riza following. I stayed behind and looked to Edward.

"I can't believe Hughes is actually gone." The blonde alchemist said.

"Oh!" Al looked to his brother. "I almost forgot brother... We need to tell Winry about all this, she went straight to the Hughes house."

My heart tightened even more as Edward replied. "Yeah, you're right."

"Ah, Ed!" I called as he turned around. "Wait-"

But he slammed into Ross. "Lieutenant Ross!"

"Ah, I haven't see you two here in awhile..." She smiled. "You're in a hurry. Why the rush?"

Edward gave her a tired smile. "We just heard about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes..."

Her eyes went sad, knowing the real truth. "Yeah... It's rough news, huh?"

"There was still so much that we wanted to tell him about." The blonde still smiled.

"We would have liked to say goodbye." Al said.

I felt hot tears in the back of my throat, but I swallowed them, determined not to let them find out at this moment. So I kept quiet.

"We weren't able to reach you," Ross said, depressed. "Don't worry though... The military gave him a proper send-off."

Edward looked at her sort of impressed. "Wow, that was nice."

"That's how it's done..." Ross still sounding depressed. "Also... If you boys haven't heard already... I'm sure you'll both be glad to know, he was promoted two whole ranks."

I wanted to clap her mouth shut once those words left her mouth. But it wasn't her fault, she didn't know that the Elrics didn't know Hughes was dead.

"Up to Brigadier General?" Edward looked to me for confirmation.

I looked away from him, nodding. "Yeah..."

"He retired to the country and they promoted him?' Al asked Ross.

She looked up in surprise, then covered her mouth, looking between the brothers. "Lieutenant Ross?" Edward started to look a little scared of her answer. Ross didn't answer. Edward's face turned into such pain and turned to me. "What's going on?"

I shook my head, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Sloane!" He yelled. "Tell me!"

Tears spilled down my face. "I'm sorry, Ed. There was nothing I could do... Nothing anyone could have done."

"No..." Edward shook his head. "Not the Lieutenant Colonel! Why Him?!"

Ross looked pained, and angry at herself that she was the reason they found out. They just stared at each other, not sure what to say. Then Edward turned and ran away.  
"Edward!" I ran after him, Al following. He didn't turn around, until I caught his arm, making him stop. "I'm sorry..."

He glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me!? It's all my fault!"

"I-..." I choked on my own words.

The blonde shoved me off and left me behind. I watched his younger brother chase after him. Why didn't I tell him? You know why... Because it hurt too much to talk about it. Hughes was like a second father to me... If I had any troubles he would be my right hand man. He was my best friend... And now he's gone...

I took a deep breath, then ordered Ross to take me to the Hughes' apartment. I knew that those boys would be there. In the car, I could only think about what Edward said. "It's all my fault!" I knew it was Edward how asked him to help out, but it wasn't his fault. Hughes was a smart man, he would have figured it out one way or another... Ross dropped me off and I slowly walked up the stairs. Knocking, Mrs. Hughes answered.

"Oh... Sloan." She smiled at me. "What brings you here?"

From behind her I could see Winry holding a sleeping Elicia. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" She opened the door for me.

Walking over I sat down by Winry. She looked up at me and asked. "Did you know about his?"

"Yes." I didn't meet her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me in Rush Valley?"

Before I could answer there was another knock at the door. Mrs. Hughes went to answer it. I recognized the red coat immediately. "Winry is already here... And so is-"

"General Mustang." Edward said distastefully. "Right."

The blonde walked in, avoiding my gaze. "Winry..."

They both looked at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. At that moment I was jealous of how well she knew Edward...

"Um... Mrs. Gracia..." Edward looked at the widow. "I'm sorry, but there's something I need to talk to you about... If I may."

"About Maes?" She asked.

Edward nodded. "That's right... You too, Winry."

-time skip-

"So Maes learned things about the Philosopher's Stone that someone didn't want him to know" Mrs. Hughes thought out loud. "HIs death was a message... A warning to you from whoever did it... to back off from all this."

The widow was holding her child, not looking at the Elrics. And the Elrics didn't look at her.

"Yeah, we basically dragged him into it..." The the blonde bowed his head low. "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

I stood silent, next to Mrs. Hughes. The room was silent for a minute.

"That would be just like him..." Mrs. Hughes said. "Dying while trying to help somebody else."

They all looked up and gasped. "My husband. He always was a busybody and a meddler, and it got him into trouble a lot. but you know... I don't think he ever had regrets. Not any... not even in his dying moments, Edward."

"But we..." Edward struggled with his words.

Mrs. Hughes looked up at him. "Don't tell me you're going to give up. You can't let what happened defeat you... If you do, then that means my husband died in vain. Even if the Philosopher's Stone is a dead end... There might be some other way."

"Maybe, I guess." The blonde looked up at the widow.

"You boys have to keep moving forward... any way you can." She smiled.

I looked at Edward for a few seconds, then looked away. "I guess I have to get going, I just came here to make sure Fullmetal was alright."

"We have to go to..." Edward stood up, still not looking at me.

I was the first to walk out, when I started to hear Mrs. Hughes crying, I just ignored it and continued downstairs. As the I walked, Edward, Al and Winry walked slowly behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw them looking at the ground, depressed. Taking in a deep breath, I stood in front of them, causing them to stop to. I looked straight into Edward's eyes with determination.

"It's not your fault, Fullmetal." I said hardly. "This won't be the first time someone will die! Some may even die in your very arms..."

The blonde glared at me. "How could you just up and forget what happened to Hughes! He died! And what do you do? Paperwork! Is that going to help anyone? You just stood by! You didn't even shed a tear at his funeral did you? How heartless can you be?"

My expression change from hard to horror. I asked my mother that same question when I was seven, when she was smiling as we buried my father. Was I turning into her? WAs I going to start hurting the ones I love? I thought of my dreams, where I had to kill all my loved ones just so I could stop my own suffering. Was I that selfish? I turned away from them, trying to hide my horrible face. "Maybe, you're right... It runs in my family, so it only makes sense that I become a monster."

"Sloane?" I heard Edward ask, guilt raising in his voice.

"Don't touch me, Fullmetal." I said in my ordering voice. "Goodbye."

And I walked off.

Back at Central my dad filled me in on what happened. Maria Ross is the prime suspect of Hughes' murder. I slammed my hands against the wall. "There's no way!"

"Calm down!" Dad growled. "People will hear you!"

I took his advice and took a deep breath. "I hope you know that act be possible... I caught a glimpse of the guy and it didn't look anything like Ross."

"But I don't think they would take you word for it, since you were injured at the time and were on medication..." Dad sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do... I have to find out a way to ask her what she knows, then get her out of the country."

I nodded silently. Then I got a most wonderful idea. "What about that Berry the Chopper guy you've been hiding?"

Dad looked shocked. "How did- daughter like father I guess. But I get what you're saying... We would have to make a dummy."

"Let the game begin..."

Everything was set up. I filled in Berry, and Falman. Dad would take care of Maria. I was there when they called. I was walking around, waiting for the flames to show. I had my tooken heavy military uniform jacket, leaving only the pants and my tank under. As I passed a alley way I saw the flames two blocks away, but from my alleyway I saw Ling with Berry.

"What the-" I raised an eyebrow. "Ling?"

Ling saw me and smiled. "Hey, Sloane!"

I glared at Berry. "He wasn't suppose to come, Berry!"  
"He can transport the Lieutenant to Xing!" I actually smiled at Berry for being so smart. "Oh, you might want to hurry! That short blonde kid ran after the girl!"

I froze, then curse, turning on and sprinting towards where the flames came from. Once got there, my dad was leaving, with two Elric brothers looking very angry. I looked to the body and frowned.

"You got to her first..." I said gloomily, then faked to smile at my Dad. "Nice work, Colonel."

Dad nodded and walked off, leaving me with the Elrics. It hurt me to see them that way, but it was all part of the plan. We couldn't have our lead actors to mess up! I couldn't look at him anymore. "Be on your toes, Elric..."

And I walked off, meeting up with Berry at the was suprised to see me.

"General Mustang!" He saluted.

I shook my head. "No need, soldier." I walked in and sat down across from Ling. He was eating of course. "So... Can you help us?"

"I think so..." Ling smiled. "For a kiss."

I choked, my face turning bright red. "What?!"

He grinned, and pointed to his lips. "You heard me!"  
Sighing, I got out of my seat, walked over and pecked his cheek. I went to sit back down, but Ling caught my hand. He stood up, then forced his lips onto mine. My eyes were wide. I gasped, making Ling slip his tongue in.

"What!?" I heard Falman scream, then hit the floor. "If the Colonel found out that I let this happen... I"M DEAD!"

Ling let me go. "There how was that?"

"What-" I was froze, then I got furious. "That was my first kiss! You jerk!" I punched him, sending him across the room. "I was saving that for someone else, you squinty eyed selfish prince!"

But all Ling could do was laugh. Groaning, I turned to Falman. "I'm going to buy my ticket to Resombol!"

Slamming the door, I huffed to the train station. Stupid Xingese prince, thinking he can steal my first kiss like that! "I was saving it for him..."

**OH! Will Edward forgive her? Or will they never be the same? Review please!**


	9. The Arrogant Palm of a Small Human

**I dont own FMA:B, I own sloane! I love your guys reviews! They help me write more! Anyway, enjoy!**

I waited for Edward to show up with Armstrong. Breda was waiting with me,and our guide ; Mr. Han. When Edward showed up he didn't look too happy. When he saw me standing, he looked shocked.

"Sloane?"

I looked at him like I had something better to do. "Hey, Fullmetal. Let's get going, shall we?"

Armstrong nodded and we climbed onto our horses. Edward rode next to me, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why did you mean that day?" He asked me. "When you said you're a monster?"

I ignored him and rode ahead, riding along with Han.

-Edward-

Sloane was riding with Han now. I groaned, then looked to Armstrong.

"Hey, Armstrong..." I rode next to him. "Why would Sloane think she's a monster? You and her are close, don't you have an answer for me?"

Armstrong studied me, then looked at Sloane's strong back. Sighing he said. "Before Mustang adopted her... Her other beat her."

I gasped. "So that's why..."

"There's something else, Edward Elric." Armstrong looked at me, almost glaring. "Why General Mustang didn't tell you about Hughes." My ears perked up at my dead friend's name. "Because she saw Hughes die, and she heard his last words. I think it was too painful for her to tell you."

My eyes went to the girl's back, studying it carefully. She was so strong, but so fragile at the same time. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to see through your soul, and her cascading black her complained it beautifully. I hurt her...

"She really does love you..." Armstrong said.

I choked, blushing deeply. I remember the day she told me. She ordered me to get out... I never did talk to her about it. Wait... Was she scared of my answer?! There's no way! Doesn't she know how much I worry about her? When I was Dublith, there wasn't a day I didn't think of her! I was worried she might get herself into trouble, or even more injured. Didn't she know? Of course she didn't because I never told her.

"Dang it..." I lectured myself. "I hurt her, didn't I?"

The blonde glared at me. "Yes, you did..."

After that we rode in silence. With Sloane ignoring me.

-Time skip, Sloane-

It's so hot... My automail feels like it's going to burn through my skin. It didn't help that Edward was whing. But I chose to ignore it until I came to the pool. Edward jumped in with his clothes on, excited to cool off his automail. But I waited out, not wanting to appear weak. I lead my horse to the water hole.  
"My automail almost seared through my skin..." Edward looked horrible.

Mr, Fu, one of Ling's older ninja's. "Who's idea was it to bring the kids?"

"It was a direct order." Breda smiled.

Finally getting too Hot I got into the little pool. The cool water felt nice on my burned skin. I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I didn't answer for a moment, then nodded. "Just cooling off, Fullmetal."

He nodded, then got our. Taking of his shirt he started to squeeze out the water. I tried my hardest to not stare at his well built body. Feeling a blush coming on, I dunked under the water, holding my breath. When I came up again, Mr. Fu and Edward were talking about Xingese alkahestry and the legend about it. Not really caring, I got out and peeled off my shirt, leaving me with my strapless bra on. I started squeezing the water out. I didn't really care if the others saw me, it wasn't the first time I had to change in front of Armstrong and Breda. I walked to my horse, and got out the shorts I brought with me, just in case.

"Gah!" I heard Edward fall. "Sloane! What are you think you're doing?!"

I looked over at the fallen alchemist. "I'm changing... What does the female body scare you, Fullmetal?"

His face turned into a tomato, looking away. "No... It's just you- and... Nevermind."

I rolled my eyes, and put my shirt back on, then changed into my dry shorts, then I grabbed my hair and pulled it out of it's ponytail, letting the water hit my legs. I saw the guys walking ahead, and I decided to stay behind, letting them do their thing. I brushed my horse's mane, making it feel less gross. After a moment I heard Armstrong yelling Ross' name. That's when I decided to catch up to them. Armstrong was trying to catch Ross and hug her, while Edward was just smiling. When I came to stand by him and smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "For being so..."

"It's fine." I said plainly. "I kept this and Hughes' death from you, or course you would be mad."

Edward sighed/groaned. Then I felt his hand slip into mine. "No, I'm sorry for everything... For every mistake I did, and for uh... when you, uh..." His face turned red. "When you told me you loved me." I felt my heart stop. He was going to reject me, I know it... But I waited silently for him to give me his answer. "And I was stupid to think that you knew... how much I lo-worried about you!"

I stared at him in shock. "Y-you love me?"

"Hmmm." I nodded, looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, and... I don't think you're a monster, I could never think that of you." He finally looked up at me, then laughed. :"You're finally smiling."

I wasn't just smiling, I had a full wide grin on my face. In one whole movement, I let go off his hand, grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips.

"General mustang?" I heard Ross. "Why are you-"

I ignored her, and continued to kiss him. Edward was shocked at first, but relaxed and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Once we had no more air, we parted. But as soon as we did we turned red. We heard the snickers of the others around us.

"I think we should fill in the Major and Edward!" I exclaimed, taking Edward's hand and walking towards a spot to sit.

Mr. Fu filled them in, with the help of Breda. I was too embarrassed to talk, so I just sat there, with my hand in Edward's.

"So we all agreed to rendezvous here," Breda explained to Edward. "In one big effort to aid the lieutenant's escape."

Armstrong nodded. "I see..."

"You've gotta be joking." Edward smiled. "I can't believe the Colonel-"

"And me!" I cut in.

"Was able to pull one over on us like this." he continued without missing a beat.

Breda laughed"He knew it'd be easier to convince you if you actually saw Lieutenant Ross."

Edward raised his hands, forgetting my own, and made a gesture of bowing... Sorta. "Fine, I'll admit it, alright? He actually knew what he was doing this time."

"You forgetting me, Fullmetal." My eyebrow twitched.

"Sorry, sorry..." He laughed. "You're pretty smart yourself!"

I rolled my eyes at the blonde.

"He mentioned something else." Breda smirked. "He said he didn't want to take a chance on some hot-tempered kid endangering the operation... so he sent you out here."

"HOT-TEMPERED KIIIIIDDD!?" Edward looked ticked off.

"You said operation..." Armstrong ignored Edward. "Is there a phase beyond liberating Lieutenant Ross?"

Breda nodded, still smirking. "Indeed. He's got a plan to reel in the puppeteer... the one that's behind the conspiracy."

"No one calls me a-" Edward stopped his ranting. "Wait, what'd you say?"

"You remember Barry from the Fifth Lab, right?" Breda asked Edward. "he went on one heck of a rampage. They're bound to send someone to reclaim him."

Edward nodded. "Pretty clever..."

In the corner of my eyes I saw Ross mumbling something to herself, as Armstrong drew pictures of the Homunculi.

"We've collected a fair amount of intelligence." Breda informed us. "And once we properly piece it together we'll have the general's killer."

My heart did a solid skip as they talked about Hughes.

Armstrong, finished with his drawing folded his arms and looked to Ross. "I promise you this. Lieutenant... we will absolve you of this crime!"

"Lieutenant col-" Edward stopped himself, looking at the pictures. "I mean General Hughes... It's just hard to accept that he's dead."

I nodded, grabbing Edward's metal hand.

"And what shall you do now, Edward Elric?" Armstrong asked the blonde.

My blonde alchemist was silent for a moment then answered. "Al and I committed a taboo... but we still have people that help us. Some people get angry at us... And others support us silently. Each one of them has tried to help me keep my promise to my brother." Edward's hand tightened around his metal wrist, his fingertips touching mine. "So I have no choice... I can't turn back. Which means, all I can do is move forward, right? And I'll protect everyone I can along the way. I refuse to let another person become a victim...Not while I'm alive." Edward let go of my hand and stared down at his own. "I know that's a hard promise to keep...It's hard enough just trying to take care of myself. And to think that I'm even capable of it... Maybe I'm just arrogant. But... It's the only thing I can think of... So I have to do it... I have to." He looked up with fierce determined eyes. And it made me proud to know him.

"And you Lieutenant?" Armstrong looked at the woman. "Where do you intend to seek asylum?"

Ross smiled. "Well... I think that I'm gonna give Xing a shot."

I felt myself blush as I remember when Ling kissed me not just a day ago. I didn't think they would notice, but apparently Breda did.

"Hey, General Mustang?" He asked me, concerned. "Why so red? Are you hot?"

Edward now looked at me. "Do you need water, Sloane?"

That caught Mr. Fu's attention. "Sloane Mustang?"

"Yes..." I nodded. "Who else would I be?"

"Well..." The old man smiled. "The young Lord was just telling me about a 'Sloane' that he fancied. and how he stole her first kiss from her!"

Edward shot up from his seat. "Ling did what?!"

"Oh, so Edward wasn't your first?" Breda Laughed. "That makes two people the Colonel has to kill."

"Honestly..." Armstrong sighed. "Young girls should keep their kisses sacred! And far from the boy's reach!"

Edward was fuming. "When I get my hands on that good for nothing prince, I'll give him a good beating! I'm gonna-"

"As the commanding officer here, everyone but Edward, leave!" I ordered, standing up. They all got up, and started walking towards the horses. Once I thought they were far enough, I looked to Edward. He was sitting down with a not so pleased expression. Sighing, I walked over and sat down next to him. "Ed-"

"I know it's not your fault..." He cut me off. "It's that stupid's prince."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I know..."

"And... I'm fine with it, but under one condition." Edward was bright red, not really looking at me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

The blonde slowly looked at me. "I g-get all t-the rest."

Now I was red, but smiling. "I can live with that."

Edward grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him. I looped my arms around his neck, and rested my forehead against his, breathing him in. I always dreamed of this when I was growing up, Hoping that this man, would eventually become mine. Your mine... All mine and no one else's. The blonde finally closed the space between us and placed his lips over mine. He kissed me lovingly and gently, showing me he really did care for me. I felt so fragile in his arms, so small. But, at the same time... I felt so beautiful and complete. Finally out of breath, we parted, resting our foreheads against one another.

"You're amazing..." I sighed.

I heard him chuckle. "I should be saying that to you..."

"You make me blush, Edward Elric." I pecked his lips, then went to stand up. "We should say our goodbyes to Ross."

Edward nodded and got up, grabbing my hand.

"Any parting wishes?" Armstrong asked. "Shall I tell your parents?"

Edward was looking down, sad to see Ross leave. She was petting her horse and after a second she turned around.

"No, sir..." She smiled. 'As much as I want them to know I'm okay, I'm scared it would be too much of a risk... I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

Armstrong nodded. "Very well."

"General Mustang, Major armstrong... Lieutenant Breda." Ross sounded serious. "Please deliver a message to the Colonel... I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's any way I can help him, tell him to send for me... I owe him a great debt," She saluted us. "And I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it."

"Right!" The three of us saluted back.

Then, Ross walked over to Edward, who was raising his own hand to salute, but instead looked shocked at the outstretched hand in front of him, and smiled. "Goodbye, Edward... Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I still owe you..." The blonde smiled sadly. "For slapping me, that is."

"You can get me next time." She laughed.

Edward grabbed her hand and shook it, after letting go she looked at me. "It was a pleasure, Sir."

"The pleasure was all mine." I laughed. "Now you better get going to your new home, Lieutenant."

Ross nodded then hopped onto her horse, and they left. As they got further away, Edward said. "Alright... Next time then."

I groaned, and stretched my shoulders. "I wiped out!"

"I wanna go look around." Edward stated.

"I'll come with!" I smiled.

Edward gave me a look. "I don't need a babysitter..."

My smiled vanished, and I frowned. "Fine... I'll stay here and rot, thinking 'why didn't I just choose Ling instead of Edward?'. I mean he is a prince of a different country, and is planning to become Emperor. That would make me queen of a whole country! and what do I get with-"

Edward stopped my ranting with a kiss. after he was done, he glared at me, with a smirk. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Maybe I wouldn't..." I smirked. "But, maybe I would."

The blonde groaned and turned on his heel, walking towards somewhere I didn't know where. Sighing, I turned to Armstrong and Breda. "Let's start to pack up."

After we got it all packed and Edward came back, a sharp pain went through my right shoulder, then my automail went slack. "What the crap?! I just got you check! I can't believe I'm going to have to go all the way to Rush Valley and get this stupid thing fixed!"

"Well, maybe we can see if Granny Pinako will fix for ya..." Edward smiled at me. "She's best in the business!"

Sighing, I nodded. "Well, might as well take it off..." I started to reach for the the bolts, but Edward beat me to it.

"Your going to hurt yourself..." He help take it off, and then put it in one of the packs.

I smiled, and pecked his cheek. "Thanks, Ed."

-Time Skip-

We said our goodbyes to Breda and Armstrong. Edward started to lead me towards the Rockbell's, with my left hand in his metal right. Edward carried my automail in his free hand.

"This is nice..." I smiled.

The blonde nodded. "It's nice to come out here once and awhile, getting out of all the noise of the city."

"I actually plan to retire soon..." I told him. "And build a house out here."

"You're going to leave your dad like that?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I would go and visit from time to time, but... I don't know how much I can take of this government. I can feel my body getting more tired and weak. My Dad knows my plan, and he agrees."

"Why would your body be getting more weak?" Edward asked me.

"Did I ever tell you that my real father died?" I looked down at my feet. "Well, I was only seven at the time but, the slow death of my father drove my mother crazy... Ed, I have-"

Edwards stopped and gasped. I looked up at him, and followed his gaze. At a tombstone there was a blonde man with a brown trench coat.

"Hohenheim..."

**Will Edward find out what is wrong with Sloane? What will eh do when he does find out? Review!**


	10. Advance of the Fool

**TA-DA! I worked really hard on it! Hope you like it and please review!**

I looked between the two, and realized it. He was Edward's father... They looked exactly like each other. Edward stormed up to the man, forgetting about me in the moment. I decided that I shouldn't intervene. So I quietly walked up the road with the house a half a mile away.

"You shouldn't tell him..." I told myself.

But, my heart said to tell him. I most likely won't live to see my twentieth birthday... Heart failure will do that to you. I found out I inherited this only last year. My dad wanted me to retire then, but I convinced him otherwise. I wasn't going to retire until I couldn't help Edward anymore... Yeah from my adventures I don't sound like a sick person, but neither did my real father. He was always having adventures, doing dangerous stuff. Despite the monthly Doctor visits and the need of medication everyday. This was the good years of my life, the sooner I come to thirty, the worse I get. So, might as well life my life to the fullest... With paperwork. And with that depressing thought I was at the Rockbell's door. I knocked on it twice, and a small elderly woman, with her gray/brown hair in a bun.

"How can I help you?" She smiled.

I smiled back at the elderly woman. "You must be Pinako Rockbell, I'm a friend of Edward's... I was wondering if you could help me." I gestured to my autmailless shoulder.

Mrs. Rockbell studied it for a minute, the nodded. "Yes I can help you."

"Edward has my arm, he should be coming any minute." I walked into the house.

"Ed's here?" She asked me, eyebrows raised.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

That made the old woman really smile now. "Well, I should make you something to eat then."

After we ate, Pinako measure my other arm and got the measure ments she needed.

"So..." The old woman smiled. "How did you meet Edward?"

I hesitated for a moment, then answered. "His commanding officer is my Dad."

"Colonel Mustang?" She asked.

I nodded.

An hour later Edward walked in with my automail. "Hey, Granny!"

"Welcome back, Ed." She smiled.

I got up, and retrieved my automail with a kiss to his cheek. "Took you long enough, Fullmetal."

The blonde blushed. "Sorry... I was distracted by-"

"Hohenheim?" Pinako peered over Edward's shoulder. "Is that you?"

Hohenheim smiled at the old woman. "Good to see you, Pinako."

The two men walked in, the older man taking a seat, the other remaining standing. Sighing I walked over to Pinako, and handed her my arm. "If you can... I'll pay you double the normal price if you can hurry."

"I'll have it done in a few hours." She smiled, then walked off to another room in her house.

I turned and looked at Edward. He was staring back at me, then he grabbed my hand and walked upstairs. He lead me to a room that was plain, and sat down on the bed, pulling me down to his lap.

"Tell me..." He whispered in my ear, his head resting on my shoulder. "I want to know."

I bite my lip, not wanting to tell him, but before I knew it I told him. "I have heart failure and I might not live to see my twentieth birthday."

Edward was silent. Which was worse than actually saying something, because it left me with my thoughts. Was he going to say, 'Sorry, I can't date a worthless cause'? Or will he hold tighter to me? Please, let it be the second one.

"Sloane..." He pressed me closer to him. "I won't let you die before me... No matter what, even if it means that I have to give you my own heart... I won't let that happen."

My heart leapt and sank at the same time. "I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me..."

His head shot up, with anger in his eyes. "And why not?"

"Because..." I placed my left hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to later regretting giving something to someone like me."

Edward's eyes went wide. His anger gone, with one quick movement, he spun me around and pinned me against the bed, with him hovering over me. "You think your a lesser being than me... But you're not, Sloane. I would give anything to you willingly, and I would never regret it. You want my life? You can have it, because there is no life to live without you right there beside me." He cupped my face with his left hand. "You once told me there was many things you are willing to lose, but I am one thing you never want to lose..."

I gasped as he recalled. "Ed-"

"Your one thing I can't lose, Sloane." He leaned closer to me. "One thing I refuse to lose."

His lips crashed onto mine. This kiss wasn't like the time in the desert. This was fast and rough. He wanted to let me know how serious he was. I gasped, which gave him the opportunity to sneak his tongue into my mouth. He want control, but I couldn't let him. I kissed back, harder, making him groan in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and with my arm I made it so I was on top. Parting from his lips, I rested on his stomach and smirked down at him.

"There's the Sloane I know." Edward grinned, cupping my face. "I need to teach you that I'm never gonna leave you..."

I laughed, and l slide down so I was laying on top of him, my head resting on his left shoulder. "That may take years."

"Challenge accepted." He laughed, wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me closer to him.

I laid there in his arms for awhile. But with a sigh I got up/

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked me.

"I'm going to see if Pinako is done with my arm, and plus..." I smiled. "I need a shower."

I closed the door and started towards downstairs. "Hey, Mrs. Rockbell? Do you have any clothes that would fit me?"

"In the room upstairs, the first door." She didn't look up from her work. "My granddaughter's room, get what you need."

I said thanks and went upstairs. In Winry's room I opened the closet and quickly got out a button up pajama shirt and shorts. I went to the bathroom and started up the shower, peeling off my clothes. Standing in the hot shower felt nice on my cold skin... And the steam clear my suddenly, my chest felt tight and my breath became short. I hurt... I hurt all over. But as soon as it came, it went away.

"Crap..." I tried to steady my heart. "I forgot..."

I forgot about my medication. I quickly got out of the shower before I hurt myself and got dressed. Then went and sat down at the table, with Hohenheim. The old man studied my armless right shoulder. I started to get annoyed with it. "Hey... Do you mind?"

"How did you lose your arm?" He asked me. "Did you do human transmutation like my son?"

I looked away and shook my head. "I just answered a simple question..."

"Curious..."

"Alright, Sloane!" Pinako came out with my fixed arm. "I have it all ready! Why don't you go and get ready in the back room?"

I nodded and started towards where she instructed me to go. I saw a couch there, ready for me. Sighing, I started to unbutton my shirt, then finally slipping it off, leaving my strapless bra. I laid down. A minute later Pinako came in and sat down, placing the automail in its socket.

"You ready?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath, then nodded. "Do it."

She twisted the wrench, and my back arched in pain, my fist's closing. But, I didn't scream. I never screamed.

"Hohenheim!" Pinako order him. "Give me some help and move her to Winry's room!"

The old man was there in a matter of seconds, carrying me upstairs. When I was laying on the bed, I quickly felt my eyes close.

_Instead of whiteness... There was blackness. Instead of my mother, it was me. I was wearing a long white dress with blood splattered all over it, and behind me was a pile of bodies, piled high._

_"Come on..." I smiled evilly. "Kill them, you know you want to."_

_I turned around and saw every I have ever loved or cared for. They stood there with their smiles on their faces, waiting for me to come back home._

_"They don't know you at all..." I whispered in my ear. "They think you are so good. Let's prove them wrong!"_

_This time I raised my own arm and snapped my fingers. Watching their happy facing turn into something of horror and pain. I heard an gleeful laugh come out of my mouth._

_"Very good..." This time... It was my mother. "You finally have become like me."_

_I froze, and then I saw Edward burned and charred at me feet. Looking at me with pain._

_"Why... Sloane?" He groaned. "Why...?"_

_"No..." I fell to my knees and brung Edward's body to my own. "I- no... No. NOOOO!"_

I gasped awake. Sweat covered my body, and my breath was short. I looked to my left and saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Sloane?" He reached for me.

Scared of hurting him, I scurried away. "D-don't touch me!"

Hurt filled the blonde's eyes. "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you..."

"No..." I cried. "You should run... I can't stop it! She'll make me kill you!"

Edward gasped/grunted. Then his arms reached for me so quick that I didn't have time to run away now. He pressed my head against his chest, and held onto me tightly, rocking me back and forth.

"You're not going to hurt me..." He whispered into my ear. "I know you, you couldn't hurt someone innocent. So please... Calm down."

I took his advice. I started taking in slow deep breaths, calming myself. After a few minutes, I was completely fine.

"Me and Granny are going to visit my mother's grave," Edward whispered into my ear. "Do you want to come?"

I shook my head. "I'll go and buy the tickets to central."

Edward pulled back and smiled at me, then kiss me. "Good plan... I'll meet you at the station?"

"Okay."

Edward held me up from the bed, then left out let me change. From Winry's closet, I grabbed a black tank top and black skinny jeans, the threw on my shoes and started toward the station.

Edward met up with me close to sunset. We sat next to each other, holding hands. Edward was quiet and so was I. When we got off the train I saw a familiar face waiting for me.

"Riza?" I raised an eyebrow, not letting go of Edward's hand still.

I could feel her eyes gaze at our interlocked hands then to me. "The Colonel wants to see you... Right away."

Sighing I looked to Edward. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll find you." He let go and started towards his apartment.

I looked toward Riza and let her lead the way. She started to fill me in on what happened when I was gone.

"What!?" I screamed, then started running.

When I got to the room I slammed the door open, scaring the two men in the hospital beds, and glared. I walked over and hit my dad over the head. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Huh?! Idiot Father!" I then turned to Havoc, who looked scared also. "And you! How reckless can you get?! You aren't suppose-" The pain came back, this time it was even worse. I fell to my knees, losing all my strength.

"Sloane!" My dad screamed. "Hawkeye go get a doctor!"

I heard running footsteps, then my Dad getting out of his bed and checking on me. I stared into my father's eyes, trying to get control of my body. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to disappear. After a minute it was gone. I pushed my Dad off me. "Get off me, I'm fine."

"Sloane, you-"

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled. "Now back off!"

Dad went quite. I turned on my heel and exited the doors, and went straight for my office. I was suprised that my officers were there.

"What's up?" I smirked.

The officers shot up and saluted. "General Mustang! Good to see you back!"

I smiled, then saw my desk. It was filled with paperwork. It would take at least two days to do. Groaning I walked over and sat down. "Guess you're working over time boys! I want this done by tomorrow!"

They nodded and started working like maniacs.

Turns out I didn't finish until tomorrow late. My eyes hurt, and my back was sore. All I wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Sloane?" I heard a voice I recently forgot existed.

I looked up and saw Edward walkin with Al. I smiled. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Al laughed.

"Hey, Al." I patted his armor. "I heard what you did... Thanks for protecting Riza."

Al laughed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "It was nothing..."

"Speaking of which..." Edward looked at me seriously. "I have something to share with you."

We stood there for a good half hour, Edward telling me about how Al's body might reject him and Al told me that him and Edward were some special sacrifice for the homunculi. And how this might involve Fuhrer Bradley. I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion.

"This is getting bigger and bigger by the day..." I sighed.

Edward nodded, then started walking, grabbing my hand to let em know to come with. "Sorry, for dragging you into this."

I sighing, I shook my head. "It's not your fault... Let's just try and figure out a plan-"

"Edward, wait!" I heard Brosh yell. The blonde was running towards us.

The two brothers and I stopped.

"What the?..." Edward gasped. "Is that Sergeant Brosh?"

"It looks like it..." I commented.

Brosh caught up to us, then stopped, taking in a few breaths. "I'm glad I found you."

"Yeah, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Edward let go of my hand and stepped towards Brosh.

"You should get back to your hotel right now." Brosh handed Edward a piece of paper. "I can escort you if you want me to."

Al and I leaned over to look at the piece of paper. Reading the few lines, I gasped. "Scar's back?"

Brosh nodded. "There was some attacks."

"A tattoo..." Edward glared at the paper. "It was him."

I looked to the blonde in question, but sighed. "Brosh, I'll take care of the Elric brothers. Go and help Armstrong or something." Brosh saluted and ran off. I then grabbed Edward's hand and started towards his apartment. "Come on..."

Edward started to tell Al and I what happened at Xerxes. When we got to the apartment, Edward finished and Al sat down on the couch, with me next to him.

"So, you're saying that Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al asked.

Edward leaned against the side of the couch. "I don't know for certain, but that's the way it looks."

"Poor Winry... Brother." Looked to hid older sibling. "You weren't planning on telling her, were you?"

"Of course not, Al." Edward sounded strong. "I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."

I felt my heart to a jealous jump. He was worried about WInry... Another girl, but of course he would. They grew up together and were like family.

"Neither could I." Al agreed.

I was jealous of this deep relationship Winry had with the Elric brothers. But I quickly swallowed the thought. "What are we going to do?"

"It's the last thing I wanna do, but we have to confront Scar." Edward stood up straight.

"To find out if he did it?" Al asked.

The blonde sighed. "Well that is one reason... But there's another." He turned to look at us. "We're gonna lure out the Homunculi." Al and I gasped as he said this.

I stood up. "That's a horrible plan!"

"Well do you have a better one?" Edward yelled back. "Because I would love to hear it!"

I was about to say something, but realized I didn't have a better plan. "What makes you think this will work?"

"They need us alive for their sacrifice, don't they?" He said, thoughtfully. "So I doubt they're willing to just stand by while Scar kills us."

"Ya think so?" The younger brother asked. "Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me."

I nodded, agreeing with Al. "A really big one."

"Well it's better than doing nothing!"Edward countered.

I raised an eyebrow at him, Al and I questioning the blonde. "Oh really?"

"Why don't you give him some examples, Al." I glared.

Al leaned towards his brother. "Because Scar literally tore us apart the last time."

That made Edward sweat. "Well..we've..gotten stronger, in these, past few months."

Al and I now towered over him.

"What happens when the homunculi don't show up?" I growled. "You would be killed by Scar!"

"What happens if the homunculi do show up?" Al backed me up. "How are you gonna catch one? They're super strong and they pretty much can't die!"

I was about to yell at the blonde about how they could also just keep you until they do kill you, when a gust of wind went throughout the apartment and Ling, along with Lan Fan showed up in the window.

"Can't die?!..." He smiled. "Was that hyperbole?"

"Or are they actually immortal?" Lan Fan finished for him.

The room went silent, then Al groaned. "Why don't we lock the windows?"

I felt my cheeks go red as I remembered when Ling kissed me. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward glare, then grabbed the prince and punched him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ling asked from the ground.

With a huff, Edward walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "For kissing my girl!"

"Brother?" Al asked, looking between us. Then the armor grinned. "I knew it!"

Ling got up grumbling about blondes and girls.

-Time Skip-

We told Ling and Lan Fan our plan.

Ling nodded and smiled. "Count us in... We'd love to help you guys!"

"Why's that?" Edward asked the prince.

"I can't say I care about the military stuff..." Ling explained. "But it sounds like these homunculi are just what we've been looking for." Edward gave him a you-have-to-be-joking look. The young prince's smile shrunk. "What's wrong? You look kinda skeptical."

The blonde leaned forward, to help get his message along. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for the help you've already given... But this-"

"You've got better odds with more help." Ling cut him off. "I'm serious about this... This could be what rescues my clan."

The two boys shared a look, sighing Edward leaned back and took my hand. "Alright then... Just remember... We're in this together."

"I promise not to run off with them." Ling leaded back as well, smiling. "I owe you that much."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Ling grinned and took out a rolled up paper. Edward grabbed it and started reading it, then froze. "Is this for room service?"

I looked over his shoulder and my jaw dropped. "Ling! How much do you eat on a daily basis?"

"I don't know... A lot." He shrugged.

Edward looked up and glared, throwing them out the window, breaking it at the same time. "You're dang right you owe meeee!"

"Man, that idiot prince-"

"Will you guys shut up?!" Winry bursted into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "D'ya know how early I have to wake up tomorrow?!"

Edward turned and smiled. "Oh! Right, I forgot!... You're catching the early train to Rush Val- uhh... Y'know what? You should cancel that... Why don't you stink around?"

"Huh?!" Winry raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it's just that..." The blonde looked nervous to give her the real reason he wants her to stay. "Y'know... Well... There's always the chance my arm could get broken... or even... destroyed."

Winry got out her wrench and hit Edward over the head. In all my life I have never been more scared, than I am of Winry and her wench. I knelt down by the two brothers, scared.

"Are you planning on destroying it?!" The mechanic growled. "I can't believe you. Just promise you won't do anything too dangerous."

"Uhh..." We all looked at her.

Finally noticing me, Winry smiled. "Oh, Sloane! Why are you here?"

"Ah! I- uhh..." I looked at her nervously, but then cleared my throat. "I'm helping Edward and Alphonse."

"With what?" She raised an eyebrow.

I got up from my place on the ground, and hit the dirt of my clothes. "Nothing really... I guess I should go see my Dad or something."

Edward gasped, then got up. "Sloane... Uh... Be careful, okay?"

"Same to you." I smiled, pecking his cheek. "Make sure he doesn't die, Al... It's less paperwork if he doesn't."

"Yes, sir!" Al laughed at Winry's confused face.

After closing the door I went to my room down the hall. I quickly took a shower, changing into my own clothes, then packing my uniform int a bag, I left for the hospital. When I got there, my Dad was asleep, while Havoc was wide awake, staring out the window.

"Hey, Havoc."

The blonde looked at me, but didn't smile. "What's up, Sloane?"

SIghing I came around and sat down next to him. "You should smile... You always look better when you smile, might even stop a girl's heart."

"Never knew you could flatter someone." He cracked.

I grabbed Havoc's hand and held it tight. "You better hurry up and get better."

"Sloane..." Havoc sighed. "I can't.. My legs don't work anymore."

"I know."I laughed, feeling my head getting heavier. "I'll lend you my strength, I'll help you... Your... My family."

I fell asleep with my head on Havoc's bed and my hand in his.

**Boring ending to this one... But please review!**


	11. Inside the Belly

**Two chapter in one day? What is this?! Please review I love to hear your guys feedback!**

"Sloane, get up!" I hear Havoc shaking me. "Come on, your boyfriend's in trouble! The whole city is talking about it!"

My eyes shot open, and I got up. "That idiot!"

I ran out of the hospital, looking for any sign from them. I came across a ruined street. My eyes widened when I saw Edward, Al and Scar. But Winry with a gun. Suddenly, Edward jumped in front of Winry as Scar was going after her. But, then Scar stopped. I took the opportunity. I snapped my fingers, blue flames shooting after him. "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM, SCAR!"

Scar dodged my attack, now distracted all the way, Al took a kick to him, but Scar dodged it. The the younger Elric clapped his hands and made rock popped out of the earth, but Scar jumped up and ran down an opening that he made. I didn't waste any time, I went after him.

"Sloane!" I heard Edward yelled after me, but I ignored it.

Scar was in my sights, and I snapped my fingers. He dodged again, but kept running. I growled and snapped them again, this time my flames explode the street. Scar jumped in the air, and landed near me, ready to kill me. I moved just in time, but he took that moment to sucker punch me. I coughed blood, but I ignored the pain and continued to run after him.

"Why do you pursue me?" He glared.

I snapped my fingers. "Because you tried to kill my family..." I snapped again.

"Sloane!" Al was now running beside me. "Why are you here?"

"Why wasn't I here in the first place?!" I yelled back. "Why didn't you come to me?!"

Al exhaled angrily. "Because Ed didn't want you to get hurt!"

I screamed in frustration, and snapped my fingers again. "THAT'S NOT HIS DISCUSSION!"

Suddenly Al made a huge hand, trying to catch Scar, but Scar escaped again. Then Al grabbed me and transmuted again, following Scar. We landed next to a water storage.

"There's nothing inside that armor." Scar observed. "You're hollow aren't you? You poor boy... Alchemy trapped you in that metal prison, and I bet that girl lost her arm because of alchemy, too and yet you still have faith in it?"

Al clapped his hands, and pressed it against the water storage, making water shot at Scar. But again the slipper Ishvalan escaped. He landed on the solid ground with no injury. Al grabbed me once again and jumped down.

"Don't think I'm ashamed of losing this arm because of alchemy, Scar." I growled. "I'm actually proud of it!"

Al nodded. "True, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient.. but it's nothing I can't live with... I don't need pity from anyone... least of all from you. My brother used alchemy to save my life... To regret the form I have now would mean not only rejecting alchemy but also turning my back on him..." Al put me down and stood up. "I believe in my brother, and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith... I want to believe!"

"Oh, do you?" Scar put his hand in the running water, and suddenly there was hot steam, making it unable to see. I gasped, then suddenly Scar was there with his arm ready, but then I heard a familiar blonde from the distance. And Edward ninja kicked Scar away.

"Edward!" I sighed.

"Brother!" Al said as the same time as me. "Where's Winry?'

Edward jumped back. "She's safe... No thanks to me, though... I made her cry again."

"You really should be more careful, Brother." Al was in his fighting stance.

Pain shot throughout my whole body, but I ignored it. "You know it's not nice to make girl's cry, Fullmetal."

"Give me the lecture later, General!" The blonde shot back.

"She doesn't like to see you fight like that." Al continued.

Edward sighed. "Yeah... But she's gone now... Let's end this."

The there was a child like voice. Behind Scar was a huge baby looking guy. "Oooh! I found you! Ishvalan!"

"You agian!" Scar gasped.

The thing hand his tongue out and there was- the Ouroboros tattoo! He's a homunculus!

"Look at his tattoo!" Al exclaimed.

Edward looked shocked. "A Homunculus!"

The thing attacked, But Scar pinned it to the ground and started to explode it from the inside out. But the thing just kept healing. but, when Scar was done, the thing grinned and head butted him, shoving Scar against a wall, then started to crush him. Then the thing jumped back, giving Edward and Al the moment to kick him, rolling him a few feet away.

"Nice kick, Elric." I laughed.

Edward landed, as there was a little explosion. "Like to see you do better!"

From the sewer entrance, Ling jumped out with a sword in his mouth, and shirtless I might add, landing on top of the homunculus and then shoving a bomb into it's throat.

"Go! Movie it!" He ordered us.

Ling jumped off as we started to get away from the fat guy. And Like that he exploded, pieces of him going everywhere. But it just started to heal again.

"What the crap?!" I yelled as Ling landed in front of me.

Ling turned to Edward. "Get me some strong cable!"

"Right!... On it." Edward nodded then clapped his hands against the railroad, and then there was cable. He tossed it to Ling, who started to wrap it around the homunculus. "Your own regenerative abilities working against you... Your flech won't stop expanding, it'll keep you tied up nice and tight!" Ling then tieing it. "You're mine now... Homunculus!"

Scar walked up to the fat guy, slowly. Then there was a swerving car, and I recognize Riza's gun shooting at Scar.

"Put him in. We're getting out of here." She ordered.

Ling nodded, then went to lift up the huge guy. With a yell he picked him up and placed him in the back, climbing in himself.

"Sloane!" Riza yelled.

I nodded and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Hol on, Lieuten-" Edward started.

"Shh!" Then she screeched the car around and drove off.

The two brothers started to say something, but I couldn't hear them anymore. Riza was honking.

"I know who you are, ling Yao..." She said without taking her eyes off the road. "Don't worry... We're on our way to a secure safe house."

"My friend..." Ling started. "I left her behind! go get her!"

Riza turned her head in the slightest. "What? No, we can't We don't have time."

"Well, make time!" The prince screamed. "She could be dying now... She's still waiting there for me!"

Riza looked to me, with concerned eyes. I smiled. "The girl is dying..."

"You had better make it quick!" She switched gears and turned sharply, driving past a lot of people, still honking. When we came to the place, Ling jumped out and ran. When I knew he was gone, I started coughing hard, blood coming out. My chest hurt worse than before, and that hit from Scar didn't make it any better.

Riza looked at me again. "You okay?"

"Not a word, Lieutenant." I growled. "I don't need people worrying about me when there are people dying."

She nodded. "Understood..."

Then, Ling came running out with Lan Fan over his shoulder and jumped into the car. "Let's go!"

I discreetly wiped the blood off my mouth, as Riza started the car. In the abandon house, Ling rushed in, while I walked slowly. I saw Ling sitting on the ground, looking horrible.

"Can I sit here?' I asked.

Ling looked up and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Can I borrow your shoulder?" I felt my eyes starting to close. "J-just for a little while... And when I wake up... Y-you can..."

I fell asleep. My body was getting even weaker... I used to be able to take all of this and still able to go for another round, but now... I can barely take one.

I woke up to a screaming, then someone grabbing me and running. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in Lan Fan rooms with Ling. I shot up.

"What happened?"

"Help me move Lan Fan!" Ling yelled.

I nodded and grabbed the other side of Lan Fan and helped her to the car.

"Hurry up and get in the car!" Someone yelled from the driver's seat.

I let go of Lan Fan and opened the door, but they stopped and look to their left. "Ling, we don't have time!"

"Come on, we haven't got all night! We need to get moving!" The guy yelled.

Ling was still looking towards his left. "But Ed and the others..."

I felt my heart sink. What did he mean by that?

"No way!" old guy shot him down. "I'm a civilian, not military... I'm not about to die in the middle of a battle with some crazed monster."

The man went silent, but I looked to Ling. "What about Ed and the others? What happened Ling?"

"That thing went all psycho when he heard Mustang's name and started chasing after them!" The prince explained.

I felt my heart sink even more. That thing was after my dad... I then helped get Lan Fan into the car.

"Dang it!" The driver yelled. "What's taking those idiots so long?!"

Suddenly everyone came walking out of the forest, in a rush. in the background you heard screaming in anger. Riza was holding my Dad up.

"Perfect." Edward said relieved. "He fell for the Mustang decoy."

"Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it." Al added.

I went to my Dad and studied him. "Dad?"

"Sloane..." He grunted. "Glad... you're alright... don't know what... I would-"

"All right..." Edward cut him off. "Now in the car... invalid."

Edward closed the door and Al looking to Riza. "Lieutenant... please take care of Lan Fan."

Dad looked up, anger in his eyes. "You expect me to run away and leave this to you, Elric?!"

"If you stay you'll just get in out way!" The blonde screamed, ticked off.

"Yeah! Leave!" Al said just as ticked off.

Finally Riza added. "They're right. You won't be any use here... Sorry."

Dad looked to me for some support, but I shook my head. "Just plain dead wait if you stay."

"Right now you need to go and do your job..." Edward ordered. "The head of the military is a Homunculus. Don't you think you should do something about that?"

"The head of the military?" Riza looked confused, but then her eyes widened. "You aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley, are you?!"

"We can talk about it later... Now..get in!" The driver yelled.

The three boys shared a look then looked towards me. "Get on, Sloane."

"What?!" I yelled at them. "Like I'm going to leave you idiots out here! You'll get yourselves killed! And if you force me, I'll burn you alive! I'm more useful here then I am in Central!"

Edward groaned. "But I'm doing this for your own good-"

"Don't give me that bull!" I growled. "I'm staying and that's final!"

"Fine!" Then Edward smiled at the driver. "The car looks full... You go ahead."

The driver groaned. "You idiots!

"You can't really believe we'll let a couple children fight this battle for us!" Riza looked towards me.

Ling smiled. "With the senior staff involved in this, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"And that would include getting whatever information we can," Edward continued. "Out of this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?"

"We'll stay here and find out what we can..." Al added. "I don't think it matter much that we're children."

Edward laughed. "This was our mission to begin with, and we're going to see it through. We appreciate your help up 'till now, though."

"Here, Edward..." Riza loaded a gun and handed it to him. "I want you to take this... You do know how to use it, don't you?"

"That's a weapon for killing people." Al said innocently.

Riza's eyes looked hard. "Yes. But it's also a weapon for protecting your lives."

Edward thought about it for a moment, then grabbed the gun. "I'll take it."

Then there was a explosion. Ling leaned against the window. "Look after Lan Fan."

"Dad..." I looked at him, he was staring right back at me. "I'll come home soon!"

And we ran after Gluttony. We found him, sucking up random pieces of dirt, cursing my father's name.

"I know we said we would stay and all..." Edward, and everyone else shook. "But, that's seriously freaky."

"He seems to be a bit angry." Ling sounded scared.

From behind the tree Al said. "How are we going to catch him?"

"I don't want to even think about it..." I whimpered.

Behind us there was a rustle. I slowly turned around, ignoring Al's question and saw a dog with glowing red eyes.

"Stop it..." The dog spoke. "Now, Gluttony!"

Edward gasped. "A...a talking dog?!"

"Hey... long time no see." The dog looked to me and Edward. Then it changed into a guy with long pointy hair, and a skirt. Envy... "How are ya, Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

My heart stopped. I recognized him... He was there... He killed Hughes!

Edward rushed up and tried to kicked Envy. "Dang it, I told you before; don't call me short...!"

"Hey, calm down." Envy dodged Edward. "I'm just here to get Gluttony back, nothing more than that... I don't want to fight you, pipsqueak!"

Edward tried to kick him/her again. "That's five now!"

Envy leapt and landed on a tree stump along the ways. "What are you talking about?"

"That's five times... You called me 'pipsqueak' twice here..." Edward heaved. "And three times in the laboratory! And don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"Impressive. "Envy looked like he was bored. "You've got a sharp memory there."

With each word that came out of his mouth, my anger grew even more. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, when Edward told him to 'Hold it' and Envy landed on the ground next to Gluttony... I chased after him, and when I found him, I snapped my fingers. Blue flames exploded.

The cross dressing creep yelled in pain. I felt the other's eyes on me. I knew I looked scary, because I felt deadly. "Now let's see if you have impressive memory also! because I was there! When you killed Hughes!"

The other three boys came behind me. Gluttony and Envy sharing some words, that I didn't bother to hear.

"I've sensed this multiplicity before." Ling said, amused. "How many people are inside you... Homunculus?"

"I know you..." Envy studied Ling. "you're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

Ling grunted. "What do you mean, 'kid'?! I happen to be the twelfth son of emperor of Xing. My name i-"

"Eat him." Envy smiled.

Ling then went off screaming, with Gluttony chasing after him, but my eyes didn't leave Envy. Behind me I could feel the two brothers conspiring. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Edward laughed evilly.

"Looks like they really aren't allowed to do anything to the three of us." Al agreed.

I turned to look at Al. "Three of us?"

The blonde nodded. "In which case..."

Edward clapped his hands and separated the homunculi, Ling and Envy on one and Gluttony on the other.  
"Ling, Sloane, get that one!" Fullmetal shouted.

I smiled and helped out Ling with Envy. But he didn't really need my help until Envy changed his hand into a snake, wrapping it around Ling's body, but even then Ling got out of it. The homunculus fell backwards, but caught himself, his landing causing a quake in the ground.

"That was a dirty trick..." He growled. "Blinding me, that's not playing fair."

Ling looked amused. "People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid... Under the circumstances, you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty. So, have you had enough yet?" Ling walked toward Envy. "Are you going to come with me quietly now? I just want whatever information you can give me on becoming immortal. Or shall we go again?"

Envy looked up at Ling with so much hate. "You scum! A mere human like you can't condescend to me!"

"Then maybe I can..." I growled from behind Ling, snapping my fingers.

As the homunculus healed, Ling smiled. "You seem to underestimate humans... And that's a mistake!"

I snapped my fingers again. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did..."

Then Al and Edward came crashing through the wall they made. "Stay out of my way, guys! I'm bust."

Then Envy went to take a shot, but Ling dodged it. When Envy was down he transformed into Lan Fan. Ling hesitated.  
"Now Gluttony!" Envy smiled.

Gluttony started to open his mouth wider. "Ling!" Edward ran to him, then Envy caught onto Edward's shoe.

"Edward!" I started for him, but my chest started to hurt at that very moment, to a point where I just blacked out, but not before watching Edward, Ling and Envy disappear.

**What's going to happen next? Is this where Edward saves Sloane? Is Sloane dying? Review!**


	12. The Reunion

**Im sorry for not updating in a long time! I had family over and had no access to a computer. And I think this the worst chapter I have written, anyway! I dont own FMA:B, I do own Sloane! ENjoy!**

_I remember the day I first saw Edward. I was at the ripe age of seven. My mother just finished making me clean the house, and giving me my punishment for not working fast enough. But, once it was done she shoved me into the closet that was my room. It was big enough for me to sit down or lay down, but that's it. It was dark and cold. And my small body just wanted to give up. My breathing was shallow, barely breathing at all. I just wanted to sleep, and dream of my father. I missed him... Something wet hit my shoulder, and realized that I was crying. Then there was a crash and through the crack under my door I saw a blue light._

_"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!" A voice yelled. "'Jump in' you said! and look where we are!"_

_"Quite you're nagging!" Another voice yelled in return._

_The other voice was quiet for a moment then said. "So... you and Sloane, huh?"_

_I got up with the sound of my name. I placed my ear against the door and listened even more._

_"What about it?" Voice number two sighed._

_"Just didn't think a girl like her would go for a guy like you..." Voice number one sounded amused._

_There was a recognizable smack. "Shut up!"_

_Then there was movement from above me. I knew what that meant... Mother was coming. I took in a breath and pounded on the door. The was silence from the to voices. I hit the door even harder. "Please, whoever you are! Don't let her hurt me anymore!"_

_The noise from upstairs got closer as there was a jiggling with the door handle and then the door swung open. There stood a tall blonde with golden eyes. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black pants, with black boots that were covered in blood. His head was bandaged. And with him was an even taller man, but with black hair and squinty eyes. He wore no shirt, but had white funky looking pants and a black coat over. _

_"Who the-" Squinty eyes asked, he was voice number one._

_"Sloane..." Voice number two, the blonde cut him off._

_I quickly grabbed onto the blondes legs. "Please... I want to leave. She'll kill me..."_

_The blonde studied me, the picked me up in his arms, smiling sadly. Then turned as there was a final noise at the bottom of the stairs._

_"What do you think you're doing?" My mother screamed, her black hair looking wild and scary._

_The blonde and squinty eyed shared a look then ran out the door, not looking back. I watched as my mother's face turned more monstrous with every step the two men took. But as soon as I couldn't see my old home anymore, the blonde put me down._

_"Sloane?" He placed his hands on my cheeks. "Do you want to leave? Do you want to go somewhere where your mother would never find you or hurt you?"_

_I gaped at him, then placed my small hands against his face. And stared into his gold eyes. "Will... no one hurt me anymore?"_

_They gasped, then the blonde hugged me. "No one will hurt you... I'll be there to protect you, i promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

_"Who are you?" I asked him, looking at the squinty eyed man._

_The blonde pulled back and smiled. "My name is Edward Elric."_

_"And my name is LIng Yao." Ling smiled. "And what's yours?"_

_"I thought you already knew my name..." I looked between them._

_The blonde laughed. "What's you name? Your full name?"_

_"Sloane Annalee Gray." I said numbly. "My daddy said I needed a beautiful name that went along with my beautiful face... but that was before daddy died."_

_"Sloane Annalee..." Edward tried, then smiled. "Well, Sloane... You're going to have a new family in this world, one that loves you very dearly. And will do anything for you."_

_I cracked a small smile. "When do we leave?"_

_"As soon as I get this one thing done." He smiled. "Ling here will play with you while you wait, okay?"_

_I nodded, and Edward set me down, working on something a few feet away. I looked up at Ling, and found he was smiling down at me. Ling grabbed my hand. "You're going to be okay..."_

_-Time Skip-_

_Edward was crouching down by a huge circle, that took him quite awhile to do. "It's the same as last time, Ling... And don't let go of Sloane's hand, got it?"_

_"Got it..." Ling nodded and looked down at me. "You ready?"_  
_"Ready..." I clung closer to Ling._

_Edward smiled, then clapped his hands and there was a bright blue glow. Ling took a breath then stepped into the light, dragging me with me. Suddenly it felt like I was being sucked into a black hole, my body disappearing. I looked towards the blonde, but he smiled._

_"Don't worry, Colonel."_

_I woke up white. Everything was white around me, except the door the towered over me. It had words I didn't understand and vine looking things and flames._

_"Looks like I have yet another visitor..." Something said behind me._

_I turned around to see a white thing, surrounded by a black cloud. "Where's Edward?"_

_"Edward?" It smiled. "Well, it seems he responsible for yet another victim, hmm?"_

_"I don't like this place... Where's Edward? I want to go with him." My seven-year-old voice whimpered._

_The thing smiled wider. "And what are you willing to give to be with Edward Elric?"_

_"Anything!" I didn't hesitate._

_"Now..." It stood up. "Tell me clearly... What do you want?"_

_The thing walked closer and took hold of my left arm. I shivered. "I-I want to be with Edward Elric!"_  
_"Very well..."_

_Then there was hands, grabbing me, taking my arm. I didn't scream, as I was dragged into the world of alchemy and to Ametris._

__I woke up in Al's arms. I knew we were in Central, because of the smell. But I was confused on how I got here.

"Al?" I groaned.

The armored child looked down at me, shocked. "Sloane! Your awake!"

"How did we get in Central? WHat happen to Edward and Ling?" Then I noticed Al's left hand was missing. "Al! What happened to your arm?"

AL laughed. "You worrying about me, when Winry is going to kill you when she sees your automail?"

I gasped, then looked down at my own arm. And sure enough my left arm stopped a little bit above the elbow and groaned. "Winry is gonna kill me... But not the point, where is Edwa-"

"They were swallowed by Gluttony." Al looked behind him, and there was the fat boy himself. "They're gone..."

I felt my heart hit bottom, then came the pain. I clutched my chest. "Let me down, Al."

"Sloane? What are you planning?" He said, putting me down gently.

"I've been gone too long..." I laughed. "I have to keep up appearances, you know. And plus, I'm worried my idiot father has gone and done something stupid."

Al studied me. 'So you going to Central command? Even after all this?"

I nodded. "I have to, Al. Unlike Edward, I can't get away with running off like this all the time... People will start to talk and the paperwork will start piling up."

"I understand..." He sighed, looking back at Gluttony, who was suckinh on his finger. "I'll make sure to contact you when everything is settled down."

"You better!" I smiled, ignoring the pain and started towards my apartment. "Tell your idiot brother that I'll be waiting!"

I stayed close to walls and alleyways. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, I needed to clean up then get back to Central. And I need to take my meds. I usually only take two every three days, but now I think I will have to take them everyday. It took me longer than on a normal day to get back to my apartment. When I got there I quickly went for the bathroom, and took two of my pills. Then hopped into the shower, getting all the blood and dirt off my clothes. Once done, I didn't even attempt to clean my uniform, I just burned it. I quickly got dressed again and ran to was still early in the morning, so it would look like I was running just a little bit late. When I bursted through the doors, my subordinates stood and saluted me.

"At ease..." I huffed, then dragged myself to my chair and sat down. "So what paperwork is there for me?"

One of them stepped up, trying not to stare at my empty left sleeve. "Since you weren't here yesterday, you didn't hear about Scar's sighting. He apparently attacked the Fullmetal Alchemist, sir."

"Is that so?" I dragging with myself. "Well, I hope you got that down to my liking?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir. And there is something else..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The Elrics are missing."

"I know, Sergeant." I rubbed my forehead. "Let's just get something done before I blow a gasket."

The man nodded and continued with his work. Picking up a paper I started working. But it was hard to focus... the medicine wasn't helping. The pain was still there, working strong and I was about to say quits and black out. but, I needed to get this stuff done. I coughed, confident that blood came out, but I quickly wiped my mouth and my hand. This was not a good day... And to top it off, I have no clue on where my boyfriend and a very attractive Xingese prince is! I could already see the official notice from Xing, telling us they are going to war because I lost thier prince. The blood, the flames, the-

"Sir, Major Armstrong has requested to see you in the courtyard." One of my subordinates interrupted my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The officer returned to the phone, the back to me. "Something about Central, and worrying, I couldn't understand him that well, sir."  
"It's okay..." I sighed, getting up from my seat. "I just need someone to go by my a ticket for Rush Valley for tomorrow."

The officer saluted, and followed me out the door. When I got to the courtyard, Armstrong wasn't facing me. And I thought about turning around now, before he breaks my ribs with one of his hugs. But I should have thought this through sooner. The huge mustached man came running at me, tears flying. And as I predicted, when he caught me, I could feel my ribs pinch together.

"Major!" I wheezed. "Put me down, before I suffocate!"

Armstrong put me down. "Sorry... I haven't seen you in quite sometime, and I heard about Scar-"

"Yes, that's something I'm very cross about." I grumbled. "Sometimes I wish those Elrics will just keep to themselves, and not cause any problems for people like me! But, of course that wouldn't make them the genius' they are..."

"Indeed." Armstrong nodded. " Is that why your arm is missing? What was it they had up their sleeve this time?"

I sighed, and gave Armstrong an annoyed look. "They-"

"Your the Blue Flame Alchemist aren't you?" Someone called from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and found a small little boy, with black hair and blue eyes. "Selim Bradley..."

Selim beamed. "You know who I am? That's great! I'm your greatest fan, well you and the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"That's good to hear." I smiled, crouching down to be eye level with him. "It's a real pleasure to have you as one of my fans..."

"I read all about you!" He continued. "You're the youngest female to ever reach the rank of General! You even out rank your dad! And you were adopted like me!" I couldn't help but smile at the kid. He was cute, and... The aura around him suddenly changed. There was a definite darkness around him, an evil about him. I could feel it. "I hope we become close friends!"

All I could do was nod as the little boy ran off. I stood, staring at the spot where Selim was standing. "Armstrong... Selim, he's how old?"  
"I don't know, but I do believe he is eight." Armstrong answered. "Why?"

"No reason." I smiled at the mustached blonde. "So how are things going for you? What dirt did you dig up, Major?"

Armstrong shook his head. "Nothing worth telling... It's been all so quiet for the last day and a half."

"That's concerning." I rested my chin in my hand. "That means someone is brewing something up for us, and we are not going to like it one bit." I smiled at Armstrong. "Well it was good to talk with you, Armstrong! But I have lots of crap to do back at my office, bye!"

The blonde mustache muscleman saluted as I left.

On the walk back to my office, my thoughts kept nagging at Selim Bradley... I have seen this kid around for almost four years, and it seems he never changes... And he never said hello to me like that, not once. What is going on?

I got to my office, and sat down, but as soon as I did... Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I replied.

I large man came walking in with a piece of paper in his hands. He laid it onto my desk. "Order's from Fuhrer Bradley, sir!"

"Really?" I took the paper and review it, then shot up from my chair. "General Sloane Mustang do to unfortunate health problems, she is to be the personal bodyguard of Fuhrer Bradley?! What is this?"

"You will still keep you title, sir." The man replied.

I growled, and threw the papers into his face."That's not what I was talking about!"

I stormed out of my office, and to the Fuhrer's office. The bodyguard saw my anger, and tried to stop me. "Out of my way!" I shoved them into the wall, causing me more pain. Using my foot I kicked the door open. "What the hell, Bradley?! You can't do-"

I stopped, when I saw my Dad sitting there, while the Fuhrer was facing the window glaring, then smiled.

"Sloane..." Dad choked out. "When did you- What happened to your arm?!"

I sent a glare to my dad. "Not now..."

"So it seems you got your new orders, too." The old man smiled, his one green eye glaring. "Did I make you angry? Pointing out your weakness? And yet, you still barge into my office like we are friends."

Growling, I closed the doors behind me. "We are far from friends, Homunculus."

Bradley laughed. "So even you know who I truly am and you're not running in fear?"

"I stopped running away from my fears a long time ago." I looked to my dad. "I got ordered to be his majesty's personal bodyguard."

Dad choked, then looked to the homunculus. "Even my own daughter?! You would go that far?"

"If it keeps you in our place... Then yes." Bradley smiled.

A thought came to me, somthing that AL said while we were in the woods. About how they can't kill the three of us... I laughed, causing the two look at me in confusion. "Well, Bradley. I must congratulate you on making my father fluster, but I won't let you use me as a hostage..."

"Sloane, what are you doing?" Dad asked me.

"I, General Sloane Mustang, give Colonel Mustang every clearance to my research and," I gave Bradley a confident smirk. "As of now, I am resigned from the Military."

The Homunculus glared at me. "Are you sure? I can easy kill you right here..."

Dad growled. "No you wont-"

"No, he can't." I smiled, shocking Bradley. My chest getting heavier. "Can't kill me because I'm a sacrifice aren't I? Wouldn't you yourself get killed of you went against your orders? I told you I won't let you hold me hostage, I would rather kill myself before that happened."

"Well aren't you smart..." Bradley glared. I spun on my heel, and grabbed the door handle. But stopped when I heard the following words. "But the only difference is that I won't be watching you, but someone else will be."

I laughed "You honestly think I am scared? Afraid of what is going to be watching me? Well, I'm not scared, after all I have 'unfortunate health problems', you don't need me dying before schedule." My chest was coming close to bursting, I need to go. "I'll expect you at my apartment, Colonel... Maybe I'll help with some paperwork over some dinner."

I heard my father do a little gasp, because he knew when ever I used his title I wanted to know information, and he knew that I never cooked dinner willingly. He knew I wanted to talk in private.

I opened the door and gave a nod to the bodyguard. Once I was outside of central Command, I started coughing, blood coming out almost like a rain. With a brush of a hand I made way to my apartment.

First thing I did was detach my arm, then I went to my closet and fold my uniforms up, and place my state alchemist pocket watch over them. I would have to send them in, but not today. I went to my bathroom and took some more pills, hoping it would ease my pain by a little bit. I started for the door again, but realized I was still in my uniform. Sighing, I went and changed into some shorts and a tank top with some black boots to match. I, then let my black hair out of it's tight ponytail. And wrote a note for my dad to meet me at Madame Christmas' around ten o'clock.

The streets were a little busy, but I didn't mind. It kept me from my thoughts, and I had time to kill. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking. Thinking about where is those Elrics... And if they are okay. And Ling... Where are they? What's going on? I should have gone with Al, just so I could have been there... When Ling and Edward somehow come back. Or were they still in Gluttony's stomach? Or are they truly dead? I stopped in my tracks, tears brimming my eyes. I couldn't believe that, I can't believe that. I won't!

"Sloane?" I heard someone call my name.

Turning on my heel, I saw the one person that could get rid of all my fears with just the sound of my name on his lips. In that moment, it was only me and him... Without a second thought I ran to him, wrapping my arm around his neck. "Ed! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"Me too," Edward sighed in my ear. "Annalee..."

I gasped, then looked at him. "Y-you-"

"Yes, I did." He smiled, and cupped my face. "I missed you so much..."

"And I missed you." I leaned closer to him. Edward's lips crashed onto mine, kissing me like this was our last. But it was over too soon. The blonde had a worried look on his face. "What?"

He gestured to my arm. "Winry is going to kill you..."

"I know, Al told me." I sighed, then started walking. "You have until ten o'clock to fill me in, and I want every detail."

Edward nodded, wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked.

Edward had to catch me from my shock. Tears were spilling down my cheeks, and my chest hurt worse then anything from before, but not from my sickness. "L-Ling... He's a homunculus?"

"I know, I'm sorry..." Edward held me to his chest. "It's hard to except, I know."

I wiped my tears, not wanting to cry anymore. "I understand... It's for his people. Everything will be fine in the end."

Edward looked down at me. "So... You resigned, huh?"

"I didn't want my dad to be constantly worrying about what Bradley would do, and plus," I took a deep breathe. I had to tell him, my sickness was getting worse. "I'm getting sicker with each passing day..."

"What?! When did this star?"

I bit my lip. "When we came back from the desert..."

Edward groaned, leaning his head against my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough on your plate, and besides... It's tolerable now." I kissed his forehead.

The blonde smiled sadly at me. "Your amazing... but, I need to know something."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you Dad tell you anything about Ishval?"

I gasped, but shook my head. "Dad refused to tell me, you might want to ask Riza. She would tell you"

"Thanks!" He kissed my cheek, and started off to Riza's, but not before yelling back at me. "I'll see you soon, I promise!"

"You better!" I laughed.

It was Eleven o'clock and my dad finished explaining things about Bradley. It was a little bit shocking, and disturbing, but the one thing that got me was; "He wasn't even upset with Hughes' death?"

Dad nodded. "Apparently Elicia's crying annoyed him."

"Now I wish I took his offer, just so I could kill him when I saw fit." I growled. "But I have no time to think about that... I need to go and get this thing fixed, then figure out what I'm going to do next for a job."

"You know..." Dad smiled at me. "Havoc was planning on taking over the family business, and he was saying they needed some help. Maybe you could keep an eye on my subordinate?"

I laughed. "No way, no how. My hands are full those Elrics, now that I am no longer military there is no paperwork for me to do."

"I don't want you to follow them like a dog, they are surrounded by danger." Dad scolded. "You could get hurt.

"Dad, I can defend myself!" I laughed again, getting up from my seat. "And besides I won't be going anywhere but a mechanic."

Dad nodded, then stood up, only when we got outside did he speak again. "I'm worried on who the homunculi got watching you..."

"Don't worry, I'll just do what I do best." I started for my apartment. "I'll just burn on the spot..."

I heard Dad laugh as we went our separate ways. Not wanting to waste time, I tried to hurry back to my apartment. I had to all my officer and tell him to drop off the ticket tomorrow, and then I have to pack. I have a lot to do before I got to bed. Turning the handle of my apartment, I expected to see it empty, but of course there is always something to surprise me.

"Hey..." I smiled at the blonde who was sitting on my couch.

The blonde looked up and smiled back. "Was wondering when you'd get home."

I laughed, closing the door and walking to him, sitting next to him. "Sorry, I was talking with my dad. Offered me to play babysitter for Havoc, but of course I had to turn him down because I have you boys to look out for."

"One of your officer's stopped by, he had a train ticket for you." Edward held it up. "Told him I would give it to you..."

"You're the best." I kissed his cheek. "Do you want to help me pack? I'm gonna be gone for awhile."

The blonde nodded, and got up, heading towards my bedroom. When in there I grabbed a suitcase, and opened it, but I saw Edward staring at my uniforms. "I have to send those in, do you think you could do that for me?"

"No problem." He smiled at me, and started folding the clothes I handed him. "So what's your next move?"  
"You mean after I come back from Rush Valley?" I raised an eyebrow, handing him another shirt. "Well, I was going to track you Elrics down and making sure you don't get yourselves killed, but I think I'm going to stay in Central and help out my dad."

With the final piece of clothing, Edward closed the suitcase. "And I'm planning on leaving for awhile too. I can finally relax with you after two horrible days, but we only have a limited time before we both have to leave again... We have the worst timing."

"Ed..." I sighed, placing my hand on the back of his neck. "We do have time right now..."

That made him smile. Edward leaned down and kissed me roughly. I pushed aside my suitcase that laid on the bed. I turned us around, and push Edward on to the bed. He was sitting up still on his elbows, smiling.

"Aggressive much?" He laughed.

I smirked, and straddled him to the bed. "You've seen me fight, Fullmetal. You know how aggressive I can get..."

"I don't recall anything of the sort." Edward entangled his hand in my hair. "Maybe a demonstration will make me remember?"

Grabbing him by the shirt, I kissed him. I heard him moan in pleasure, I couldn't help myself but do a little cheer in my head. Taking a bold move, I slipped my hand under his shirt, surprising to feel abs.

"You thought I was fat didn't you..." Edward growled.

"I've seen you eat, Ed." I whispered. "Let's just say I thoroughly suprised."

The blonde gave me a smirk, then pulled off his shirt, revealing an amazing six pack. He took my hand and pressed it against them, earning an even larger smirk. "Now, I can't say the same about-"

I shoved him down to the bed, cutting him off. I wish I had two arms right now... Our lisp met, fighting over who gets the upper hand. My had, followed Edward's abs, to his waist, then up and to his neck. I was getting the upper hand, I could feel it- I gaped when I felt something cold touch my waist. I heard Edward chuckle, then slip his tongue into my mouth, then flipped us over. When I was out of breath, Edward parted our lips.

"That... Wasn't fair." I breathed.

"If you wanted this fair, then your shirt would be off also." He kissed my neck. "Equivalent exchange, right?"

Growling, I shoved him off. Edward looked down at me in surprise. "Then, let's even the playing field." I grabbed the hem of my tank top and pulled it off, revealing my strapless bra underneath and my feminine curves.

Edward blushed. "Your be-"

"Just kiss me, Fullmetal." I ordered.

The blonde smiled, and did as he was told, kissing me fast and feverish. He had his hands wrapped around my stomach, pressing me even closer to him. I was about to fight back when I heard my front door opening and closing. I froze, wondering how it could have been. But, Edward didn't stop, he kissed my neck and my ear, my cheek, my shoulder.

"Brother?" Al called. "It's getting late, and I'm sure Sloane needs to rest..."

Edward stopped, then grinned at me. "How about a little endearing game?"

Before I could stop him, he was kissing my neck, and his hand inching towards my breast. I held in a gasp as I heard Al's familiar clunk come closer to my door.

"Brother?"  
"He's in the bathroom, Al!" I yelled, trying hard not to moan. Edward's kissing was inching closer to my mouth. "He'll be home in- ah!"

I heard Al take a step towards my door. "Sloane? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Sure I was okay... No, I wasn't hurt, Al. That little gasp was caused by your older brother, who was cupping my breast with his cold automail arm, and shoving his tongue in my mouth. Before Al got too worried, I removed Edward from my lips.

"No, I j-just stub my toe!" I replied. "Al! I'll make s-sure your idiot brother gets home!"

Al was quiet for a minute. "Okay... Good night, Sloane."

"N-night, Al!" I called back.

When I heard the door close, I finally let myself go. I grabbed the back of Edward's neck and arched my back so that he was even closer to me. The blonde laughed, then found my mouth again, kissing me faster, but harder than last time. Moaning, I wrapped one leg around his, and the other around his waist. Edward started playing with my bra strap, then finally it slipped off. But, then Edward went on his elbows and just stared at me. Studying me...

"What?" I said sheepishly. "Is something wrong?"  
Edward shook his head, then he grabbed my waist and made it so I was on top. The blonde hugged me to his chest. "Nothing's wrong... Your absolutely beautiful."

Blushing, I buried my face in his chest. "I have to get up early tomorrow..."

"I know." I could hear the frown on his face. "I won't be seeing you for awhile..."

I nodded, not wanting to look at him, in fear of I'll start crying. "We should put our shirt back on."

Edward nodded, then with me still in his arms, sat up. But he let go after a second to go get his shirt. After a moment, I felt a piece of clothing it my head. I turned to see Edward still shirtless, I looked down at the piece of clothing and saw it was his.

"So you have something to remember me by." He stared down at his feet.

Smiling, I pulled the shirt over my head. It was a little big on me, but I didn't mind. I climbed off my bed and hugged Edward. "Thanks... " But, I quickly let go and went for my desk. I opened the last drawer and started digging around. Then I felt the coldness of the necklace my father bought me for my eighth birthday. It was a long necklace, but at the end of it was a deep blue, cleanly cut jem. I walked over to Edward, and placed it into his hand.

"What's this?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "This was the first present I got from my Dad... and I want you to keep it safe for me, and I expect you to give it back the next time I see you."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "I promise."

"I love you..." I sighed.

"I love you too..."

After getting Edward to go back to his apartment, I went to bed.

I woke up, and immediately had to get up and run out the door, but not before bumping into Edward downstairs. He caught me before I fell over my suitcase.

"Sorry! But I'm in a rush!" I brushed my hair out of my face. I smiled at Al. "Hey, Al."

"Just take in a breath." Edward laughed. I nodded and took a deep breath, then I felt my boyfriend's lips on mine. Kissing me tenderly. "Have a good trip..."

"Thanks, Ed." I smiled, then ran towards the train station, but not before hearing Al. "Brother, isn't that your shirt?"

I could already see Edward's flustered face and his weak attempt to explain on why i'm wearing his shirt.

**You finally got some fluff :) Please Review!**


	13. Vincent

**Here is another one for you! Enjoy!**

The train ride wasn't that bad... My chest didn't hurt that much, since I was taking my meds and I got lots of sleep and the people around me seemed not interested in why my left arm was missing. And I was completely fine with that. I was already missing Edward. That stupid boy could get himself killed for all I know, leaving his little brother, and leaving me, alone. It was a scaring thought to think about, but I couldn't help but think about what will happen in the future. What is our future going to be? After they get their bodies back, what would life be like? I wouldn't be working for the military anymore, and neither would Edward. I have all my paychecks saved up in the bank, I guess I could go to college and get a degree and become a teacher. Teaching little kids would be fun. Something I could see myself doing, or I could become a Doctor. I could save people's lives, help the sick... I did a sick laugh. I couldn't be a doctor... I don't have that kind of time. I'm dying, and I'm dying fast. I probably won't even get to marry because of this sickness. AT this rate I could die- Being lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that the train was at Rush Valley and was about to leave.

"Ah!" I shot up from my seat, surprising the other passengers. I grabbed my suitcase and ran towards the end of the train. I threw my suitcase it landing on the platform. Then I started to get ready for the impact of the fall, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Woah!" A male voice yelled. "You can get yourself killed doing that, girly!"  
I growled and tried to shove him off. "I need to get off!"

"Wait until the train stop, and get another ticket!" He yelled. "I won't let yourself risk your life!"

I had enough. If he didn't let go, then I'll just bring him with me. I turned around, not taking the time to look at his face, I jumped on the railing, sitting comfortably, then I wrapped my legs around the stranger's waist and finally pushing off the train. I landed on my back, rolling a few times, finally went to stop with me on top.

"I never want to do that again..." I groaned, my face buried into the stranger's chest.

"That's the last time I try to help an innocent girl, try not to kill herself." He mumbled.

I sat up, causing my chest to hurt a little, and glared. "I'm not a innocent girl! I'm sixteen!"

I finally had a good look at the stranger. He had deep red hair, making it look orange in the sunlight. The stranger had stormy gray eyes, that pierced my soul. Under my legs, I could feel the tightness of abs. He wore a black collared shirt, and brown pants with black shoes. I had to say, he was attractive.

"Yeah, and I'm Fuhrer Bradley." He glared back, he leaned onto his elbows.

I shoved him back down to the ground. "I've met the Fuhrer... He's a big jerk and is only a puppet, that is pulled which ever way his master commands." I studied the man for a little, then finally said. "The name is Sloane Mustang... And you are?"

"Vincent Song." He replied. "Don't get offended when I say that I don't believe your General Sloane Mustang."

"I'm actually retired, since yesterday." I smiled, sliding off Vincent and standing up. "Of my own accord of course."

The redhead got up and brush himself off. "I hope you realize that you're going to be hosting me tonight, since it's your fault that I am not on my way to Dublith." I laughed as I started for the platform that was over three miles away. I fixed Edward's shirt so it would cover the spot where metal met flesh, so it would have some sort of shade. Vincent saw this, and I could see in his eyes that he was going to ask me what happened. "How did you get that?"

"Didn't anyone tell you curiousity killed the cat?" I raised an eyebrow, ignoring the hot pain that was building in my body.

He smiled. "Many times... But, I can't seem to learn."

Shaking my head, I answered him. "I just answered a simple question."

"Well, thats unfortunate." Vincent ran his hand through his hair.

"Not at all." I smiled. "I don't regret it! If I had to do everything over, I wouldn't change a thing."

I felt the man's eyes study me. "Are you sure you're sixteen?"

"Positive!" I laughed. "You can't be that much older than I am."

"I'm twenty."

I tripped on my feet, causing Vincent to catch me. "Twenty! You look only eighteen!"

"And you don't look a day older fourteen." He teased.

I slammed my fist into his chest. "That is a complete lie! I have many people tell me I look older than I am, and I am not developed like a fourteen-year-old!"

"Okay!" Vincent rubbed his chest. "Jeez... I never knew a little girl like you can be so strong."

"I went to military school, what do you expect?" I laughed, choosing to ignore that little girl comment. "I was at the top of my class and graduated early, even."

I heard the man groan, and continued to walk. We had small talk, telling each other about each other. Apparently, Vincent is a doctor in training. He was looking for work in Dublith to save money before he started studying again. He had two little twin sisters that are quite a years younger than him. His father died when the last daughter was born, and later the mother died too he was sixteen and the twins were four. He has been working all his life, but also excelled at his studies. Vincent had his twin sisters live with a family friend in Dublith while he worked. He had quite the back story

"So what's your story?" He smiled at me.

I gave a nervous laugh, then took a deep breath trying to make this pain go away. "Nothing that special... I can just tell you that I was adopted by Colonel Roy Mustang when I was seven, and I was very good at politics and alchemy."

"And here I thought you would have this amazing story of how you got into the military." Vincent laughed, as the platform became closer and closer.

"Nope..." I shook my head. "I was only aloud because I was at the top of my class and I graduated about eight years early, and because Fuhrer Bradley let Edward Elric take a shot."

Vincent stopped. "The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

I nodded. "Yup, the one and only... Why?"

"It's just that I wanted to meet him for some time, he is famous!" He fangirling thing going. "I mean, he became the youngest state alchemist in history! I heard stories about him from everyone! He's the people's hero, he's-"

"My boyfriend." I cut the man off with a smirk.

I watched Vincent's jaw drop. "No way! Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" I laughed. "This is even his shirt!"

Vincent studied me closer now, then laughed. "Of course! All the cute girls are taken!"

I rolled my eyes, as I stepped onto the platform, where my suitcase was luckily still there."Whatever..." I picked up the heavy case and smiled at Vincent.

"So what are you planning on doing here?" He asked me.

I wiggled my armless shoulder. "Visiting my mechanic-" My body shook with violent coughs, blood covering the ground and my hand, my knees his the concrete. I was crouched over not sure what's going to happen next. In the corner of my eye I saw Vincent rush over, crouching next to me, holding me up.

"Sloane!" He tried to calm me. "What's going on?"

With one final cough, I was taking in air like it was a drug. I stood up slowly, with Vincent still supporting me. "That's why I had to retire... Now come on, I need to get this arm back to normal."

"What? After that scene?" Vincent took out a piece of cloth and wiped my face. "You need to go to the hospital!"

I shook my head at the man. "No, I don't... Nothing can cure this. I'll die before my eightieth birthday at this rate."

"That's horrible..." The redhead grabbed my suitcase and started to help me walk. "To die so young..."

I shrugged. "It is what it is... Nothing I can do to change that, no matter how much I want it to."

Vincent was qiuet for the whole walk to Winry's shop.

"Hello!" The blonde bounced said looking away from her work. "Welcome to- SLOANE?! What happened? What did you do to your arm?!"

I gave her a weak wave. "Hey, Winry... I'm fine, just my arm sorta got destroyed and I need a new one, as soon as you can."

"Ah, okay..." She smiled, then she looked to Vincent. "Who are you?"

"This is Vincent Song, we met on the train here." I introduced him. "Vincent this is Winry Rockbell, my now new mechanic and Fullmetal's."

Vincent sat me down at the nearest seat and shook Winry's hand. "Nice to meet you, Winry."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but Winry," I groaned. "I need to know when my arm and get done, I'll pay you triple if you get mine down after you finish the one you're on."

The blonde thought about it, then smiled. "I'll be finished with this one by tonight, so just come over then and I can get yours started."

"You're the best, Winry." I grabbed onto Vincent. "Now, Red... To the nearest Inn, I need to rest after that stunt with the train."

"What stunt?" Winry raised an eyebrow in a deadly manner.

Before Vincent could answer, I used all my strength to push him out the doors and towards the Inn. But as soon as we stopped, the man had to carry me the rest of the way on his back. When the lady saw us, she just laughed and took my money and gave us the key.

Finally in the room Vincent put down on the couch.

"I would like to check your vitals." He asked me.

I smiled weakly. "Whatever keeps that pretty face still pretty."

Vincent rolled his eyes and placed two fingers against my neck, and started to count under his breath. After that was done, he placed his ear against my chest and told me to take a deep breath. I complied and did what he said. He made me do that for a few more times, then finally he touched the place between my breasts.

"Ah!" I shoved him off, covering my chest with my one arm. "And here I thought you were an honest man!"

Vincent's face turned deep red. "No! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with you! I swear I wouldn't try something like that with a girl who already has a boyfriend!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I promise you that my intentions are pure." He smiled.

Sighing, I sat got comfortable again and let him do his doctor thing. Vincent once again placed his hand between my breast and started to massage my chest. There was a very deep blush covering my face, and I was thinking about what would happen if Edward came walking through that door. Or even worse... My father. Vincent would be a unrecognizable pile of ash. After a few moments, I caught the redhead's wrist in my hand.

"I think that is enough, Doctor." I blushed.

Vincent seemed like he was in a daze, and me catching his wrist woke him up. "What? Oh, sorry... But does it feel better?"

That's when I realized... It was better. At least enough that it can be ignored. I gave Vincent a thankful smile. "Thanks... You have no idea how much it hurts."

"It's no problem." The redhead stood up. "I'm going to put this in one of the rooms."  
"Thanks." I smiled.

When he was gone, I fell onto the couch. I clutched Edward's shirt and smelled it. I wish that stupid blonde was here... He would have tried to comfort me and fail, then kiss my forehead with his last attempt. I felt tears in my eyes. Edward and I would never have a future, a family. I can't have a family. And if I somehow do have a baby? I won't be able to watch them grow.

"Hey..." Vincent walked over and crouched down next to my face. "I leave for a few seconds and I find you crying?"

I laughed. "It's just... Well I can never have a family, a normal life. I hate this stupid sickness, taking precious years that I want to share with Edward, to share with kids that I want to have..."

"I know, it's not fair... But that's life." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Why don't you tell your little boyfriend that?"

"He's busy with missions for the military." I cried. "And only heaven knows that he is most likely will end up and dead, and I will get only a phone call from his little brother! And then Al would come stay with me and wait until I die! That is no life I want."

Vincent was quiet, and just petted my hair. It wasn't comforting at all... He was too warm, and his hand too large. I wanted Edward, not Vincent. I sat up, removing his hand. "Sorry... I'll go buy you some lunch."

"Okay..." He smiled.

-Time skip, a week later.-

"Are you ready?" Winry readied the wrench.

It was docking day, and it is one of the worst moments of my life. "Just get it over with, blondie."

"Well aren't you snapping." Vincent laughed.

I gave the redhead a glare. "Would you like to switch pla-" I was cut off with Winry attaching my arm. I clamped my mouth shut and grabbed a handful of the blanket that was under me. But I didn't scream. I took in deep breaths."Thanks for the warning Winry."

"You said to get it over with." She shrugged, and turned to work on her other project.

I groaned and placed my flesh arm over my eyes. It's been a long week. Vincent has been staying with me, waiting for me to buy him a new ticket. Winry took her sweet time designing my new arm. There were a lot of neat tricks and just for kicks and grins she tried a new metal on me. It was lighter than normal automail, but heavier than the carbon based. Vincent made me buy him some medical books and supplies, he thinks I'm going to drag him with me everywhere I go now.

"So, now that you have two arms... What are we going to do now?" Vincent sat down on the stool next to the bed.

I laughed. "We? You are going to Dublith, and I'm going to Central."

"I really doubt you're going to leave me behind." He laughed.

"Listen closely, Vincent." I sat up, and glared at him. "You are going to go to Dublith, because wherever I go it's dangerous. You will most likely get killed."

Vincent just stared at me, trying to decide if I was serious. "Okay... But, I'm going to with you. And there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Fine..." I groaned. "But only because I don't have the energy to argue."

Suddenly I heard Winry scrambling and putting things into her suitcase.

"Winry?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

(So sorry if I got this wrong, doing it on memory, and I get things mixed up...) The blonde blew some hair out of her face. "Edward's in Briggs, with not the correct automail. I have to get there so I can change it... Do you want to come?"

I felt my heart leap at the chance to see Edward again, but I shook my head. "I can't... I need to be in Central. Tell Ed that I miss him, okay?" The blonde nodded and continued to pack. I looked towards Vincent and nodded towards the door. "Come one, we have to get up early tomorrow."

The redhead nodded and helped me get up.

-Time skip, the next day, early in the morning-

I had my stuff packed and everything. I ran to Vincent's room to find him awake also. He gave me a charming smile. "Excited?"

"Something like that." I sighed. "I really don't like train rides..."

"Why?"

I turned on my heel and started for the door. "After years of train attacks, I just want to walk to towns instead."

Vincent nodded. "That's... Unfortunate."

I laughed, and ran towards the train, wanting this to be over with this. I placed my luggage above our seats and took my place on the opposite couch. I rubbed my face, then sighed, and finally closed my eyes. When I knew we were heading towards Central I opened them again. I saw Vincent was looking around.

"What is it, Song?"

The redhead turned to me with a confused look on his face. "There is no one else on this train but us."

My eyes went wide, and I shot up from my seat. Looking around, then going to the door that would lead to the next cart. There wasn't anyone in that one either. I bet this whole train only had us passengers."Vincent we need to get off this-What the hell?"

There was a military men surrounding the exist, and one had Vincent with a gun pointed to his head. "General Mustang, this man is a wanted criminal."

That came as to a surprise to me... I didn't see Vincent doing anything bad. "What were his charges?"

"Charged for murder and rebellion against Ametris." The soldier yelled.

Vincent looked angry. "I didn't kill anyone! This country is killing from the inside out! Sloane, you have to believe me! That's why I wanted to meet Edward! So I can tell him what I learned! Please believe me!"

I clenched my fists and glared at the soldiers. "Do you know how many malfunctions a train can have?" The soldier shook their heads. "Right, of course you don't... Anyway, I'll take him into my custody." It was a long shot, but I hoped that these people didn't know I retired only a week ago, but by the way they are shoving Vincent towards me, they believed I wasn't. I grabbed onto Vincent's arm and whispered. "You're gonna have to trust me on this one." I turned back to the soldier. "I'm sorry about this... But you all aren't going to making it."

They looked confused on what was going on. But before they knew it I snapped my fingers, causing the side of the train to explode. I quickly shoved Vincent out of the moving train, then looked towards the soldiers. "I'm so sorry..."

I snapped my fingers, making the hottest and biggest explosion I have ever done, then jumped out of the train, landing on hard rock, and blacking out.

**What's going to happen to Sloane? Will she see Edward again? Or will she even remember who she is when she comes to? **

**Hehe Cliff ahnger :) Review! Please! :)**


	14. Conflict at Baschool

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I was so mad with the Legend Of Korra episode where she forget who she was and everything! I had to be frustrated with that for a little, and of course I had to apply for a job. YAY! Anyhow! I dont own FMA:B, I own Sloane though and Vincent and his sisters. Enjoy!**

I woke up on a something hard, and not really welcoming. There was darkness surrounding me, but I was warm. My eyes slowly opened, I groaned.

"Good... It looks like you're awake." Someone said.

I felt my body shake at the voice, knowing it from a distant memory. "Hohenheim?"

"So you know Van Hohenheim? How do you know him?"

I looked up and saw Edward's father but he wore a white robe instead of his brown suit. "W-who are you? And where is Vincent?"  
The man rubbed his blonde beard. "That redheaded fellow? He is awaiting for you to wake up." I shot up, but the copycat man pushed me down, and placed his hand between my chest, against my heat. "But so have I."

There was a red flash, but I quickly shoved him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Does it hurt? Your heart?"

My eyes went wide. It doesn't... Nothing hurt anymore. Then, I grinned. I got up and swung my legs, kicking 'Father' across the face and hit the wall. Then I snapped my fingers, causing him to burn with intense fire. Then I ran out the door, looking for Vincent.

"Vincent!" I yelled.

I heard Father getting back up, and I quickly made him go to his knees again. Then, ran down the hallway, yelling for Vincent. Only stopped when I heard screaming.

"What a wonderful sound!" Someone laughed. I crept to the door and listened. "Are you thinking someone will save you? I wouldn't count on it." It was Envy.

My blood began to boil. All the hate I felt for Envy began to stir. He was once again hurting someone i cared about. I blasted the door off it hinges, and glared at Envy.

"Hello, sweetie." I growled, then snapped my fingers, and caused Envy to be thrown over a hundred yards away. I walked to Vincent. He was chained to the wall, his was shirtless and there were many gashes on his body. He looked have dazed and unable to comprehend anything. I quickly transmitted my automail in a sword, and cut him loose. I caught the redhead before he hit the floor. Suddenly, I was hit across the face, sending me flying, but I quickly regained my balance and landed on my feet. I looked up and glared at Envy.

"Gonna take more to get me on my knees!" I shifted Vincent on my back, so I had one hand free and I snapped my fingers. Making him burn this time, but I didn't stop there. I kept snapping and snapping. Until I knew he would be down for some time. "That was for Hughes!"

I then quickly turned on my heel and ran out the door. Edward told me there was an elevator that lead to Central base. That's my way out. But... It's going to be hard sneaking out of there without being seen when Vincent is injured like this, but I needed to find the elevator first then worry about what I'm going to do. Running, I was awaiting the arrival of Gluttony, but was very pleased that he didn't show up. When I found the elevator I was about to jump for joy, but decided against it, since Vincent already soaked my burned military uniform with his blood. I pressed the button, and the doors dinged open, then I laid Vincent on the ground.

"There, you're going to be okay..." I kept my voice strong. "I promise."

The redhead's eyes slowly opened. "Sloane?"

"Hey..." I pushed back his hair. "It's going to be okay."

He shook his head and smiled painfully. "No, I'm not... It's been... Three days... You- asleep..."

"Shh..." My voice started to quiver. "You're going to be okay... You are going to get better, find your little sister and live-."

"No...:" He cut me off, grabbing my hand. "You have to promise me... You'll take... care of my... Sis-sters."

I shook my head. "You're going to live if you like it or not!"By instinct I clapped my hands and placed them over his body, tears hitting my hands. I won't let him die! I'll just extend what he has left! I can't let him die! There was a bright flash, then I heard Vincent's breathing become even. I opened my eyes to meet Vincent's wide ones.

"What did you do?" He asked me, coughing once finished.

I shook my head. "I don't know..."

"Well, at least the bleeding has stopped..." He laughed.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, I wiped my tears and picked Vincent's groaning body and ran out. I ran to the unused girls bathroom, and laid him down. I then locked the door so no one would get in, then I went over to the skin and filled it with water.

"What are... you doing?" Vincent asked me.

With a simple clap of the hands I made the water into dye, then transmuted my hair from black to a bright red."Changing my hair color so no one will recognize me..."

Once that was done, I stripped off my uniform, not caring that Vincent was there with me, and set it down on the ground and made another transmutation. Instead of a stiff blue, blood stained uniform, there laid a long feminine dress that I wouldn't be caught dead in. It would show off some of my gifts of a chest, and cling to my curves. It was sleevless on the right, but had a full glove thing going on the left, hiding my automail.. Finally having something cleanish to wear, I took a shower. I showered off all the blood and dirt and sand on my body. Making it clean as snow once again. Once I knew that I was all clean, I turned it off the shower and got dressed. Then I turned to Vincent. I didn't know how I'm going to get him out of here...

"What?" Vincent asked me. "What's wrong?"

Then I smiled evilly. "I just figured out a way to get you out of here!" Turning in my heel I snuck out of the door and went for the military dressing quarters. ANd I guessed which uniform would fit Vincent the best. With uniform in hand, I ran back to the bathroom, locking the door once again. "Okay... Now I have to dress your wounds." The redhead groaned. "Quit your whining!"

I ripped off Vincent's shirt, then wrapped his waist with a towel and took his pants off as well. Then I transmuted some towels into bandages, then a bowl out of a sink. I filled the bowl and grabbed a clean towel then started cleaning his wounds. Vincent tried to kept in his screams very well, and only winced and groaned a few times. Once clean, I wrapped the bandages around him, then I helped him get dressed, despite my own embarrassment. Straightening his collar I smiled. "There, you look like a military soldier."

"Something that I'm not proud of..." He frowned. "But don't you think I would stand out more with my red hair? Not many people here do have red hair, you know."

I nodded in agreement, then took him over the sink and transmitted his hair to blonde. "There! Less noticeable!"

"What if people ask me something?" Vincent asked.  
"Let me handle the talking..." I sighed. "If I elbow you, you have to salute."

Vincent gave me a look. "Why?"

I groaned, then pointed to two little strips on his uniform. "This mean you're a private... There are a lot of people above you, which means you have to salute a lot of people."

"Okay..." He nodded. "Let's go."

I walked over the door and unlocked it. Vincent hung to my waist for support as we walked out and into the hallway. I made sure to use the hallway that would have less people in it. But of course there is always one person that is in this hallway.

"You there!" Major Louis Armstrong

I elbowed Vincent. The now blonde straighten, saluting and turned to the large state alchemist. "Y-yes, sir?"  
I heard Armstrong laugh and Vincent's arm went down. "You must be a new transfer! And who might this be?"  
I took in a deep breath and turned, and clung to Vincent's arm. "I'm Lucy Everworth! And this here is my boyfriend, Eric Summers. He was transfused here just a few days ago, and I couldn't just let him go alone, he is such a klutz when it comes to remembering simple thing like-"

"Sloane?" Armstrong cut me off, with wide eyes. Then he lifted me off the ground, hugging me. "I can't believe it! I knew you weren't dead! You were always such a clever girl, even dyeing your hair red, there was no way you would get yourself killed like that!" A few people started looking toward Armstrong, hearing my name. "Wait until the Colonel hears! He will be so pleased-"

I wiggled out of the huge man's arms, and onto the ground. I started to cry, a trick I learned a few years back from Riza. Then I scrambled behind Vincent, clinging to him like a lifeline. "I don't know you..."

Vincent took the hint, and held my hand. "I'm sorry, sir... But we have never seen you before, and I think you have taken it too far. I'm sorry that my Lucy isn't your Sloane, but please do not frighten her like that again?"

"Ah, of course..." Armstrong's eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry, Miss Everworth for frightening you like that... It's just you look like a good friend of mine that died a few days ago.I will leave you..." Armstrong turned to leave.

"Sir?" I wiped my eyes. The large man looked behind him and I smiled sadly."I'm sorry for your loss and tell the Colonel... Gray is my real last name."

Armstrong's eyes went wide, but then nodded. There was a hint of a smile on his face, but it was covered by his bushy mustache. "Thank you for your concern, I will tell him right away." And he continued on his way, without looking back.

"That was close..." I mumbled to Vincent.

"I know."

WIthout any more delay, we started for the exit once more, this time there were no distractions. When we got to the city, we kept to the alley ways. Before we got any further I transmuted Vincent's uniform for some normal clothes.

"I'm thinking about going to Dublith..." Vincent said after he was done changing. "Now that I'm not dying... I want to find my sisters. They must be really worried about me."

I nodded my head. "I understand... Write me when you're settle, I'll go visit you."

"I'll like that, and I know my sisters would just love you." Vincent smiled.

"Thanks, and I'll introduce you to my boyfriend." I laughed.

The now blonde beamed. "I would love that!"

I smiled, and then sighed. "I better get going, I got to catch a train to Briggs as soon as I can."

"Good luck and don't die." Vincent said, getting up and hugging me.

"You too..." I hugged back, then regretfully let go.

I turned on my heel and started for my apartment. Once there I grabbed a heavy winter coat and stuffed it into a suitcase, with some other winter clothes. Finally, sneaking out of the room, I made my way to the station. I was wearing a big hat, and kept my head down, making sure no one would see my face. Once, I got to the booth and I smiled at the Elderly man standing behind the glass.

."One ticket for Briggs!" I yelled.

The person behind the glass handed me two tickets. "Might want to hurry, the train is leaving now."

"What?!" I screamed.

I growled and ran after the moving train. It was getting faster every second, I quickly jumped on, almost losing my balance but quickly caught myself. Then found a seat next to a window and fell asleep. I woke up to the cold. My body was freezing. I grabbed my suitcase and put on my heavy jacket. Then listened for the engineer to tell us when we were going to arrive.

I shouldn't go to Briggs... General Armstrong would kill me on sight if I showed up. I should first buy some new automail, so I don't get frostbite. Then I should go town to town making some rumors that would catch the attention of my favorite blonde.

"Yeah, I heard that the famous Fullmetal is in that abandon town." I heard a man talk. "Say they are looking for Scar."

I shot out of my seat and gripped the man's arm. "What town did you say he was in?"  
The man looked shocked then told me. "Well, its about a mile walk if you get off the train now, but that would- Ah! What are you thinking!?"

I was climbing up onto the roof of the train. "I have to get going! A very important someone is waiting for me, and thanks for the help!" I closed the hatch, and looked towards the soft snow. "I have to do it now or else." I took a deep breath and jumped, curling into a ball, making sure the impact wasn't that hard. Groaning I got up from the ground. Thankfully my automail didn't break, but unfortunately I was going to be walking in it, maybe getting frostbite because of it. But it was either go to town and get the proper automail and take days to get to Edward or risk frostbite and be there within thirty minutes. I rather risk death.

"Better get moving..." I sighed, thankful it wasn't snowing because I had a clear view of the town from where I was.

-Time Skip-

I was on the outskirts of town, and my automail was freezing. But, no frostbite. Looking at all the buildings, most of them were about to collapse on themselves. I was walking to a building that looked promising but, suddenly heard a voice.

"So you're telling me that you lost the girl?" A male voice said. "You're not the most competent soldier are you?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Someone answered.

I had my back against the wall, and snuck around the corner to take a look at them and gasped. I knew that face... That was Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist. He was a murder, and was sentence a lifetime to jail. The Fuhrer probably ordered him to kill once again.

A white haired man with black sunglasses walked to Kimblee. "I'll lead a search team. I need two men from the Charlie squad."

The other soldier nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Don't forget Major..." Kimblee called after him.

"I know Scar is our main objective..." The white haired man turned around. "You'll be the first to know if we locate him." And turned and walked away.

I kept watching him, then by accident my foot hit a brick, causing a loud sound. I heard guns pointed my way, ready to shoot.

"Who's there?!" The soldiers called. "Come out, or be shot!"

Growling, I raised my arms and walked out of the shadows. "Don't shoot..."

Kimblee studied me, then laughed. "Well, look who it is... The Blue Flame Alchemist! Last I heard you were dead!"

"What?" I gasped.

"Yes." He smiled. "Exploded on a train, bodies were found, and you were presumed dead to all of the world! Even your little Fullmetal thinks you're dead, General Sloane Mustang."

A thought came to my head, and I smirked. "Last time I checked... You can't condemn a dead girl!" I snapped my fingers, causing a small explosion. Just enough to send Kimblee flying. I quickly turned on my heel and ran before his soldiers started firing. I quickly made some turns here and there, then finally kicked open a door and climbed up the stairs. I bursted through a door and froze. There stood Scar with his hand glued to the ground, and then- "What the hell?!"

There were two people, one looked like a toad and the other a pig. The two things looked towards me. "Get outta here girly! You're gonna get hurt!"

"Hey, Scar!" I frowned. "Where is Fullmetal!"

Scar glared. "How should I know?"

"Enough talk!"

And they attacked. water and spears shot out everywhere, I quickly jumped behind Scar and snapped my fingers. The flames burning everything the threw at us.

"Why?' Scar growled at me.

"Because you best bet to find my stupid boyfriend!" I snapped again. But a water missle got past my flames and pinned me against the far wall. I was struggling to get out, but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Well, look at this." It was my favorite blonde. "I guess we got here just in the nick of time, huh?"

The pigman started talking. "Ah...? DIdn't they just run off somewhere?"

"His voice!" I heard Al's voice. Then the armored boy turned to his brother and shared a few whispered words.

Edward replied to his brother, not looking away from the beasts.

"We've already got this under control..." Pigman said. "You just sit tight while we take care of Scar-"

Pigman yelled in pain as AL hit him.

"Aaahhh!" The two boys screamed. "Talking monsters!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Those two were playing dumb, just so they can get to Scar. Very Clever.

"What's wrong with you the two of you?!" Pig man yelled, holding his bruised cheek. "We're all on the same side!"

"I've never teamed up with any freaky looking monsters!" Al hit pigman again.

"Help us!" Edward cried, fakely. "They're pretending to be our friends so they can eat us!"

Al encouraged Edward. "The chubby one has an enormous mouth! He could eat you in a single bite!"

"You obnoxious brats... Settle down!" Toady yelled. Then he started shooting his weird water freezing things at them.

Edward ran forward, dodging them, then went for the kick, But Toady, didn't fall. Edward fell back to his brother. His face was straight and serious, but then it went to this creepy grin.

"Uh... Brother?" Al backed a little away.

"What are you laughing at?!" Toady started another attack.

Edward once again dodged all of them, then he did a pain punch, causing Toady to fall straight to the ground. "Heh... HAha! It's so light! It's incredible!" Edward started praising and doing punches in the air. "Amazing! It's like they're not even there! This cold weather automail is magnificent!"

I couldn't help but groan. Of course he focuses on that...

The toad guy slowly got off the floor. "You're gonna regret messin' with me, kid."

"HUh?" Edward stopped jumping up and down. "So my punches are lighter too?"

Toad guy spit water at Edward's elbow, freezing it. "Let's see how fast you move covered in my spit!"

My stomach fell. I looked down at my covered waist. SO this is his spit? I felt like barfing. I was covered in toad spit... Gross.

"Your special power is saliva?!" Edward looked grossed out as much as me. Then toad man started spitting again. Without missing a beat, my blonde boyfriend charged then went under his legs. "If that's the case! Let's break it down... and revert it to water!" He splashed onto the toad's back.

"It's f-freezing!" Toad man screamed

Then I saw Edward behind his younger brother with an evil look in his eyes. "And now..." He kicked Al at the Toad causing Al to yell.

"WHat do you think you're doing, brother?!" Al stood up, making Toady cry from pain.

"Don't move, don't move, my skin is peeling!" Toady cried more.

Edward smiling said. "I think from now on I'm gonna call that one The Wet Tongue on a Freezing Flagpole Attack!" At the ends of his sentence, spears were shot at him.

"For the last time, quit attacking us!" Pigman yelled in front of me. "WE're s'posed to be on the same dang side!"

"You shut your snout, pig! I've never seen you before in my whole life! And you must be the enemy if I don't know you!" Edward yelled, then did this weird looking face. "I bet you can't even prove to me that you're on our side."

Pigman stood up. "Fine, I'll transform back to prove it to you." He clenched his fists and concentrated.

Then there was Edward, landing a kick right on his head, knocking him unconscious. "Thanks for the opportunity, sucker!"Edward took a fighting pose. "Heh, It's kinda stupid to drop your defense during combat."

"ARGH!" Toad guy struggled. "Let me go!"

Al wrapped his arms around his neck. "Alright, big guy. Why don't you take a little nap?" ANd like that the toad guy was knocked out.

I clapped my hands, placing them over the silvia. Once I was one my feet I smirked at the blonde, my hat still on my head. "Wasn't that a little cruel? Now the guy isn't going to even trust little kids."

The golden eyes I loved so much and looked at me, with shock. "S-Sloane?"

"Hey there..." I smiled. "Sorry I wasn't able to get in touch with you but-"

I was cut off by Edward pressing his body against mine. He held me close and tight. "I thought you were dead..."

"I was in a coma for about three days." I buried my head in his shoulder. "I just woke up yesterday, and the first thing I had plan was to find you."

"Stop." Edward, pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Just let me kiss you."

I smiled sadly, and placed my lips over his. I forgot how his lips felt against mine... Edward kissed me tenderly, then pulled back.

"Sloane?" AL asked me.

I waved to the armored boy. "Hey, Al, long time no see."

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"I know." I laughed. "How does it feel to be talking with a dead girl?"

Edward frowned as there was a blue flash and looked towards Scar. "He just had to go and free himself..." Edward let me go and faced Scar. "Do you really think you're gonna get away?"

"Give up, Scar..." Al backed up his brother. "It's time to pay for what you've done."

Scar glared. "I will kill you if you try to stop me."

I stepped in front of the two brothers. "I'll like to see you try, Scar! You will be a pile of ash and bones before you get to these- Ah, what are you doing?!"

Edward and Al charged towards Scar.

"You offer your arm to me?" Scar got his hand ready for Edward's first."Then I'll take it!"

I closed my eyes, expecting something similar to what happened that time in the alley way, but there wasn't any sound that told me that Edward's automail was destroyed.

"I hate to tell you..." The blonde yelled. "But my arm isn't stell anymore!"

Scar gasped, as Edward pulled him forward and kicked his leg. The blonde fell back as Scar stood up once more, then the Elrics got ready with their hands. "Don't make this difficult!"

But Scar made a transmutation, and the floor started to shake, and then Scar started towards the Elrics. I quickly jumped in front of Edward out of instinct, but then there was a voice.  
"Don't hurt them!" I turned my head and saw.

"Winry!" I shouted.

Scar gasped and turned to look at her, thats when my two alchemist took the opportunity to charge Scar. Edward kicked him against a little transmuted wall, then Al came up and transmuted it to pin Scar's arm to it.

The blonde turned to his childhood friend. "What are you doing here, you idiot?!"

WInry glared, not noticing me and took a step forward but was stopped by the white haired man I saw earlier. "That's close enough."

"You brought her here, Major?" Edward growled.

The Major looked towards me. "Who are you?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch with annoyance. I hated it when lower ranks think they are bigger than me. Well I guess he is a higher rank than me, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't tick me off! I pulled off my hat, letting my scarlet red hair hit my waist. "My name is General Sloane Mustang! Don't think you can order me around, Major!"

That caught WInry's attention. "Sloane? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" I finished for her. "Just because someone tells you someone doesn't make it true, but yes... I am technically dead."

"General Mustang?" Sunglasses asked. "

General Armstrong has told me about you before... I am Major MIles."

I smirked. "Glad to meet you and glad my legend continues."

The white haired man nodded, then one of the soldier's next to the toad and pigman asked. "What are these creatures?"

"I'd guess they're the result of some ungodly experiment by our superiors." Major told his soldier. "Tie them both to that column."

The soldier saluted. "Right away, sir."

Miles then walked over to Scar. "And as for you, Scar. I regret having to treat one of my own people so harshly, but I can't just let you walk away. Not after what you've done."

"You're own people huh?" Scar glared.

I wasn't paying attention after that. I was helping the soldiers tie up the freaks of nature, but once I heard a commotion and saw that Winry was talking with Scar. I finished up the tying and walked over there, just in time to hear WInry say, "Why... Why did you kill my mother and father?"

"There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse..." Scar looked down at the ground. "And nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths."

Scar and WInry glared at each other, but then the Ishvalan looked down and sighed.

-Time skip-

"This is crazy..." I rubbed my forehead. "You're going to trust Scar and these two with Winry?"

"It's not like we have a choice, Sloane." Edward mumbled.

I shook my head, and looked to MIles. "What's your opinion?"

"I think it will work..." He nodded. "We just need to distract Kimblee long enough."

The idea of distracting Kimblee with explosion sounded awesome. I grinned. "I will gladly help you with tha-"

"No you will not!" Edward yelled, grabbing my arm. "You are going with Winry!"

"Why? Winry asked. "I don't need someone to protect me."

The blonde shook his head. "No, not that."

"Then what?" Al asked.

"Yeah..." I glared at Edward. "Why do you want to send me off with Winry, when I can be more useful here?"

The blonde turned red with anger as each one of us poked at him. "Because I can't willing put her in danger! I went a week thinking she was dead and I don't want to even feel like that again!"

We all stared at him. I looked around the group, then shook Edward's hand off then grabbed it with my own and walked out. When we were alone, we sat down and I opened my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

I gave him a hard look, then grabbed his head and placed his ear over my heart. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hear how strong it is? There is no flitter, and my breathing is strong..."

"How-"

"A little gift from the homunculus' Father." I sighed. "A reluctant, but happily accepted gift."

Edward pulled away and smiled at me. "So, this means your going to live?"

I nodded. "Until old age catches up with me."

The blonde grinned, then kissed me. He kissed me sweetly, telling me he was overjoyed, but soon the kiss became fast and hard. I didn't blame him, he thought I was dead. When we were out of breath, we pulled away, resting our foreheads on one another's.

"You dyed your hair..." He entangles his hand in my hair.

"Do you like it?"  
Edward shrugged. "I miss your black hair..."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "So this means I stay right?"

"No..." The blonde shook his head. "I need someone I trust to watch Scar, to make sure he keeps his promise."

"Ed... That would me we would be separated for who knows how long." I looked at him with sad eyes. "Do you really want me to go with them?"

The alchemist was quiet for some time then smiled sadly at me. "We both have to give up something for the greater good... if it means a lifetime with you later, I would give up anytime we have now."

"Well, Ed!" I smiled. "Never knew you were so good with words!"

"What? No-" Edward's face turned red. "I just... You know..."

I laughed, and pecked his lips. "I do know... I love you."

Edward smiled brightly. "I love you, too."

**Sloane and Edward were finally reunited. But what will happen next? When Sloane finds out that Edward is missing , what will she do? Will she go into a stupor? Will she be hopeful or will she go to a certain redhead for comfort?**

**FYI: In the original draft, Vincent dies... But decided not to be that cruel :)**

**REVIEW! IF YOU DO I WILL GIVE YOU SOME MORE FLUFFY EDWARD AND SLOANE!**


End file.
